


the Family

by elizabethbruttenholm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Heartbreak, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 69,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbruttenholm/pseuds/elizabethbruttenholm
Summary: The last eighteen years have been peaceful and happy for Papa Emeritus the Fourth and his wife, Amelia.Until, on one of the biggest nights of their son's lives... they are visited by an unwelcome intruder. Who has unsettling ties to the past.Sequel to Putrefaction and Pomegranates.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia & Original Character(s)
Comments: 130
Kudos: 47





	1. Welcome Back

“I’d like the black tablecloths with the blue and silver runners,” I said, Elsie a Ghoulette, was taking notes as the Great Hall was slowly coming together, “Leave room for the dance floor, of course but, there will be more guests than usual – on top of everyone here – so you’ll have to do some finagling with the tables. I trust you,” I smiled and patted her shoulder, “You’ve always done such a lovely job.”

“Flowers should be here in the morning, Lily is making some amazing cakes,” Elsie looked over her list, “And the DJ should be here tomorrow before dinner to set up.”

“Perfect, thank you, Elsie,” I smiled and she walked away. Though it was early afternoon, I held a mug of coffee, the spoon stirring on its own. It had been a long night – Copia and I had stayed up to make sure the boys came home safe but, they hadn’t returned until nearly daybreak and they had been covered in stick and mud and goofy grins. A sign of a successful communion. I was so proud of them – I had always been but, now they’d accomplished one of the most important nights of their lives.

_Copia watched his wife from the balcony above the hall. He had been in his office all day, making arrangements for a surprise for her – it had been nearly two decades of family vacations and the two of them had not been away on their own since their short honeymoon. Now was the perfect time to whisk her away. He swirled his gin around in his glass as he watched Amelia and Elsie walk from one end of the massive ballroom to the other – Amelia wore a tight, grey dress and heels that made him glad he wore his chasuble and robes; they hid the uncomfortable, intermittent erection he’d had since she left him after breakfast. She had spent the day greeting their guests as they arrived – it had almost twenty years now and Copia was still so proud of her, proud to call her his own. Her apothecary business had grown so much that she’d had scale back and now was back to servicing just the Church and the locals. She looked up at him and smiled and his heart melted – as it had been doing for nearly twenty years when she looked at him._

_Max appeared and Amelia turned and opened her arms to him. He was still sleepy, wearing sweats and an old t-shirt. He had messy hair and goofy grin. Amelia hugged him and attempted to tame his mousy brown mop. He took her coffee and drank it, his eyes smiling. Copia felt his lip tremble, again. His baby boy. Sweet, gentle Max who was so like his mother, was greeted by his elder brother – Mo – who scooped his brother up with a victorious laugh. Max did his best not to spill the coffee and was successful. Copia smirked – Mo was the opposite of his twin, wild and a bit naughty – still sweet, si but, wild._

_Amelia smiled and hugged Mo, who picked her up after he was done with his brother and she squealed – the entire thing made Copia’s eyes burn with tears and he downed his gin. They were taller than both of their parents, strong and healthy, handsome, too. Copia swallowed and had to look away, “Hey, daddy?” Evie’s voice made him turn around and he smiled, sniffling a bit._

_“Si, principessa?”_

_“I was wondering if we could go to the mall? There’s a dress I’ve had my eye on.”_

_Normally, Copia would grumble about buying more dresses and having to schlep to the mall – after all, she had her own driver’s license now and she could usually con Terzo for his credit card. But, Copia was grasping at the straws of his children’s childhoods, “Of course,” he smiled and Evie clapped her hands, “We’ll have to sneak out and make it quick – your mother will kill us if she finds out we went shopping.”_

_“My lips are sealed,” Evie grinned, “Can, uh... we stop at Starbucks?”_

_“Of course,” Copia winked._

The hall was glowing – the lights dimmed a bit and the black candles flickering. Copia walked down the aisle in front of Max and Mo. Next came my father and I, who walked arm in arm. Behind us, Terzo and One. Then Nihil and Imperator. Evie was already seated with Aether and Zoe and their children – Judas, Samson, Tessa and Nora. Tessa and Nora were relatively the same age as Evie and you could call the trio tight knit, at least.

Once we arrived at the head table, Secondo handed me off to Copia who took my hand in his, “No crying,” I whispered, holding his hand tightly. He had wept most of the night before, our boys were men now. They had committed themselves, in their own ways to the Church and the Dark Lord. The whole thing had been emotional for the both of us but, Copia was struggling. As the boys said their vows in the ceremony before dinner – Copia’s voice had cracked a bit. It was a domino effect and by the time it was over there wasn’t a dry eye in the room.

Mo had committed himself to a life in the Clergy – in the fall, he would go to Italy with Secondo and begin his training. Max had committed his soul to the Church – he would not be a part of the Clergy, simply an active member. Still, he was a Copia-Emeritus – he held a bit of power even if he didn’t exercise it.

“I can’t cry anymore, mia dea,” he sighed, holding up his hands and the ballroom quieted, “Let’s start with a short prayer, si? Then let dinner be served,” Copia bowed his head, “Dark Father – uncreator of heaven and soil – we ask you to bestow your dark blessings on this meal. We thank you for the time together, to celebrate a coming of age of two of,” Copia cleared his throat, “your children as we welcome them into the arms of the Church. In the name of Dark Father, _nema._ ”

We ate dinner, the room a buzz with happy excitement, “You’re okay,” I half-asked, half-reassured my husband, giving his thigh a squeeze.

“Si, si,” he said, clearing his throat and reaching for his wine, he swirled it a bit before downing it, “I still see them as they were, you know? Do you remember? It seems like yesterday we were reading Dr. Seuss. And playing cowboys. You remember, mia dea?”

“Of course, I do,” I smiled.


	2. Max

Massimiliano, **Three Years Old**

“Mommy’s pregnant,” Copia smiled at his son, “Do you know what that means?”

“It means you had sex,” Max’s twin brother Mo yelled from the other side of the room. Copia choked on his coffee and stared at Amelia who had her hand over her mouth. They attempted to ignore it and turned their attention back to little Max.

“It means they’ll be a baby here,” Max said, quietly, his eyes on his lap as his legs swung in his chair. His bottom lip trembled and when he looked back up to his parents his eyes shone with tears, “You will forget about me.”

Copia’s heart shattered and he pulled his son onto his lap, “Of course it doesn’t,” Copia said and Amelia leaned over, kissing Max’s cheek.

“We could never love you any less, sweet boy,” she smiled, and then paled a bit, morning sickness wreaking havoc once again, “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

**Six Years Old**

It was the Spring Picnic and Open House – we’d been doing it for six years and every year it was bigger and more extravagant than the last. This spring was no different – we were up to ten maypoles now and Secondo needed help with the grills. Copia and I stood near the stage – he would give a quick greeting and then a DJ would play quietly until dark when the public party ended, “You look lovely today, mia dea,” he kissed my cheek, “Like Persephone herself.”

I grinned, “We do make a good King and Queen of the Underworld,” I glanced over to Secondo who tapped his watch, “C’mon Hades, speech time.”

We stepped up onto the stage and Copia tapped the microphone, most of the guests turned and quieted, “I’d like to thank every –,” Copia was interrupted by two voices – two naked, screeching boys ran through the yard. I gasped when I realized they were my children.

“Eat candy,” Max screamed.

“Hail Satan,” Mo echoed.

They circled the stage as Copia and I stood wide-eyed and red faced. Terzo corralled the boys, all three of them laughing manically, “Eh...,” Copia turned to me and I swallowed, he chuckled nervously and turned back to the crowd, “Two of the most fervent members of our congregation. The welcome wagon, si?”

**Ten Years Old**

Max walked up to the plate, clenching and unclenching his fist. Copia, Terzo, Dew and I sat in the bleachers behind home base. Secondo stood in the grass near in first base – filming. Terzo’s leg was bouncing up and down and he was gnawing on his nails. The bases were loaded and there were two outs. The game had come down to this. Copia took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly but his eyes remained on Max.

Max was so good – he was by far the best player on the team and had improved so much over the summer that we wondered if we should be looking for more competitive teams. But, he loved this team, his friends and the coaches and so here he stayed.

I held my breath as the first pitch came sailing by, “Strike one,” the umpire yelled and Terzo groaned.

Copia hid his eyes as the second pitch made Max swing but he missed it by a mile, “Oh god,” I whispered, “Please, Max. You can do it.”

“Hit the goddam ball, kid,” Dewdrop whispered behind us, “You’re giving me heartburn.”

The third pitch came in slow motion – my heart in my throat – and then I heard that sweet _ping_ of the bat meeting the ball. I stood up as the ball sailed into the outfield and past the players. Max ran. The bases cleared as his first home run played out. He was smiling as he ran. I turned to hug Copia but he was gone and so I turned to Terzo who already had his arms around me. We were jumping and screaming and I was crying, “Where’s Copia?” I asked, wiping my face.

Terzo pointed to home plate where Copia waited, jumping up and down as Max approached. I was afraid our son would be embarrassed but, he held out his arms and after making sure to hit home, he jumped into his Dad’s arms.

Copia swung him around and Max held onto his Dad’s neck and I started crying, again.

**Sixteen Years Old**

I watched Max step forward, still close to me, his dark eyes a bit nervous, “You can do this, love,” I said, quietly.

He nodded and turned back to the woods – it was spring and though a few minutes ago, the trees had been alive with birds and squirrels, it had all quieted as Max spoke the spell that would summon his familiar. There was a sigh of a breeze and a big, fluffy orange cat walked out from the woods – meowing and trilling, its tail curved at the tip as it trotted up to Max, “Hello, there,” he smiled, picking up his new lifelong companion. The cat headbutted Max’s chin and Max looked to me, beaming, “This is the best day ever, I gotta show Josh,” he laughed, already heading back towards the Church to find his best friend, Josh – another child of the Church.

“I’m so proud of you,” I grinned but, I doubt he heard me as he cooed to the cat in his arms.

**Eighteen Years Old**

"I'll go talk to him," I said, "He's not going to want to talk to either of you," I gave Copia and Secondo sympathetic but, exasperated looks. I knew they were coming from a place of unconditional love but, the men in my life were sometimes motivated by power. Except for Max. My sweet Max was just that. Sweet. Gentle. Kind. Of course, his Uncles and Grandfathers and brother were those things as well but, they had to _try_ to be sweet and gentle and kind. But, for my Max, it was natural and I had known for a long time that a life in the Clergy might not be for him.

I found Max sitting in the grass in the garden, One was gazing at him from the threshold of the greenhouse, cup of tea in hand. I waved at him and he nodded, stepping back inside and shutting the door, "Hey," I said, sitting down next to my son.

"Hey," he said, quietly. He was picking the clovers out of the grass and twisting them together into a circlet. 

"You know they're just excited to see you grow in the Church."

"I know."

"Are you excited?" Max looked at me and his eyes shone with tears, "Oh, baby boy," I said and he wept into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Max composed himself, "How can I help you? Tell me what I can do and I’ll do it."  
  


"I... I don't know."

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what _you_ want to do. Church or not, tell me what you want. You know that your dad and I will always support you."

"I doubt it."

"Max. When you were six, you wanted to be a vampire. Your father spent nearly a grand on capes and sunglasses and V8 for you. We had to tell him that you couldn’t have a Lamborghini for your first car. Whatever you want in this world, we will try to give you."

"I want to go to college. I want to open a greenhouse in town. I want to get married."

"That's it?"  
  


"I want to get married to Josh," I stared at Max for a few moments - I had always known. All of those things. But now, it was real. My baby boy - my second son, born into my arms, was an adult. His eyes shone once more with tears, "Please, don't be mad, Mom. Please. _Please._ Don't tell Dad."  
  


"Oh, Max," I half-laughed, half-cried, "Do you really think we would be mad? That we would say no to any of that?"

"Everyone is so... straight around here. And everyone is always talking about you and Dad are the ultimate couple and we should try to live up to that. Be in the clergy, get married, have kids."

I choked a bit, on my son's words, "Everyone is so... _straight_?"

"Well, yeah - you and Dad. Grandpapa and Imperator. Even Uncle Primo and Uncle Terzo and Grandpa - I only ever see them with the Sisters. Uncle Aether and Aunt Zoe?"

"Oh, Max. Doll baby. Perhaps that's what your accustomed to but, my darling boy. None of those people are... straight."

Max stared at me, "I don't believe you," he smiled.

"I'm going to ruin some images if I tell you."

"I dare you."

"Secondo and Mary Goore... for a _long_ time."

Max gasped.

"Terzo and Alpha. And Omega. And Special but, that's not been confirmed."

Another gasp.

"I stopped counting your Uncle Primo but, I also stopped going to his orgies because he took all the good dick."

"Mom."

"Do you want me to keep going? I have Nihil and your father left. And Dewdrop’s list is... too long to go through in one sitting."

"Oh, christ. Please stop."

“Although he’s on almost everyone else’s list so, perhaps it would be shorter to leave his escapades out of it.”

“ _Mom._ Stop.”

"Max, I'm sorry if you ever thought that we would be disappointed. And that you've only seen... one way of things around here."

"It's okay. So... I can go to college? Normal college? With Josh?"

I stood up and held out my hand, "Only if you finish your dinner."


	3. Mo

**Cosimo, Three Years Old**

_“She’s loud,” Mo looked up from his wailing infant sister, a sneer on his face, “Very. Loud.”_

_“She’ll quiet,” Copia said, ruffling his son’s hair, “She just needs your mother.”_

_“Can’t you tell her to... shut it?”_

_Secondo snorted from his place on the stiff hospital couch, “If only it were that easy,” he said, patting the space next to him._

_“Do we have to take her home?” Mo asked, crawling onto his grandfather’s lap._

_“Si, you do.”_

_“She gonna be loud at home?”_

_“Probably,” Secondo was smirking, “But, she’s going to need you as much as she needs your mother. She is your little sister – she’ll need you to keep her safe.”_

_Mo was quiet for a moment, he stared at his mother who had finally managed to silence the baby and was feeding her quietly. Copia sat next to his wife and gazed at them, “I’m gonna have to protect her,” Mo said, quietly._

_“Si,” Secondo said. Mo jumped off the couch and climbed onto the bed._

_“Careful,” Amelia said, quietly._

_“I gotta talk to her,” Mo said, matter-of-factly._

_“Go ahead,” Copia said, “She’s eating but, she’s listening.”_

_Mo stared at his sister and then up at his mother, Amelia gave him a reassuring smile and his gaze returned to the baby, “I’m gonna keep you safe, Evie. I can fight anybody,” Copia and Amelia gave Secondo an exasperated look – it went unnoticed by Mo, who continued, “I’m gonna protect you and take care of you and all that. But you gotta shut up. Deal?”_

**Five Years Old**

“Mr. and Mrs. Copia,” Mo’s kindergarten teacher gave us a saccharin smile, “Can I have a word with you?”

“Of course,” I said, a bit nervous – it wasn’t the first time that Mo’s teacher had to have _a word_ with us about our wild boy.

“Why don’t you go play, Mo,” I said and Mo ran off towards his friends on the playground.

His teacher led us away, to a quiet corner of the schoolyard, Copia’s hand was on my back, “I wanted to talk to you about, Mo,” she wrung her hands a bit, “He’s, um, well I want to tell you I’ve given him plenty of chances to... _tone it down._ I completely respect your lifestyle and religion – I come to the spring picnic every year,” she glanced toward Mo who was on the swings, “But...,” she was nervous, poor thing.

“It’s alright Miss Greenleigh,” I gave her a reassuring smile, “We know he’s a... handful.”

“He’s been baptizing his classmates.”

“He’s what?” Copia raised an eyebrow and I was trying not to smile.

“He’s been baptizing his classmates in the name of Satan. With blood.”

I felt myself pale, “Blood?”

“He’s been taking extra fruit punch at lunch... he’s getting quite the, um... _following..._ and they take extra punch, too.”

“We’ll speak to him about it. Tonight.”

“Again, I respect your home life – please be assured if that but, we just... can’t have anyone baptizing... anyone in the name of... anyone.”

“Of course,” I nodded, “We understand and we’ll take care of it.”

Copia and I walked back to the car and Copia held the door open, our eyes met and he smirked, “Get in,” he said, quietly.

He shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side. As soon as his own door shut, we both burst out laughing. Like maniacs. We laughed until we cried and my ribs ached and I thought I might pee my pants, “We’re doomed, aren’t we,” I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

“From the moment they popped out in the back of the car, we were doomed.”

**Twelve Years Old**

_Some days, Copia asked the other Papas to lead a Mass. It was nice to sit in the pew, arm around Amelia, her hand on his thigh. Today, Secondo was leading Mass and Mo had begged to be his altar boy. He had done it before and proudly but, he had never done it for Secondo and Copia was a bit jealous of Mo’s excitement to stand at his grandfather’s side._

_As the choir sang and the congregation stood, Secondo came down the aisle – staff in hand, chin high. In front of him came Mo, swing the chasuble – the same arrogant strut his grandfather and Uncles had. Amelia slipped her hand into Copia’s and he pulled it to his lips._

_Mo, a bit too short for the job, struggled to hang the chasuble chain on the hook near the altar and Secondo silently helped him, “Thank you, grandpa,” Mo whispered and Secondo winked at him._

_Mo stood next to Secondo, gazing at him as he worked through Mass. The young Copia-Emeritus held the communion wine and wafers as Secondo delivered them to his congregation. At the end, Mo even raised his hands like Secondo as his grandpa delivered the closing blessing. Amelia pressed her lips to Copia’s shoulder to keep from laughing, “He’s going to need paint and a mitre before we know it,” Copia whispered._

**Sixteen Years Old**

I took a deep breath and stood in the doorway holding the basket of condoms – I had filled it with every flavor, shape, size and texture of condom on Earth, “I’m gonna say this once and I’m never gonna talk about it, again,” I sat the basket on their shared nightstand and Max turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Mo grinned, “Thanks, ma! I’ve been sneaking these from Terzo for months.”

I stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath, “You’re both growing up,” I said and Max moaned, plunging his face into his pillow, “I don’t want to know about your escapades but I also don’t want to be a grandma yet. Please make good choices. If they run out – simply text me that you need a refill.”

“Gonna need one in about three days,” Mo giggled and Max whined.

I shook my head and turned away, “Make good choices,” I yelled.

**Eighteen Years Old**

Mo gazed at his familiar, an emerald green snake that was always either around his neck or giving his father the heebie-jeebies... or both. We sat around the kitchen table – Secondo, Copia and I. Secondo was beaming, as much as Secondo could, “The arrangements have been made, Cosimo, in the fall – if you’re ready, we’ll go to Italy and begin your training.”

Mo’s eyes bounced from his grandfather, to his father, to me, “Really?”

“If that’s the path you want, you may go,” Copia smiled.

“Fuckin-A,” Mo grinned, “This is going to be awesome. Is Max coming?”

“No,” I said, my hand on Copia’s thigh, “It will just be you and Secondo.”

Mo was shocked – probably overwhelmed but, he had been asking for this since he was twelve. The fact that he was going to go with Secondo was the cherry on top, “It will be hard work, Cosimo,” Secondo said, “I’ll expect you to excel. To live up to our family’s name,” Mo swallowed, his confidence dissipating a bit. Secondo leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, “But, we will have fun, no?”

A slow smile spread across Mo’s face, “Yeah,” he said, “We will.”


	4. First Born

“They’re still our boys,” I smiled.

“We’re going to tell them about the ritual, si?” Copia asked. I nodded – we had agreed to tell all of our children about the aging – or lack thereof – and the ritual that would achieve it. And though we would support them if they decided to do it – we wanted them to be older, have plans first. The thought made my stomach turn.

“We agreed we would,” I sighed, “But let’s give it a few more days. Let them celebrate.”

Copia laced our fingers together and attempted another smile, “Fall will be hard,” he said and I nodded – trying not get emotional myself – both boys were leaving in the fall. One for the west coast and the other, half a world away. Everything else I had handled quite well but, I had not come to terms with the goodbyes that approached, “Ah,” Copia smiled, “You said no crying, mia dea,” Copia held out an envelope and grinned, “For you.”

“Cope,” I grinned, “What’s the occasion?”

“Successfully raising my sons, nearly having raised our daughter,” he smiled smugly, “Putting up with me for twenty years.”

“Well deserved then, I think,” I said, slipping my finger under the seal. I pulled out a piece of paper and two plane tickets. I recognized the resort reservations and stared at Copia, “This is... really?”

“I told you I’d take you back,” he sighed, “I’m sorry it took this long. We’re leaving a few days after the boys do.”

“And Evie?”

Terzo leaned over, “I’m taking her to Disney,” he grinned.

One leaned even farther in, grinning, “ _We_ are taking her to Disney.”

Copia turned back to me, “I wouldn’t have made it here without you, mia dea. I owe you so much more than this.”

I stared at my husband, my love, gazing into his mismatched eyes, I leaned in, “What do you say,” I slipped my hand up his sleeve a bit until I found his warm skin and ran my thumb over his wrist, his pulse quickening under my fingertips, “You make your speech and then we sneak back upstairs?” Copia’s eyes flashed – we rarely had an empty apartment these days. We had turned into the _cool_ parents – Max, Mo and Evie’s friends plus... all the other children in the Church seemed to congregate in our living room and raid our fridge. I loved it. Copia loved it. But I missed my alone time with my husband. My _loud, unrestrained_ alone time. I leaned in closer still, my lips brushing Copia’s ears, “The music will start as soon as your give the speech, my love. After that, no one will be able to hear you scream.”

Copa stood up so fast that the entire table shifted with a jolt – the tableware clanging loudly as we all tried to catch our drinks. I snorted and covered my mouth to keep from laughing too loud. Dew gave me an exasperated look and I knew he felt the fire in my belly – he stood, pulling Lilly along with him, stomping out one of side doors. Lilly was giggling and she gave me a thumbs up before she disappeared.

“Children, Siblings, Clergy,” Copia held up his hands and his flock quieted, “Such a special day, no?” he smiled, his hands coming together in front of him as a murmur of agreement worked its way through the crowd, “It has been such a momentous day for my little family and we are very grateful that we could share it with you – and receive your love and support,” he paused a moment, turning to me and holding out his hand, I took it and he pulled me to his side, “And as expected, nothing in this dark temple shall go uncelebrated. My sons – Cosimo and Massimiliano – are now men of this Church. Tonight, you shall welcome them into your ranks with arms... open... wide,” Copia’s voice trailed off as the massive oak doors of the hall swung open. Everyone turned to see who might intrude so loudly whilst a Papa is speaking.

The guest wore a ceremonial cloak, dramatic and unnerving but old and torn – moths had destroyed big chunks of the once heavy velvet. Copia maneuvered me behind him a bit as the silent intruder approached. Aether and Mountain were standing in front of us in an instant. Dew reemerged from the shadows, Lilly behind him. Secondo stood, “Reveal yourself.”

“Do you not recognize me,” the man removed his hood to reveal long, raven dark hair and two, mismatched eyes, “Father?”

“No offense bud,” Dew said, rolling up his sleeves as he joined Mountain and Aether. Swiss was headed toward us and Cumulus and Cirrus were heading toward Evie. Rain, towards the boys. Dew continued, “but, any of these guys could be anybody’s daddy. And any asshole can pick up a white contact at Hot Topic. You gotta be more specific.”

“I am speaking to Papa Emeritus,” the man said, his gaze falling on Copia. He smiled wickedly, “The Fourth. I am his first born. And I have come to lay my claim on the high seat of our Dark Lord’s Church.”


	5. Per Aspera Ad Inferi

I paced in Copia’s office, he’d been gone for nearly two hours – with Secondo and Terzo. The kids were with Zoe and Aether. One, Nihil and Imperator had dismissed everyone to their dorms – the party was over. Dewdrop sat on Copia’s desk, Mountain by the window, inspecting the yard for more intruders.

They had taken the man down to the cells and there they had been questioning him since. As much as I didn’t want to believe it, I did. It was a bold claim – a dangerous one at that. The Papal Succession had only ever been questioned a handful of times in the millennia of the Church – and it always ended in bloodshed. I would send Mo to UCLA to be a cheerleader before I let him risk his life to become Papa. It wasn’t worth it, a few years or in Copia’s case, decades of rock bands and concerts and preaching was not worth rising my first born’s life – Satan be damned, I wouldn’t do it. Or allow it.

Dew hopped off the desk and stopped me in my tracks, “Chill, toots,” he said, his hands on my shoulders, “You’re gonna make me puke.”

“I’m sorry,” I said, wrapping my arms around him and sighing, “Just... emotional.”

“Need a doobie?” he asked nuzzling into my neck, “Lil made me some special brownies. I can steal Roland’s special stash.”

“Maybe later.”

“There’s people outside,” Mountain said, his deep, gravelly voice – usually strong and steady – was riddled with tension.

Dewdrop and I both ran to the window. Sure enough, though my vision was not as good as the Ghouls, there were people outside the gates. A few dark cars. Waiting. Dew pushed me behind him a bit, “Get Papa,” I said, quietly.

“Which one,” Mountain asked, already heading for the door.

“All of them.”

_Evie sat on the Aether and Zoe’s bed – away from everyone, unusual for the most social of the Copia-Emeritus clan. She was usually fairly nonchalant about Church business or whatever petty drama was ensuing – it didn’t interest her. She liked to be with her friends, she liked to be on the phone, she loved to read and draw and spend time in the gardens, she occasionally liked to learn spells from her mom. But tonight was different. She had never seen her mother’s face look so... worried. Or her dad’s eyes flash so dark. Zoe and Aether had whisked her away to their apartments and Max and Mo had joined them shortly after. She chewed on her lip and picked at invisible spots on the blanket. Aether and Zoe’s room smelled like incense – the little altar in the corner was dark, scraps of incense cones in a little cauldron sat in front of a small statue of Baphomet._

_Mo knocked on the door with his foot before entering with two mugs of hot chocolate, “Aether’s super-secret recipe,” he smiled at his sister. She was looking a bit forlorn but, took the mug and a long sip._

_“S’good,” she said, forcing half a smile but, it quickly fell._

_“Dad’s taking care of it,” Mo said, “That guys a jerk and he’ll be gone by breakfast. Maybe we’ll have a sacrifice tonight at midnight mass, eh?” he playfully elbowed her._

_“It’s not funny, Mo.”_

_“Hey,” he said, ruffling her hair, “You think Dad’s gonna let that fly? You think **grandpa** is gonna let is slide? Mom?”_

_“That guy just gave me the creeps, that’s all.”_

_“Same.”_

_“You think it’s true?”_

_Mo shrugged, “You know how things work around here – Uncle Dew was right. Anybody could be anybody’s daddy.”_

_“It’s weird to think of Dad with someone other than mom. Seems like they were just.. made for each other.”_

_“They were,” Mo said, “That guys not our brother. He’s an asshole.”_

_“Asshole is one of the qualifications for being one my brother,” Evie said, grinning a bit._

_“Shut up, goob,” Mo smiled._

_The two sat in silence, finishing their hot chocolate and then joining everyone else out in the living room, “You okay, love,” Aether said as Evie sat down next to him on the couch. She nodded but, snuggled into his shoulder. Aether kissed the top of her head – she was like one of his own. Aether and Copia often joked that all of their children were interchangeable and it wasn’t a surprise anymore to find them in each other’s rooms – sometimes with or without the regular occupants. The boys seemed fine but, they were better at hiding their emotions than Evie – who was like her mother, wearing her heart on her sleeve._

_There was a knock on the door and Aether got up to answer it, “We need you,” Rain said and Aether didn’t question it._

_“Stay here, my sweets,” he called, meeting Zoe’s eyes with a nod. She returned the gesture, locking the door behind him as it closed._

Copia finally returned, sending the Ghouls to see our new friend off and patrol the grounds for the rest of the night. I held him tightly, standing in the middle of the office, “Are you okay,” I whispered.

“Si, mia dea,” he sighed, “But you should sit.”

I swallowed and pulled back, staring at him. His eyes were no longer ablaze with fury – they were tired. And sad. I had not seen that look in a long time, “Cope.”

“Sit, please,” I obeyed. Copia poured me a glass of whiskey. He sat down next to me and handed me the amber liquid, “I want you to know that I love you, Amelia. And I will do everything in my power to keep you and our children safe.”

“He’s your son,” I said, tears already burning my eyes. Copia nodded, “Who... who is his mother?”

Copia looked away, gnawing on his lip. He cleared his throat and shook his head. I downed the whiskey and coughed a bit, “Copia,” my hand on his cheek, gently turning him to look at me, “Together. Always together, right?” Copia nodded and my lip trembled, “Tell me.”

“I love you, Amelia.”

“Copia.”

“It’s Mina.”

My happy, peaceful word shattered instantly. I was instantly transported back twenty years – the fear that I had known then was bubbled up in my stomach. Was it fear? Anger? Jealousy? I couldn’t guess as I ran for the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Copia’s hand – as it had always been - was on my back, his other pulling my hair away from my face. After a few moments, I sat against the wall, tears streaming down my face. Copia sat down next to me, “What do we do?”

“I hate to ask you, mia dea. I hate it,” Copia rubbed his face, smearing his makeup on his hands. He pushed his hair back with a shaky exhale, “Do you think you can commune?”

“I haven’t done that since before the boys were born.”

“We need the Dark Lord’s guidance. We need... him to decide.”

I stared at Copia, “You... can’t be serious. Copia – he doesn’t have the to the seat. It’s Mo. _Our_ son. This... imposter, what claim does he have other than your name? He isn’t part of the Clergy, the Church.”

Copia’s eye were sad and he shook his head, “After... you killed those men that night, Mina took him and a few others from that group and started her own little, faction. She raised him in the old ways. The _dark_ ways. It will be years before Mo is as powerful as he and... I don’t want my son to go through those rituals, do those _things_ that Mina had her son do. I would never ask him to do that.”

I swallowed, “Max and Evie need to leave. As soon as possible – we need to separate them from the Church.”

Copia nodded.

“Secondo needs to take Mo to Italy now.”

He nodded, again.

_Copia watched as his wife hardened a bit – she stood and left him in the bathroom, he heard the door open and then slam. He wanted to follow her but, she needed a minute. Copia knew that she was taking control as best she could but the sting of Copia and Mina having a son – that would not be so easy to deal with; he had seen it in her eyes the moment he said it. He had considered lying about but, the truth will out – sooner or later._

_In the cells, Copia had listened in silence as Secondo questioned the man – Lucien. A fitting name. He had a small following and some Ghouls – dark Ghouls, untamed and wild. More like demons than the docile creatures at the Church. Copia was most nervous about that – he would have to send more of his own Ghouls than he would like with the children. He doubted if he wanted to send them away at all – he could protect them better if they were here but, they could live some semblance of a life if they were gone. And if they appeared to be disconnected from the Church, they stood a greater chance of avoiding Lucien’s wrath if he did not take the Papal seat – or if he did._

_He should have killed Mina. All those years ago, when he had the chance._

I knocked on Secondo’s door, “Come in, tesoro.”

“You knew who I was by my knock?”

“You only knock when you’re sad,” Secondo said, standing in front of the fireplace, “And you only ever knock like that,” I stood beside him and he gazed at me, “You’ve spoken with your husband?” I nodded, “I’m going to take Mo to Italy, soon,” I nodded, again.

“Max and Evie need to go, as well,” I said, “Somewhere safe.”

“I’ve already made arrangements. My penthouse in Vegas should suit them well enough.”

“That’s a bit extravagant.”

“It’s one my most secure homes. Plus, we’ll send as many Ghouls as we need. Dewdrop has already spoken to Sister Lilly. She’s going to go with them, as well. You’ll need to stay with Copia. He needs you,” I looked at Secondo, tears blurring my vision and spilling over. He clucked his tongue and wiped them away, “I have seen you melt villains into sand, tesoro. This is a simple bump in the road.”

“Per aspera ad inferi,” I whispered, meeting his gaze, “no?”

“Please, do not quote my songs to me, tesoro. It is cheesy.”


	6. Principessa

_Copia was handed a pink, beautiful, healthy, screaming demon of a baby girl. She’d started in as soon as her toes were free of her mother’s confines and hadn’t let up since._

_Copia’s ears might have been sore but tears were streaming down his face once more as he gazed at his perfect daughter. Amelia smiled up at him, her hand on the back on his leg – in spite of her exhaustion, she was in good spirits. Evangeline had not come as easily as her brothers. In fact – from the moment of her conception, she had been difficult. Amelia had spent most of her first and second trimesters in and out of the hospital and on bed rest. She had been in labor for nearly three days and had been pushing for almost five hours. Amelia had gone in with plans for a natural, drug free delivery but, by hour thirty-two had not only given in but begged Copia for a martini and a cheeseburger. She had been allowed the cheeseburger and Copia had promised his tired, overwhelmed wife unlimited martinis as soon as it was over._

_Now, finally, it was done and Copia had now promised not only Amelia but, the entire staff of nurses and doctors gallons of alcohol and piles of food. Everyone was tired – two of the nurses – members of the Church - had stayed on with Amelia despite their shifts being long over and Copia knew no amount of booze could repay his gratitude for their support._

_After a few more moments, the nurse took Evangeline from Copia and helped Amelia get settled on feeding her. Amelia looked up at him, her head leaning back on her pillow and her eyes half-closed, “You should make some phone calls, I suppose,” she sighed, “Dad’s not going to be happy when he finds out she’s been here for an hour already.”_

_Secondo and the rest of the family had the boys at home – they had all come to the hospital on the first day but, Amelia and Copia had sent them back, in no mood to entertain or talk by the second day. Dew had text Copia’s phone so much, Copia had to threaten him with lavatory duty to get him to calm down. Terzo was as nervous but, called less often. Secondo and the First were the calmest – confident in Amelia’s strength and Copia’s support – they gave the couple their space. Copia leaned down and kissed her, she smiled and he pushed her still damp hair out of her face, “mia dea, ti amo.”_

_“I love you, more,” she mumbled as she struggled to stay awake._

Four Years Later

_“Mia dea,” Copia called, “I can’t find my collar – I have a meeting in twenty minutes with the Archbishop from – ah,” Amelia was holding his white collar between two fingers, reading from her tablet and sipping on her coffee, it was now unsurprising to see her spoon spinning on it’s own or, another one delivering a cube or two of sugar to her too strong coffee, “I would be lost without you,” Copia plucked the collar from her fingers and fidgeted with it until it slid into place in his shirt, “What are you ladies up to, today?” he asked, pouring himself a mug – the boys were in school now and next year, Evie would join them – until then, she ruled the roost at the Church._

_Amelia sat down the tablet and Copia saw she was working on a list for some new concoctions, “Mostly in the greenhouse but, I need to go into town and get some supplies. Dew’s had it in for my alcohol and I need some beeswax. And, I thought someone might like to stop for ice cream.”_

_Copia was about to whine and say that he’d like to go get ice cream but Amelia pressed her finger to his lips, jerking her head towards Evie – who sat at the table with a bowl of her favorite breakfast: peach oatmeal with cinnamon and brown sugar. She had a pile of toys, she stirred her oatmeal and played but, she wasn’t touching her spoon, “You?” Copia asked his wife and she shook her head. They both swallowed and watched for a few more moments before Evie picked up her spoon and shoved a mouthful of oatmeal into her mouth before returning to her toys. This time, the spoon remained still. Copia walked over to his daughter and squatted so that they were at eye level, “Good morning, principessa,” he smiled._

_“Good morning, papa,” she said but, was focused on her toys – it appeared that a stegosaurus was intent on eviscerating Barbie._

_“Who taught you to use your spoon like that?” he asked and Evie shrugged, “Did someone teach you?”_

_Evie shook her head, “I just did it, papa. Like mama.”_

_Copia looked up to Amelia and she shrugged and Copia stood, kissing Evie’s head on his way up, “Apples and trees, no, mia dea?”_

_“We’ll see,” Amelia smiled and kissed him, “You’re going to be late.”_

Nine Years Later

_Last night had been long. And frustrating._

_The Twins had given Copia and Amelia a few hard times but, they were never as defiant as their little sister. Or stubborn. Or so incredibly focused on disobeying her parents at every opportunity. Of course, she was as sweet and kind as her brothers but, she had the Emeritus rage._

_Last night was no different. She had been grounded for sneaking out and was missing a night at the movies with her friends, Satan bless her, Copia and Amelia had been waiting at the bottom of the rain gutter as she climbed down. It had not been pleasant. For anyone._

_This morning, the house was quiet. Evie was still sleeping – she was without a phone and any other electronic device and it seemed her brain was thankful for the respite – she had been snoring when Amelia checked on her. It was Saturday morning and the boys were sleeping in. Copia and Amelia sat at the table, Lucky Charms and milk between them. They both read- Copia catching up on emails and Amelia reading a book of spells that had been uncovered in Sweden. Between bites – Amelia’s hand fell on Copia’s thigh, his hand over hers. The peaceful silence was interrupted by Evie’s voice, shrill with fear, “Mommy? Mommy!” she called from her room and Amelia immediately jumped up, tossing her things aside. She ran to Evie’s room and Copia followed. Evie was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face and as soon as Copia appeared, she shrieked, “Mom only! I said Mom! Get out, Dad!”_

_Copia held up his hands in surrender and backed out quickly, shutting the door as he did. He stood outside, leaning against the opposite wall – no way was he going to face the wrath of Amelia and Evie if he got caught eavesdropping. A few minutes later, Evie and Amelia appeared, Evie in her hot pink, oversized bathrobe and Amelia shaking her head at Copia, giving him the “shut-the-hell-up” look._

_After procuring some items from her apothecary, Amelia joined Evie in the bathroom and Copia heard the bathtub running. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and the Ghoulettes appeared with armfuls of bags from the commissary, “Out of the way, Papa,” Cirrus said and the two of them slipped into the bathroom._

_An hour passed and Copia was starting to worry, “Hopefully nothing contagious,” he mumbled, cleaning up breakfast – the cereal now soggy in the bowls and the milk on the table turning warm. He was a little frustrated – he had been hoping to convince Amelia to return to bed before the kids woke up. Lucky Charms and a little post-breakfast romp in the hay? He could think of worse ways to start the day._

_He jumped when the bathroom door swung open, “You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Evie yelled, stomping back to her room, “This is such a fucking rip off! Why can’t I have a dick!? Shit!”_

_Cirrus and Cumulus quickly and quietly walked towards the door, “Thanks, ladies,” Amelia sighed as they left as quickly as they had come in._

_“What’s going on?”_

_Amelia wrapped her arms around Copia’s stomach, “Your daughter started her period and she just found out she’s got a solid fifty more years of it.”_

_“She did? That’s wonderful! I should congratulate her,” Copia said, happy but, feeling his heart squelch a bit._

_“Ah, no,” Amelia smiled, “No-no. I mean, it is wonderful but, not really something she’s gonna wanna share with... her... Dad. She wasn’t happy when the Ghoulettes showed up.”_

_“I understand,” Copia sighed, pressing his lips to Amelia’s temple, “They’re growing up.”_


	7. Goodbyes

We had received a multitude of messages from Lucien in the days following his arrival and the highest members of the Clergy – those who were not at the boy’s celebration – were arriving by the minute. Copia and I worked quickly to get the children out of the Church as soon as possible. Lucien had not threatened any violence _yet_ but, his presence alone was a threat to them.

Lilly and One were going with Max and Evie to Las Vegas. As scared as I knew they were they had perked up when we told them that they were staying at one of their favorite vacation spots. Mo was a little jealous knowing that his siblings were going to live the life of luxury while he was in Italy at a Satanic Monastery taking the fast track to, at least, priesthood.

Everyone else in the Church had been allowed to temporarily transfer to another church or have an apartment or hotel paid for until the threat of Lucien and his Ghouls was over. Many stayed. Copia was a beloved Papa and his flock was fiercely loyal – Lucien’s takeover, if there was one, would not be easy.

Things had been tense between Copia and I since Lucian’s reveal. I wasn’t sure why I felt betrayed or jealous but, I did. Everything I had felt when Mina was at the Church all those years ago was bubbling up and I was quick to snap at my husband. I felt guilty about it – trying my best to love him in spite of my anger – reminding myself Copia didn’t know, he didn’t have an affair with Mina under my nose. None of this was his fault. I still loved him. I still wanted him. He was still my Copia, my love, my mate, father of my children.

I helped the kids pack, delivering piles of freshly washed clothes to their bedrooms. Evie was up to her third suitcase and I pulled out a string bikini, literally, made of nothing but string, “Mom, it’s _Las Vegas,_ ” she said, rolling her eyes and sneaking the bikini into her carry on as if I didn’t see it, “Everyone wears suits like that.”

“Make good choices, princess,” I kissed her head and left. I heard her groan and saw out of the corner of my eye, the bikini landing in the _no_ pile.

I took the rest of the clothes down the hall, “Hey, mom,” Max said, already in shorts and a tee with oversized sunglasses on, “What do you think?”

“Tourist,” I smiled, handing him the last of his clothes.

“That’s what I told him,” Mo said, taking the basket from me, “Uncle Terzo is the only dude I know that can pull off sunglasses like that.”

Copia’s voice echoed off the walls, “Ten-minute warning, la mia famiglia!”

“I need another suitcase,” Evie yelled back, panicking.

“They have washers and dryers in Las Vegas, principessa,” Copia said but, I heard him searching through the hall closet.

The boys each had a suitcase. Max had the biggest carry on possible for Rainier, his cat-familiar. Mo had the same – a _very_ expensive carry on enclosure for Judas, his snake. I stared at them, my eyes burning with tears, “She’s gonna cry, again,” Mo said, and I squeaked a bit, holding out my arms.

“Satan help us,” Max smiled but they both stepped up and gave their mom a hug.

“We’re gonna be fine, mom,” Mo said, “I’m gonna go and become the most badass Emeritus of all time and then I’m gonna come back here and kick some ass.”

“I’m gonna get wasted by the pool,” Max snorted and I smacked the back of his head.

“Mom, have you seen my Uggs,” Evie said from the doorway, “Oh, _god._ Dad they’re group hugging, again!”

“Well, get in there,” Copia said and he pushed her forward and then all five of us were standing there, Evie squished against my back and Copia’s arms struggling to hold us both.

“You’re crushing me,” Evie groaned.

“Shut up and feel the love, Evangeline,” Mo said, mussing up her hair.

After a few moments, her arms snaked around my stomach and I sighed – this was going to be the last time we were together and I wasn’t sure if we would be back together sooner or later, “It’s time to go,” Copia finally said and when we separated, everyone’s faces were a bit long and we were all quiet as we headed for the cars waiting outside.

Secondo and One were waiting patiently by the dark sedans, the kids had said their goodbyes to their friends, Ghouls, Terzo and great-grandparents earlier. We walked down the long sidewalk, Copia and I struggling to keep ourselves under control. We all said goodbye to Max and Evie first, their plane leaving sooner, “Be safe, mia nipote,” One pulled me into a tight hug.

“Take care of my babies,” I said, barely able to whisper, the lump in my throat making it impossible to speak, “Try not to get into too much trouble.”

“Ah, that will be easy,” he kissed my cheek, “Sister Lilly is already there – getting things ready, the Ghoulettes are coming, no? Besides, Celine and I are already making plans,” he stepped back, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Dion? Celine Dion?” Max asked, his eye wide.

“Si, what other Celine is there?” One winked at me.

Max giggled and hugged me and kissed my cheek, “I’m sorry – I know this is serious but, my god. Celine Dion. Get in the car, Primo!”

“Hug me,” I turned to Evie while Max said goodbye to Copia.

“Can’t you come with us,” she asked, her cheek on my shoulder.

“As soon as this is over, I’ll be there,” I ran my fingers through her hair.

“Still have to summon a familiar, you know,” she said.

“I know, baby. Soon, I promise.”

“Come here,” Copia said while Max and One climbed into the car.

Evie’s lip trembled – she had kept up the charade of toughness up for the last few days and it was cracking a bit, “I don’t even know who Celine Dion is. I don’t wanna go.”

“It’s just for a little while,” Copia said, kissing Evie’s head, “Then we’ll take a very, very long vacation. And get your mother a lot of wine.”

“Thank god,” I laughed through my tears, “C’mon, baby. You gotta go. Keep your Uncle out of trouble, make sure your brother eats at least one vegetable a day,” I held her hand and we walked the few paces to the car, “Wear sunscreen,” I kissed her cheek, “Your father has a standing, unlimited credit at Versace at Caesars.”

“Really?” she asked, wiping her cheek.

“Go wild, baby.”

“Eh,” Copia held open the car door for her, “Not too wild, principessa, please.”

“I’ll do my best, daddy,” she kissed his cheek and the hopped in, her mood lifted a bit.

“Call every day,” I said as the car started, “Make good choices!”

Mo and Secondo waited patiently, “She’s going to blow that credit out of the water,” Secondo said, pulling me close.

“Yeah,” I said, clinging to Secondo. I didn’t want him to go – I felt like Evie. I relied on him for nearly everything for years now and I was nervous about going through this without him.

“I’m a phone call away, tesoro,” he said, quietly.

“I know,” I cleared my throat and stepped back, “Thank you, Dad. For everything.”

If he didn’t have sunglasses on, I would suspect his eyes were glassy, “Don’t thank me yet, my love. I still have to complete this task,” he looked over to Mo – who Copia had his arm around.

“Come here,” I said, and hugged my first born, “Be safe. Listen to your grandfather. I’ll know if you don’t.”

“Love you, mom,” he said, quietly.

“I love you, too, baby boy.”

We watched them while they got themselves situated, Mo rolled down the window, “Kick some ass, ma,” he grinned and winked, cocky as ever.

Copia and I watched as Mo and Secondo drove off. It was silent. The street fairly calm. Copia slipped his arm around me and I turned into him, weeping quietly, Copia apologizing over and over, “I’m sorry, mia dea,” his lips pressed to my hair, “I’m sorry – we’ll take care of it and they’ll be back.”

After a few moments, I settled down and we walked back inside, “I’m going to go lay down,” I said, heading for the stairs.

“Don’t forget -,” Copia began but I held up my hand.

“Assembly at six,” I sighed, exhausted.

“Si, mia dea,” Copia stood in the foyer, staring at me pitifully.

“I just need a minute, Cope,” I said before turning down the hallway that led to our rooms. The Clergy was meeting this evening to begin discussions about Lucian. I just needed to decompress. If I had to deal with multiple traumas in a day, I deserved a snack and a nap in between. I washed my face and changed into a hoodie and sweatpants; when I stepped out of the bathroom, Copia was already in bed.

“Let me hold you,” he said, holding up one arm and patting his chest, “Let me take care of you.”

I sighed and gave him a weak smile but, snuggled up next to him, “It’s quiet in here,” I whispered – there had been many mornings and naptimes and bedtimes that our bed had been overflowing with babies, sippy cups, snacks and toys and books. Even on lazy Sunday mornings, when the kids were older, they would pile into bed and we’d eat donuts and watch television.

“Si,” he said, his fingers tracing my ear, making me sleepy, “Maybe we should make some more babies.”

I kissed Copia’s neck, “I love you,” I yawned, “But unless you’re pushing three watermelons out of your vagina, no more babies.”

Copia chuckled, the sound of it relaxed me a bit – grounded me - soon, I was asleep.


	8. the Assembly

_Copia loved it when Amelia wore her gowns._

_Of course, he loved it when she wore anything or nothing but, there was something about her in a gown that matched his papal robes and mitre that made her impossible to resist. She no longer had Zoe or Imperator help her – her closet had grown tenfold as she learned what fabrics and shapes to have made for her. Tonight, despite the circumstances, was no different. He waited outside in the foyer for her, everyone else waiting for them in the great hall. Copia rarely was nervous anymore but, tonight, his was fidgety and had to force himself to take slow, cleansing breaths as he patiently awaited the arrival of his wife._

_And when she appeared at the top of the stairs, he smiled and his felt his shoulders relax a bit as she descended the steps towards him. She wore a black, velvety gown with a sparkling blue and gold grucifix on the collar. The hem of her collar, sleeves and collar were beaded the same, just enough to match him. “A balm to my nerves,” Copia said, taking her hands and kissing both, “Evie called. Lilly picked them up at the airport in a stretch limo and took them straight to a waterpark.”_

_“Wearing them out on the first day, not a terrible idea,” Amelia forced half a smile but, it quickly fell, “I’m nervous,” Amelia said, still holding tight to Copia’s hands._

_“Me, too,” Copia admitted._

_“We can’t just... run off with the kids, can we?”_

_“Afraid not,” Copia said, though it wasn’t out of the questions... yet, “Come, mia dea. Let’s get this over with.”_

We stood in front of the doors, waiting to be announced – the Church still holding true to its traditions of pomp and circumstance, “Papa Emeritus the Fourth and Mama Amelia Emeritus,” our names were called out and I cringed at my formal title. It was rarely used with the Ghouls and Siblings that lived at the Church with us but, visiting Clergy and Siblings and especially Ghouls, always used it and I could not sway them to call me _just_ Amelia – Mama was for my children.

Copia and I walked through down the aisle, chairs had been erected on both sides of the hall – business was never conducted in the chapel. I slipped my hand into Copia’s as we walked slowly, our heads held high despite our nerves – Copia gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and guided me to the two gilded chairs on the dais where we usually ate. Copia waited for me to settle into the seat and standing in front of me as a shield, letting me adjust my gown. I looked up at him and he winked before taking his own seat with a sigh. Dewdrop took his place beside me, Mountain and Aether beside Copia. Swiss, Rain and the Ghoulettes standing in the shadows behind us. Terzo was leading the assembly – Copia and I could participate but, it would be frowned upon; the heir to the Papal seat was our son and we were, obviously and proudly, biased.

Terzo stood, “We’ve gathered here today to discuss –,” he frowned when an Archbishop stood and interrupted.

“The son of the Papa, who has laid claim to the seat,” he said, “We know. Kill this _imposter_ and be done with it. Cosimo is the next in line to be Papa.”

“I appreciate your fervor,” Copia said, “But, the Clergy must discuss this – if there are those that support Lucien, we must hear them. There must a clerical vote, whatever the decision.”

“Yes, Papa,” the Archbishop gave a quick bow but, did not return to his seat, “The _boy_ was raised by the very people who tried to break us twenty years ago,” the said and was met with a quiet murmur of agreement, “We could never allow him to lead.”

I would have to make a mental note of the Archbishop’s name and send him lots and lots of thank you gifts. I was beginning to relax when a Cardinal stood, “The boy is still a Papa’s son,” he said, “He is said to be as powerful as a Papa now and he is barely older than Cosimo,” Copia’s hand came to rest over mine.

“Power does not make a leader,” the Archbishop argued.

“No, it does not,” the Cardinal agreed, “But, perhaps it is time for a new power to step up in our Church. For too long have we just been the shadow of a rock band.”

“A rock band who has garnered thousands of followers over the years,” one of the priests, Father Berkely stood, “A band who pays your salary, Cardinal.”

“And I will be forever grateful for that,” the Cardinal gave a curt nod toward Copia, “And for the sacrifices the entire Emeritus family has made for our Church. But perhaps it is time for a new bloodline.”

“Might I remind you,” Terzo said, returning to his seat – just as ornate as mine but, on the bottom steps next to Nihil – clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted, “That our Mama’s position was ordained by the Dark Lord himself and that not only is she the Emeritus Heir but, so are her children – fathered by your Papa, in Unholy matrimony. If _anyone_ is in line for this, it is their child.”

“Here, here,” the Archbishop looked smugly at the Cardinale.

“Cosimo is a vibrant, intelligent, well-rounded young man. He has left to begin his training,” Terzo continued, “His sire is a Papa and his mother, a powerful witch – a direct Emeritus descendent. There is no better choice.”

“Except the man who is _also_ a child of a Papa,” another Cardinal stood, “One who is has been raised by a child of our Church.”

“Who was excommunicated,” Terzo retorted.

“Nonetheless,” the Cardinal continued, “He was raised as a child of Satan and has shown great promise in the dark arts of our faith,” the Cardinal paused, “I have witnessed it myself.”

“That is treason,” the Archbishop spat but, his words were lost amidst the commotion. It wasn’t a split but, there were more people who seemed to be open to the idea of Lucien than I expected.

I looked to Copia who remained silent but, his brow was furrowed and his eyes dark. Terzo stood and held up his hands, “Gentlemen,” he said, “Sit. Down,” the room was growing too loud and Terzo’s voice was lost amongst the dissention.

“Bunch of fuckin’ idiots,” Dew said, his arms folded in front of him, “You okay?”

“No,” I said, anger heating my neck.

“I know,” he said, “Want me to kill one of them?”

“I’m making a list,” I said and Copia gave my hand a squeeze, reminding me people might still hear us.

Terzo turned to us and sighed, “Perhaps we should adjourn?”

“Can’t even control your own Clergy,” a familiar and unwelcome voice echoed off the walls and the room quieted in an instance. Lucien stood smirking in the doorway.

Dew stepped forward with Aether and Mountain, “You are not welcome here,” Terzo said.

“Oh, but I am hearing that I might be,” Lucian walked down the aisle, his hands in his pockets. His hair was tied back today and I saw Copia in him. Dew’s hand found my shoulder.

“Cosimo is not here, either,” the Archbishop sneered, “It is not done.”

“I don’t do much like you old idiots do,” Lucien had not taken his eyes off of Copia. I was aware of a darkness in the corners of the hall that swirled in the corners and I realized he had at least a few unmasked, unrestrained Ghouls at his disposal.

“There must be a vote,” Nihil glared, speaking for the first time this evening. He leaned forward a bit, his milky eyes glaring; Lucien’s gaze turned slowly to Nihil and I felt a shiver of fear creep down my spine, “And _you_ are not welcome. You are the last in line to that seat – you are a petulant child who thinks he deserves special treatment because his mother was a _whore,_ ” Lucien’s eyes flashed. If a pin dropped, it would sound like thunder, “A whore who tried to destroy the very Church you think you have the right to lead,” The darkness in the corners of the room was growing along with the rage in Lucien’s eyes.

“Copia,” I whispered.

“You should not have said that,” Lucien growled and the walls shook – the dark mist shot towards Nihil and our own Ghouls leapt from their seats and the balcony and the steps – Dew was the first to arrive, disappearing into the shadows of his comrades in defense of Nihil. Mountain grabbed Nihil and yanked him away, his oxygen tank clanging on the floor.

I jumped up, listening as the Ghouls fought –howling wind and cracking thunder and... screaming, horrible screaming – made us clamp our hands over our ears. Copia caught me around the middle and held me close while the Clergy toppled over one another – attempting to put some space between themselves and the Ghouls without trampling the others.

It seemed longer but, in a few moments, Lucian snapped his fingers and his Ghouls retreated – dissipating until they were gone completely.

And then I cried out – wrenching myself from Copia’s arms.

Dew lay on the floor. His mask cracked, blood seeping his hairline.

A horrible gash across his chest – oozing blood at a steady, threatening pace – his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. Lucien smiled. And then, he was gone.


	9. Forgiveness

I fell to my knees and pulled Dew into my arms, Copia immediately at my side, ripping his chasuble off, his mitre falling to the floor, he knelt down beside me and pressed the soft side of the fabric to Dew’s chest – Dew whined, but his eyes remained closed and his breathing ragged. I looked up at Rain and Swiss, both of them were covered in cuts and scrapes but, nothing as bad as Dew. Rain had a nasty bite on his arm, “Such pity for a creature given to us to be _used,_ ” Lucien looked down at us, “They are no more than servants, bestowed upon us by the Dark Lord to be cast-off. You see my Ghouls?” he smirked, “They obey and I don’t coddle them. Just let them have a bit of blood every once in a while.”

“You’re an asshole,” I hissed, through gritted teeth, tears blurring my vision. Dew’s hand came up to my lips, trying to silence me – I held it to my chest, “Leave or your fate will be worse than excommunication.”

“Who says?” Lucien leaned down and took my chin in his hand. I tried to pull free but he held tightly. Dew growled – weakly – but he growled.

“You will take your hand off of my wife,” Copia stepped down towards us – his tone unlike any I had ever heard, “Immediately,” the walls rumbled and I looked to my husband, his white eye glowing. Copia seemed to be the only one who had any power over Lucien, who stood slowly, letting go of my chin with a push, “You will leave. This Clergy will vote, as is our custom. You are not Papa.”

“Yet,” Lucian smirked and I returned my gaze to Dew – who was pale.

“You are _not_ Papa, you are not a member of this Clergy and you are not welcome here,” Copia closed the space between them, “You will leave and you will not return to any Church of mine until you have been summoned – _if_ you are summoned.”

Lucian stared at Copia but, turned and left, “You have three days,” he said, his hands back in his pockets. He was followed by a battalion of Ghouls and clergymen, I didn’t know if they were making sure that he was leaving or if they were following him, “Get him to the apothecary,” I said and Aether picked up Dew who was silent now, he buried his face into Aether’s shoulder. Terzo helped me to my feet – my gown now soaked with blood, “Call Lilly, call the doctor – Smith is on call tonight, I think,” I wiped my face and realized I just smeared Dew’s blood on my cheek. A murmur of commotion was growing – the dissent from before now stoked by the violence they had just witnessed. It was clear that Lucien was powerful – and power, even if it wasn’t your own, was addictive – enticing at best. I tried to ignore the support I heard for Lucien. Copia took my hand and kissed it, bringing me back to him, “Kill him,” I said, quietly, “If that’s what it takes, we kill him.”

Copia said nothing but, he nodded, the soft leather of his gloves running over my knuckles.

“Papa,” Terzo said, his hands still on my arms, “Copia,” he shouted over the din, “What do we do?”

“Lock down, everything – locked. Let the Ghouls take off their masks. Start up a patrol,” Copia said and Terzo nodded, “No more surprise visits. At all. We’ll have a vote – soon. Get this over with,” his eyes fell on me, “See to Dewdrop.”

I nodded and left, Mountain and Swiss following me, “Swiss... Rain, you, too,” I said, “Need to get you cleaned up.”

Dew was on the couch, groaning and uncomfortable, “Hey,” I knelt next to him, his mask was off – he had a bruise along the cut on his face where his mask had cracked in on it.

“Called the doc,” Mountain said, “He’s an hour out, at least,” his already deep voice was gravelly, “He said to get him cleaned up best we could and keep him comfortable.”

“He wanted you to do it,” Aether said, “The, uh, stitches.”

“I can’t do stitches,” I said, “He knows I suck at it.”

“I want you, Ames,” Dew growled quietly, “Don’t need no quack. You suck just enough that it’ll leave a sweet scar.”

“You’re an idiot and you need a doctor,” I said, pushing his blonde hair out of his face, he was clammy and I chewed on my lip.

Dew stared at me, “Just do it. You can and you know it.”

“I’ll get him cleaned up,” I said, “Did you call Lilly?”

“Not yet.”

“He’ll be fine,” I said, “If she comes home – send the Ghoulettes. And some others,” Mountain nodded.

Dew growled once more but closed his eyes. Mountain took his phone into the other room and Aether procured some supplies while I held Dew’s hand, peppering his knuckles with kisses, “Been a long time since I’ve seen you fight,” I said, quietly.

“You’ve never seen me fight,” Dew’s voice was gravelly, “You’ve seen me kill. You’ve seen me attack. Tonight, I just got my ass kicked.”

“You saved Nihil,” I sniffled, putting his hand back on the couch, I started to peel off his shirt.

“I don’t why,” Dew said, “Old fart’s always mean to me.”

“He’s mean to everyone.”

The whole time, Rain was sitting in the corner, staring. He had always been the quietest but this time it was different, “You okay, bud?” Dew wheezed. Aether set a tub of warm water down on the coffee table and then a pile of washcloths and a bottle of vodka, “Rainy?” Rain grunted and I turned my attention back to Dew, now shirtless, “Gimme a drink of that before you torture me.”

Aether looked at me and I nodded. Aether held the bottle to Dew’s lips and he guzzled it – it would never cease to amaze me how my gremlin could drink alcohol like water. He coughed this time – whining, “That’s enough,” I said, quietly. I took the vodka and Aether put his hands on Dew’s shoulders, “I’ll try and make it fast,” I said.

“Don’t act like you won’t like it,” Dew grimaced.

“Maybe if you deserved it this time,” I said and Dew chewed on his lip, “You ready?”

“Rock my world, baby,” Dew growled.

I poured the vodka over the gash and Dew squealed – writhing under Aether’s hands. I poured the alcohol until it ran fairly clear and finally, stopped bleeding. Aether let go as I dipped a washcloth in the warm water, “Fuck, Dew,” Aether said, “Really?”

“What?” I asked, wringing out the cloth and turning back to Dew, “oh, god, Dew,” I pulled a pillow over the bulge in his pants, “You’re a freak.”

Dew’s eyes were closing but he had a weak smirk, “If the bloods in my dick, I can’t bleed out, right?”

“Just rest,” I said, cleaning up his chest and stomach, the tub of water turning pink as his pale skin reappeared.

Dew was sleeping when I finished, the doctor still not here. Mountain appeared from Copia’s office and held out the phone while I cleaned up the rags, “It’s Lilly.”

I took it the phone and held it to my ear, “He’s okay,” I said, “It’s bad but, he’s okay.”

“Should I come?” she asked, her voice riddled with worry and I could tell she’d been crying.

“Whatever you want, Lilly,” I said, leaning against the counter and rubbing my face, “I can’t ask you to stay. Just let me know and I’ll make the arrangements. We’ll send the private jet.”

It was quiet for a long time, “I’ll stay,” she said, quietly, “I told Primo. I didn’t tell the kids. I won’t, obviously. Just... keep me updated,” I was crying, quietly, staring at my blood-stained gown, “Amelia?”

I sniffed, “I’m fine,” I cleared my throat, “Overwhelmed.”

“I can come home,” Lilly said, sounding more confident than before.

“No, no,” I shook my head, “Don’t come home for me. I’m fine. If it makes you feel better – Dew got a boner while I was cleaning him up.”

“Oh, god,” she groaned, “He’ll be fine.”

“Kiss the kids for me,” I sighed.

“They’re at the buffet. With Primo and Barry Manilow.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Ah, I wish I was. Criss Angel is coming tomorrow.”

“They’re never going to want to come home,” it was quiet again for a few moments, I was relieved the kids were having a good time. They deserved it. Swiss stepped quietly into the room and I took in his bruised face and bloody hands, then Rain, who was inspecting the bite mark on his arm, “I’ve got two other Ghouls who need some attention.”

“I’ll call in the morning – call me first if anything changes,” Lilly said.

“Of course,” I hung up the phone and handed it back to Mountain, “Send some Ghouls, just in case,” I said, quietly.

“Already did it,” Mountain said, “They’re on their way now.”

“Thank you,” I said, giving his arm a squeeze. I turned to Rain and Swiss, “Come over here, both of you.”

“You first,” Swiss said, “Yours is worse.”

Rain groaned but, obeyed, shuffling over, rolling up his sleeve, “Can we skip the alcohol?” he asked.

“Ah, no,” I said, inspecting the bite, “If anybody needs it, it’s you. Do Ghouls get rabies?”

“No,” Mountain said, “But, that’s gonna get a nasty infection if you don’t clean it.”

“And Dew?” I asked, my gaze returning to my familiar on the couch.

“Not as risky as a bite,” Mountain said, “But, he’ll need rest. No screwing around like usual.”

I turned back to Rain, “Sorry,” I said, grabbing the bottle of vodka. Rain nodded and held his arm over the sink. He was silent as I poured the vodka over the bite. Even Swiss winced from across the room. We cleaned his arm, covered it in antibiotic ointment and wrapped it in bandage. Swiss was less gory and we cleaned up his cuts on his hands. By the time we were done, Dew was awake and the Doctor had arrived. We all watched while he stitched Dew up – Dew doing his best to not make too much fuss.

I turned away, Aether pulled me into his shoulder and I tried not to cry.

_Copia was exhausted. The assembly – if he could even call it that – had gone on for hours – the sky turning grey outside the windows when Terzo finally called it. He wasn’t sure the vote would swing in Mo’s favor anymore. They would return to assembly tomorrow morning and then vote tomorrow night._

_Copia held his mitre and robes over his arm as he trudged back to his rooms. The apothecary door was open a crack and he pushed it, stepping inside. He sighed – Dew was asleep, his chest now clean and a neat line of stitches ran across it. Amelia was sitting on the floor, her head on the edge of the couch, also asleep. Rain had his head on her lap, snoring quietly, holding his arm, Amelia’s fingers in his hair. Swiss sat in the chair near the fireplace and Mountain sat in the windowsill – always on patrol._

_There were two empty bottles of vodka on the counter and a few shot glasses. There was a pile of bloody bandages and washcloths in the sink, a few bottles of antibiotics on the counter. Copia knelt down to Amelia, his knees cracking, “Mia dea,” he whispered and she stirred, looking up at him with sleepy eyes._

_“You should take a shower,” he said, “Get some rest.”_

_She made to argue but, Swiss joined Copia at his side, “I’ll sit with them,” he said, “You go.”_

_Amelia nodded and carefully switched spots with Swiss, Rain hardly stirring – he snuggled into Swiss’ lap with a sigh. Amelia procured blankets and pillows for them all before letting Copia lead her to their bathroom. She leaned against the counter while Copia undid the buttons down her back, kissing the skin he revealed. Once the dress pooled around her ankles, he turned around and turned on the shower – letting the bathroom fill up with steam. Amelia started on his shirt when he returned to her and he worked on the pins in her hair, “We have to get the kids somewhere safer if they vote for him,” she said, focusing on the buttons, pulling the shirttails out of his pants._

_“I’ve already spoken to Primo,” Copia said, “And your father. You and the kids will go to Italy with Nihil and Terzo. I’ll stay here for a bit, making sure everyone is... safe. And then I’ll join you.”_

_“No, you’ll come with us,” she said, glaring up at him, “I’m not leaving you here.”_

_“It will just be for a few days,” Copia said, “Turn around,” he said and she obeyed. He pulled her hairbrush from the drawer and ran it through her hair, “If people don’t want to live under Lucien’s rule... they’ll need help leaving. They’ll need my help.”_

_Amelia’s eyes were closing as he ran the brushed the knots away, “Three days,” Amelia said, “And then you come.”_

_“Of course,” Copia said, his lips on her shoulder, “I am sorry, mia dea. Truly. I can never expect your forgiveness.”_

_It was quiet for a long time, the bathroom sweltering as they stood there – Amelia’s head hanging and Copia pressed up against her. He wished he could take it away – all the pain they’d been through but, perhaps it was their lot, to survive test after test. Together._

_“You’ll always have it,” she whispered._

_“What?”_

_“My forgiveness,” she said, putting a hand over his, “And my love, Copia. You’ll always have it.”_


	10. Sin City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning - a brief situation where rape is implied and/or suggested and may make people uncomfortable.

“I’ve not communed in nearly twenty years,” I said, once again seated in the gilded chair, the gown I wore today was black. A bit more subdued. I was in no mood for sparkling beadwork or heavy, ornate fabrics. Copia’s hand sat in my lap, enclosed in two of mine. Even he wore his more toned-down chasuble and mitre, the other sent to the dry cleaners to remove the blood, “I will certainly try – for the Clergy, of course – but I can guarantee nothing.”

“That is all we ask, _Mama._ ”

My cheeks turned red and I looked to Copia for guidance, “You have my support, either way.”

I took a deep breath, “I’ll some time to prepare,” my gaze turned to Terzo, “Papa?”

“Of course,” he nodded, “This assembly shall take a recess for mealtime and then, reassemble in the Chapel upon ringing of the bells.”

Copia and I stood and so did the rest of the room. We walked off the side of the dais, out a side door that led to the Chapel, “I want to check on Dew first. I’ll need to change, too,” I said, “I’m not burning up Valentino for this.”

I returned to the apothecary. Dew was sleeping on the couch still but, he’d put on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. There was a box of Pop Tarts and a fresh bottle of vodka – half gone – on the table. Nihil was sitting next to the fireplace with a cup of tea, “He’s a menace, that one,” he said, raising his cup to me, “Little bastard nearly took my finger off for the pastries.”

I kissed the top of Nihil’s head, “How’re you feeling?” He had a nice string of bruises on his arms where Mountain had yanked him away from the melee.

“Oh, my sweet,” Nihil smiled up at me, “It’s been a long time since I was man-handled by a big, burly Ghoul. Brings back memories.”

“Oh, well... uh. Ah... okay. I’m glad you’re feeling alright,” I patted his shoulder and excused myself to the bedroom. I changed into leggings and a tank top and grabbed my robe in case I was successful. I snagged some bay and sage from my stores, “They want me to commune,” I said, quietly.

Nihil nodded, “You’ll do fine, my darling.”

“I’m not so sure,” I said, standing over Dew, “I’m going to send some Ghouls up here to watch over him – in case I’m successful.”

“Of course, darling,” Nihil said, shuffling over to the kettle on the little Bunsen burner.

Back in the chapel, Terzo and Copia had cleared the altar and I burned the sage and bay, “My darling,” Terzo said, “You do not have to. I can see your heart beating from here.”

“No, I’m fine.”

He narrowed his eyes but, after a moment, he nodded, “Shall I call the Clergy?”

“Yes,” I said, and Terzo left – the bells ringing soon after. I moved to stand next to Copia, his arm snaking around my waist, “We’ll try it without the spell first and then if that doesn’t work, we’ll need try it with.”

“I remember,” Copia smiled a bit, “Seeing you commune for the first time. It was also the first time I saw you naked,” I rolled my eyes, “It was but... I was in shock – too scared – to get hard.”

I slapped his chest, “Well try not to do it today.”

Copia ran a finger along the thing strap of my shirt, “I’ll try,” he said, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

“You are the worst.”

We both straightened as the Chapel doors opened and the Clergy filed in. They were quiet – though I could feel the tense excitement in the air. Not a single one of them had seen me commune but, oh, had they heard. I was afraid they’d be disappointed today.

It took a few minutes – but soon the temperature was rising as the Chapel was crammed with humans and Ghouls. Terzo stood in front of the altar and raised his hands – a hush fell over the crowd, “The dark arts, as we know – are not promised. Mama Amelia,” he gave me an apologetic, sideways glance before continuing, “is a gifted communicator and we will show her the respect she deserves. There will be no speaking – not a peep until I say we have concluded.”

The room was silent.

Terzo turned to me and held out his hand. I took it and he led me to the altar and helped me up, the cringe that followed the touch of the cool stone brought back memories of the last time I had communed – my heartbeat quickened and I swallowed nervously, “You can do it, my love,” Copia appeared at my head, “You can.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath – attempting to make contact with the Dark Lord. Whispers filled my ears – like seashells had been pressed to my ears and my eyes shot open, “Do you hear that?” I asked, turning to Terzo but, he was not there.

I looked up and Copia was gone.

My head fell to the side and the room was empty.

I panicked but, could not move, “Try not exert yourself,” Lucian’s voice froze me, “You won’t be able to move. Or return to reality until I say so. Best not to fight it,” I tried to scream but, my breath caught in my throat, “Didn’t want to hear that annoying little voice of yours, either,” he put his hand over my mouth and it was slick with blood – the metallic taste made bile rise in my throat, “It’s not easy – hijacking a communing, you know,” he sighed, “Not easy taking over a religion either but, here we are,” he climbed on top of me, straddling me and I panicked, squealing under his hand, “Oh, I would never,” he winked, “You are a MILF, I’ll give you that,” he chuckled, running a finger over my collarbone, “and I can see what all the fuss is about but, you’re not really my type,” he grinned, his white eye flashing, “I have thing for... dark haired girls, little witches, darkening by the pool. Or mousy haired boys, dancing in a club. Sin City is calling my name,” I squirmed beneath him, tears running down the sides my face.

I was slammed back into the altar, crying and screaming – Copia taking my face in his, “What? What Amelia? What did the Dark Lord say? Tell us.”

I choked on my tears, “It was Lucien,” I sobbed, clinging to Copia’s arms as I sat up.

Copia’s eyes darkened, “How?”

I cried, “Copia – Max and Evie. He knows... he knows where they are.”


	11. the Vote

_Copia watched Amelia walk towards the dais._

_She looked beautiful, regal – like the queen that she was. Her eyes were red and circled with shadows – it had been a long two days. She had not slept much – not until she knew that Evie and Max were with Secondo in Italy. Lilly and the First had gone with them – taking the first private jet available, they had not heard from them during the fifteen-hour flight and she had been fraught with worry. Between Evie and Max and Dew – she had made herself sick and spent most of last night on the bathroom floor. Copia had not let her participate in the assembly and forced her to stay in the apothecary with Dewdrop. Dew, though whiny, had let her baby him at the behest of Copia. The little gremlin loved it, everyone knew it – one on one time with Amelia was his bread and butter, he would never say no._

_Now, she had dressed – in her most official gown – blue to match Copia’s own ornate robes, heavily beaded with a high neckline and tight sleeves. She wore a crown – something that she had fought tooth and nail to avoid – made of gold and laden with sapphires and diamonds. She was angry. And exhausted. Copia could see it from here. She looked at no one but him – she was tired of them all, that they even had to vote, that they even had to come to an agreement as to who was the rightful heir to the papal seat._

_Rain and wind howled outside the Church walls – lightning flashed and thunder cracked around them. It only added to the intensity of the situation and the radiance that emanated from his beloved as she neared him._

_Copia held out his hand as she arrived and she took it – her charade of confidence betrayed by the trembling of her hand. Copia held it tightly, never letting go as they seated themselves on their thrones. Terzo and Nihil sat down below them and the rest of the clergy followed suit. Copia glared at the men and women in front of him – he did not know the outcome of the vote. None of them did._

_Sister Imperator, also dressed in her most extravagant gown and habit, approached with the envelope and Amelia shook – Copia holding her hand so tightly that he thought he might hurt her – she did not flinch. Imperator handed the envelope to Terzo who stood and cleared his throat, opening slowly. Amelia closed her eyes, Copia stared at his wife – his heart pounding in his chest. This might be the last time he saw her like this, might be the last time that they were together in this Church – as a Papa and his Mama. If Lucien won the vote, Amelia would be whisked away immediately, along with Terzo and Nihil and a handful of others, “Cosimo Emeritus-Copia has received eight-five votes,” Terzo said, his voice echoing, “Lucien... Copia... has received... thirty-two. The inheritance remains unchanged.”_

_Copia exhaled. Amelia still had her head bowed and her eyes closed – he realized she had not heard the results, “Amelia?” he called to her, his hand on her thigh, “Darling? Mia dea?” she looked up at him, “Amelia – they have voted in favor of our son.”_

_It was clear that the Lucien’s supporters were upset and most of the thirty-two of them were quickly filing out amidst the quiet, congratulations the rest of the clergy offered each other. There was a sense of relief, but she still held his hand tightly, “That’s... that’s it?”_

_“Unfortunately, mia dea, all that for one quick vote, si.”_

_“I-I’m... I should call Mo,” she said quietly, “I should call Dad.”_

_“Mountain is already calling.”_

_Copia stood – recognizing the blank look on his wife’s face – she needed to get away from them all, to find respite once more. Relieving though it may be, she needed to get away. He held up his gloved hands and the hall quieted, “Though swift – this has been a trying time for all of us,” he said, “I thank you for your ability to make a decision that upholds our Church’s history and that of the bloodline of our leaders. You will forgive me, though, if I retire with my wife. We will plan celebrations for tomorrow evening.”_

_Copia held out his hand once more to his wife and she took it, offering him a weak smile._

_They walked back to the apothecary and Dew stirred awake, “We gotta go?” he groaned, trying to sit up._

_“No,” Amelia finally spoke, “No... they voted in favor of Mo.”_

_Dew laid back down, “Thank, Satan,” he sighed but his head shot back up, “You’re going to fuck, aren’t you?” he asked, eyeing Copia and Amelia as they walked by._

_“We’ll keep the doors shut,” Copia said, pulling the French doors closed and drawing the emerald curtains over them._

_Amelia continued on, Copia following, locking doors behind him. He prepared the coffee pot for the morning and plugged his cell phone in on the counter. He gazed at the family picture on the wall – a happy, perhaps overtly so, photo session taken last fall, the five of them together, smiling. Soon, they would be together, again._

_Copia finally joined his wife in the bedroom. She was already undressed, standing naked in front of the open windows – the storm had not let up and she stood, basking in the glow of the lightning, her eyes closed. Copia undressed, letting his wife cleanse herself in silence. He watched her for a while, admiring her from across the room until he could take it no more. He closed the space between them and he pressed his hips to her ass, grinding against her, “Let me have you.”_

_“I’m yours,” she craned her neck to look at him, “Always.”_

_“Say it, again,” he groaned into her neck._

_“I’m yours,” she said, her head rolling back against his shoulder._

_“My what?”_

_“Wife. Lover. Mate,” she said and he could hear the smile in her voice._

_“My queen,” Copia ushered her to the bed, turning so that she fell backwards and he climbed on top of her, “My goddess.”_

_“Shut up and fuck me,” Amelia grabbed his hair and gave it a gentle tug._

_A loud crack of thunder made them both jump – they both stared at the window for a moment before Copia returned his gaze to her, “Perfect baby making weather, no?” he grinned and Amelia rolled her eyes but, giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close._

I woke up to a particularly loud boom of thunder – the room was cloaked in shadow, more than usual and so much so that I could not see Copia sleeping next to me. I froze when a bolt of lightning illuminated the place – Lucien stood at the foot of the bed.

I tried to scream but was frozen in place, “You can’t move,” he said, “This isn’t necessarily real. I just came to warn you – because you should know what’s coming is me,” his white eye glowed in the pitch dark, “I’m going to make you suffer and you – _personally –_ will choose me as your Papa.”

I woke with a start, the thunder cracking and the sheets clinging to the icy sweat that made me shiver, “Amelia?” Copia said, his voice hoarse from sleep and too much sex. His lips were on my shoulder, “Nightmare?”

“Yes,” I turned to him, “Yeah,” I rubbed my eyes, “It was... Lucien but, it’s nothing. It wasn’t real.”

“It’s over, my love,” Copia laid back down, “Come here.”

I settled against Copia, shivering for a few moments beneath the covers, “I’m fine,” I said, unsure if I was telling it to Copia or reassuring myself but, I closed my eyes – unable to look at the foot of the bed, sure that I would see my family’s greatest enemy.

Instead, I fell asleep with my husband’s arms around me, I was safe and soon enough, calm and warm. No dreams came except for the sweet darkness of a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep.


	12. the Cardinale

I woke.

The windows were still open but now, the summer sun shone brightly and birds sang outside in the trees. I stretched and sat up – Copia was gone but, that was not unusual; he would always be more of a morning person than I was. I slid out of bed and donned my robe – I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I stopped at the open windows and sighed happily in the warm sunshine, I looked down and saw Mountain walking across the yard, barefoot, as an Earth ghoul would. I waived at him and he waived back.

I headed to the kitchen. It was quiet and the coffee hadn’t started though I knew Copia had prepped it the night before. He always did, for the last twenty years he had filled the tank and put in fresh grounds so all he had to do in the morning was press the start button. He always said it was his favorite part of the day – the smell of fresh coffee, the quiet in a house chucked full of people he loved knowing they’d all be up soon.

I started it and waited patiently for two cups to brew. I could hear him in his office, “Did you eat, my love?” I called and he did not answer though the door was cracked a bit. I could hear him shuffling through papers and music coming from the tinny-speakers on his computer that he always complained about. I poured him a cup and made my own before backing into his office, open the door with my rear, “I was thinking I’d wear the black dress – the low cut one tonight,” I said and turned around, “The hooker dress as Dew so lovingly call-,” Copia stood, quickly – his eyes wide with fear as he stared at me. He had on his red cassock and Cardinal’s paint on, a photo album in front of him while his computer was playing a grainy video of his public ascension, I could see myself – rotund and smiling on the steps as I placed his mitre on his head, “What on earth are you doing?” I asked and he swallowed. I stepped forward and he stepped backwards, “Cope?”

“It is _Cardinale,_ per favore. You will address me as such.”

“Um, its’ Copia, to _your wife,_ thank you very much,” I lowered my voice, “I thought I was supposed to be the top in this scenario? Are we doing timid Cardinal and hot dom wife?”

Copia blinked and his cheeks turned red, “I am sorry, Sister – I... I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Did you hit your head?”

“I... eh... I just woke up. And... I didn’t want to wake you. But then I stepped into my office to find it is... a kitchen.”

“Copia... do... do you know who I am?” the fear in his eyes made my heart beat wildly, “Do you know who _you_ are?”

“I am... eh-heh, I am Cardinal Copia, I work directly for Papa Nihil.”

“And?”

“I... that is it.”

“I’m your wife.”

“I am flattered,” he wrung his hands, “But... I am not married.”

The phone on Copia’s desk rang and we both jumped. I saw Secondo’s number flash across the screen and I picked it up, “Dad?”

“Amelia.”

I could hear the strain in his voice, “W-what’s wrong?”

“It’s the children... they don’t... they don’t remember – they don’t know who you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think that was it, did you?
> 
> Thanks for reading - I love you all! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: cardinal-copulate


	13. I've Got You

I ran to Terzo’s room, his bedroom door banging against the wall as I stumbled inside. He fell out of bed with a yelp and two Sisters scrambled to cover themselves and save the tray of strawberries and whip cream that teetered on the edge of the bed, “What on earth, Amelia?” Terzo covered himself with a pillow.

“It’s Copia. And... the kids.”

“I’m coming.”

“Now.”

I stood in the corner of Copia’s office, shaking and gnawing on my nail. Terzo, Nihil and Imperator tried desperately to jog Copia’s memory. I had told them about my dream and we all agreed that Lucien had something to do with this.

Dew stood next to me, his arm around my waist, staring at me – catching tears as they fell. With each question he was asked, Copia returned an answer that broke my heart. Secondo had no better news about the children.

My family had forgotten me.

_Terzo watched Amelia – her face wet with tears, her hair undone and as wild as the look in her eyes. Dew was trying his best to stay calm but, her emotions were wreaking havoc on him as well, they could all see it. Though they had not delved into any magic yet, Terzo knew Amelia was one step away from attempting to cast her own spell on Copia in an attempt to save his memory. He had no recollection of her or the kids – or the last twenty years of his life. He simply thought, and adamantly so, that he was Cardinal Copia._

_Amelia sniffled and walked around his desk to him and took his face in her hands, “Copia,” she said, tears streaming down her face, “You must remember something,” she said, her voice shaking. Terzo knew it was no use – Copia’s face was that of the timid, nervous Cardinal he’d known all those years ago. Amelia shook him a bit and he squeaked, “Copia, please... try,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper._

_“I... I am sorry,” was all he could muster up._

_Amelia’s hands fell and she took one of his in hers and kissed it, patting it before letting it fall onto his lap, “I... I need a moment,” she said and headed towards the kitchen. She stumbled a bit and Dew was instantly at her side, “I need to call my dad,” she said, quietly._

_“Let’s get you a drink,” Dew pressed his lips to her cheek, “Let’s calm down, first.”_

Secondo’s voice was grim on the phone. The kids were no better than Copia – they knew Secondo and Primo and even Lilly but, they did not Copia. They did not know me. It was like our family had been erased from each other. Dew and I sat at the kitchen table – he was tired and sore still but, his eyes remained fixed on me. I still wore my bathrobe. I stared at the glass of gin – Copia’s gin – and the bottle between us. It was nearly one in the morning. I had tried every spell, every hex – anything that might bring something of Copia back to me. Secondo had tried the same on the kids, to no avail.

Nothing worked.

Imperator had quietly made space for Copia in some guest rooms down the hall. He had taken a few of his things – his computer, some clothes, toiletries. His wedding ring remained on the counter. His papal robes on the chair where he had tossed them last night.

I stood and walked to the bedroom; the bed still unmade I slipped off my robe and slid into it, pulling Copia’s pillow close to me – inhaling his scent. Finally, a great, loud sob escaped my lips. My entire body shook as I let the entire day out. I felt the bed shift and Dew’s arms around me, “It hasn’t even been a day,” I cried, “I can’t do this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We weren’t supposed to be a part. Ever.”

“You can,” Dew whispered, pushing my hair away from my face, “We’ll do it together,” he pressed his lips to my cheek, “I’ve got you. Always. I’ve got you now.”

I cried – hoping the gin and the tears and Dew’s warmth would put me to sleep.

Until the sun rose.

Word travelled quickly – a few people had seen Copia wandering the halls at night, in his red cassock and paint. He had been found staring at his Papal portrait in the entryway of the foyer. The Ghouls had congregated in the kitchen – Dew helped me dress and I shuffled out to join them. Aether, Mountain, Rain and Swiss stared at me. Dew’s hand was on my back, “Why don’t you sit down and have something to eat,” Aether said, gently guiding me to the table. He sliced up an apple and sat it in front of me, pushing a mug of coffee my way, “Just a bit, Ames.”

I struggled to eat but, managed two slices and a few sips. There was a knock on the door and Terzo slipped inside, “Ah, I see the troops have assembled,” he stood across the table from me and sighed, “I know... I know it’s not a good time but, people are talking. They’ve seen Copia and spoken with the _Cardinale._ The Clergy wants to meet once more. With you... to discuss.”

“I... I can’t,” I shook my head, “I can’t do that.”

“Amelia,” Terzo’s tone forced me to look at him, “Copia is still a Papa – despite what his mind remembers. You are still his Mama. _Our_ mama. And you must. You must do this.”

He was right - as much as I hated it – he was right. I looked around the table, “Why aren’t you with him?” I asked.

“He didn’t want us,” Mountain said, quietly. He stared at his hands, “He doesn’t know us... not like he did.”

“There are Ghouls, near him, though?”

“Of course,” Aether said.

I nodded, “I should get dressed.”

“The Clergy wants to meet as soon as you’re ready,” Terzo said and I stood.

“I’ll be down soon.”


	14. Mama Emeritus the First

Copia did not attend the meeting. His chair – _his throne_ – sat empty next to me.

I gazed at it while the Clergy spoke. Wishing he was here. That is hand was in mine, resting in my lap. I was cold. It had been twenty-four hours. I missed him. I missed my children.

My attention was returned to the Archbishop in front of me, “It has been a long time since a Papa had a Mama so beloved,” he said, Archbishop Dudley. He had been a fervent supporter of my family in the days leading up to today and it appeared that he would continue to do so, “It has been a long time since a Papa has even had a Mama. Because we do not have an heir, _yet,_ I move to make Mama our interim leader. Regent to the heir apparent until he is ready to take his seat.”

I blanched and swallowed, “No, no – that’s not what we need. There are plenty of others who would suffice.”

“I think you are more than up for the job, _Mama_ Amelia,” Nihil gave me a reassuring smile.

“I agree,” the Archbishop gave me a curt bow, “Wholeheartedly,” he turned back to the Clergy, “I believe a vote is in order.”

A Cardinal rose – Cardinal Michaels, “I agree with you, Archbishop but, I think first we must determine who the heir is.”

“Of course, it is Cosimo,” Dudley said.

“And what of his father?” Michaels asked, avoiding my gaze.

Dudley took a deep breath and gave me a sympathetic look, “If our Papa does not return to us. We shall have to wait for Cosimo. Or, Mama Amelia will become more than just regent – perhaps it is not her children. Perhaps she is the Emeritus Heir.”

There was a murmur of agreement and my heart pounded in my throat, “Perhaps an oral vote, Archbishop,” Terzo said, “I don’t think any of us have it in us to... deal with tradition today.”

The Archbishop nodded, “All in favor of Mama Amelia as Regent of our Church, say aye,” I shook as a loud, resounding _aye_ echoed off the halls, “All those not in favor?”

Silence.

I saw spots for a moment and closed my eyes, bowing my head to collect myself.

_Terzo scaled the steps to Amelia and knelt before her, “My darling?” he asked, his voice low so that only she would hear him, “Are you alright?”_

_“No,” she whispered._

_“I will help you,” he said, put his hand over hers – she was trembling, “Every step of this, I will be here,” she swallowed and looked up at him, “You can do this,” she looked up at him with red, tired eyes, “Besides – I think you’ll look quite lovely in a mitre and papal paint,” her eyes widened for a second and then the corner of her mouth twitched upward, “I jest. I know. It is not the time. Forgive me.”_

_Terzo stood as Amelia did and stepped back as she cleared her throat, “Thank you,” she said, her voice shaky and much quieter than it should be for someone who was just elected head of the Church, “For your... loyalty. I hope that I don’t... don’t disappoint you,” she looked to Terzo who nodded, “I’m going to do everything I can to get our Papa back. Our true heir... back,” she said, “Until then, I ask that you return to your Abbeys and Churches. Keep your people safe – I give you permission to allow your Ghouls to patrol without their masks as long as you see fit. Our first priority is the safety of our people. Lucien has not left us yet, I’m afraid,” she stared at the doors for a moment and Terzo followed her gaze – Copia was standing there, watching. His arms behind his back and a sad look on his face. He nodded at her and then left._

_“You have orders from your Mama,” Terzo said, holding out his hand for her to take, he lowered his voice once more, “Mama Emeritus... the First.”_

_She descended the steps and stopped next to Terzo, “We have work to do.”_

The Ghouls had taken over my rooms. I welcomed their presence as I returned from my lackluster coronation. I pulled off my shoes and tossed them aside, “You okay, love?” Aether asked, following me to Copia’s office.

“No,” I said, honestly. I was not okay. I picked up the phone and dialed Secondo’s phone number.

It rang once and he picked up, “Tesoro.”

“Dad,” my voice cracked, “I need you.”

“I’m coming. I’ll be there soon.”

He hung up the phone and I set mine back on the hook. I wiped my face and looked to Aether, “I want you to send Zoe and the kids upstate or to Vegas maybe? I can... Secondo’s penthouse is open. The kids would love it. And it’s safe. Just get them somewhere away from here. Soon. Today, if you can,” Aether nodded and kissed my cheek.

“I’ll be back.”

I looked around Copia’s office – it wasn’t the same without someone doing homework on the couch or Copia humming at the desk I now stood behind. There was still a macaroni necklace hanging on the bookshelf, next to Copia’s grucifix. Zoe’s hot pink Uggs – she had never found them before they left – were under the couch. She always kicked them off after school on her way to the kitchen. I caught sight of Rain who was inspecting his arm, wincing as he touched around the bandages of the bite, “Come here,” I said, holding out my hand, “Let me see that.”

“It’s fine,” Rain said though he shuffled over to me, “Just sore.”

“I can see it’s red from here,” I chided him, “Have you been keeping it clean?”

He shrugged, “Been busy.”

“Rain,” he looked at me with his apologetic puppy eyes that usually got him anything, “Apothecary. Now.”

We stood next to the sink and I unwrapped Rain’s bandages. He was silent and so was I. The bite smelled a bit – it was starting to get infected – red and puffy, oozing dark blood. I pulled a bottle of alcohol from the cabinets, the antibiotic ointment and a fresh roll of gauze out from the cupboard. I turned on the water and cleaned off his arm, his muscles tensing beneath my hand as he tried not to squirm too much. Then the alcohol – he was being good but his jaw was flexing now as I did my best to press the alcohol into the bite, “Do you think he’ll come back?” he asked, quietly.

“I don’t know,” I said, focusing on the task in front of me.

Rain pressed forehead to the top of my head as I covered the bite with antibiotic ointment and wrapped it in the gauze, “He will.”

“Hey,” Dew stood in the doorway, “Secondo’s on his way. Primo and Lilly are staying with the kids. Plus, Cir and Cumulus. Terzo wants to talk to you. He’s in the kitchen.”

“Why don’t you order some pizza or something,” I said, heading for Terzo, I paused in front of Dew, my hand on his neck, my thumb running over the blonde stubble beneath his new mask, “I’m not cooking for all you.”

“Fair enough, toots. Let’s get Chinese tonight?”

“Whatever you want,” I headed for Terzo.

“Hey,” Dew caught my hand, “I told you. I got you,” I stared at him for a moment, my best friend. My lip started to tremble and Dew’s eyes widened, “No, no. That wasn’t supposed to be a cry thing. No crying,” he pulled me close and kissed my forehead, “Beef and broccoli? Extra crispy egg rolls?”

“Thank you.”

“I got you, baby.”


	15. His Baby

_Secondo did not have to step foot into his Church to know that something was wrong. He could see it. The darkness in the windows. He could smell the fear and anger. He could hear the whispers amidst the silence._

_Inside, the halls were quiet. Amelia had sent most of the younger Siblings to other churches – the older Siblings and Ghouls stayed on to help. Perhaps he would have not sent three quarters of the Church away – he might have continued on a bit longer, business as usual but, it was her second day of being Mama. He smirked a bit as he approached her door. Despite the circumstances – he was proud of her. She had been elected, unanimously, to lead the Church. No one was more qualified than his child._

_He knocked on her door but, let himself in. She sat at the kitchen table, staring at the drink in front of her – an almost empty bottle of gin in the middle of the table. She wasn’t sleeping, he could tell that much._

_Neither was he._

_He had thought the children had been playing a joke. They used to wake him up that way – when they were younger – they would sneak into his rooms in the morning, attempting to scare him. He always knew exactly where they were but, had feigned surprise and terror when the three of them popped out from the sides of his bed. They would spend the rest of their mornings in his oversized bed, eating candy until Amelia caught them. He thought this had been another trick – he had offered to take them to breakfast, the four wouldn’t fit in his bed anymore and he had no candy._

_But it was no trick._

_They knew him as the Second Papa of their Church. They did not call him grandpa or, Primo, Uncle. Mo still knew he was training to become a priest and someday, Papa. Max and Evie thought they were just visiting him in Italy for the summer. He had panicked for a moment, standing in the yard with his elder brother – terrified and heartbroken._

_When he had heard Amelia’s voice – he knew the same thing was happening there. And then, when she called again, “I need you,” she had said and he was already out the door before he hung up._

_His baby needed him._

_He took the glass from her hand and the bottle from the table and moved it to the counter, “Where are your Ghouls?” he asked, quietly, kneeling in front of her. He tossed his glasses on the table._

_“Trying to find Lucien,” her eyes were glassy and red when she finally looked at him, “They can’t find him – he’s disappeared,” a fresh batch of tears ran over her cheeks, “They’ll be back in time for dinner. They’ve been sleeping in here.”_

_“Tesoro, my dove,” he pushed her hair behind her ears and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, “You need to rest.”_

_“Need to find Lucien,” she said “I don’t know what else to do. I’ve tried everything, Dad. He doesn’t... he doesn’t remember,” she let out a sob and fell into his shoulder. She cried and he held her until she quieted – finally, he picked her up and took her to her bed. He tucked her in and pulled a chair up next to her. She stared at him, holding his hand until her eyes started to close, “You’re not alone, my darling.”_

I woke up.

Alone.

On day three.

I put on a comfortable dress and tied my hair back. Makeup was pointless. I’d cry it off before lunch.

I walked down to the kitchens – my sweet Roland had text me and asked me to have breakfast with him. I pushed the door open and found him setting up two place settings, a donut on each and a pot of coffee between them, “Bon Appetit, my Mama,” he smiled from beneath his mask, “You look terrible.”

“I feel terrible,” I mumbled and Roland pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

“Nothing a bit of cinnamon sugar can’t fix, eh?” he smiled, “Come. Sit. Relax.”

Roland and I ate in silence. Three days with minimal food meant I scarfed two and a half donuts. He kept my coffee cup filled. It was nice – being in the sunny, quiet kitchen. As nice as I could feel. Roland stared at me, chewing on his lip, “What?”

“Can I patrol? Please, let me go out. I can do more than cook.”

“You don’t have to ask, Ro,” I leaned over and gave his arm a squeeze, “They’re already gone for the day but, you could go tomorrow, if you’d like,” Roland made to speak but, I stood, “Thank you, for breakfast. For helping.”

I left Roland in the kitchen and headed to find Secondo. I walked through the hall towards his office, “Excuse me, Amelia? I, eh...I mean, Mama... I, uh... how would you like to be addressed?” Copia was standing in his doorway, his eyes wide and his face red.

“Y-you... can just call me Amelia,” I said, my heart breaking.

“Can I speak with you a moment, Amelia? In private.”

I stared at him – my brow furrowed as he stared back – it was physically painful to see him like this. To hear your husband ask you how you would like to be addressed, if he could speak with you. I swallowed, “Y-yes. Of course.”

I stepped into his room – Spartan at best, he had a bed and a desk, a closet and a bathroom. A stack of books was already piled on the floor near his bed. Two empty coffee cups on the nightstand. He was still my _Cope._ I stayed near the door – afraid that I got too close to him, I would overstep. He was wringing his hands together, “I, uh... can you please explain this?”

He undid his belt and my eyes widened, “What are you doing?”

“Un momento,” he said and turned, pulling his pants and underwear down on one side, revealing my name in delicate script on his ass cheek. He gave me a moment to inspect, as if I had not seen it nearly every day for the last twelve years that he’d had it.

“I, uh...,” I laughed, quietly, “You and I... we -,”

“It is true,” he said, pulling his pants back up and tightening his belt, “You and I?”

“It took a tattoo on your ass to figure that out? You were skeptical about everything else?”

“No, no, I am sorry,” he said, “I cannot imagine how you are struggling,” I choked on the lump in my throat, “I have just never imagined myself to be married. Or a father. And a tattoo... of a woman’s name on my ass?”

“Love makes us do stupid things,” I said, lifting my dress up to reveal a roman numeral four on my own ass. I pushed my dress down and Copia’s eyes met mine and he stepped closer. I knew that look, “I have to go,” I said, struggling to get out the door. I forewent finding my father and stumbled into the apothecary, trying not to cry too loud.

I didn’t want company. I wanted to be alone.

And alone I was.


	16. If You Had Life Eternal

One day.

Three days.

A week.

A month.

It had been thirty days. I had not spoken to the kids – I had tried once and it was confusing for them and too painful for me. Copia had settled back in to life as a Cardinal. Nihil, annoyed with his presence once more, kept him busy with menial tasks. I did my best to avoid him but, my new position made sure that I saw him at least once a day. He did his best to be calm and kind but, the air was thick with an awkwardness that I tried to fight but, I was also fighting the urge to touch him, to run my hands through his hair. I wanted him. I wanted him to talk to me like he used to. I wanted him in my bed – I wanted his arms around me and his lips crushing mine.

Instead, he brought me messages from other Churches. He had resumed his old bookwork and it seemed to calm him.

Secondo, Terzo and I continued to scour the city for Lucien. Secondo knew some of the darkest parts of the city’s underbelly and Terzo, the richest. But every day the Ghouls searched farther away and he was nowhere to be found. Secondo had contacted Mary Goore who was more than happy to help. He had teamed up with Roland and the two had been gone for a week, searching. We hadn’t heard from them but, we figured they were working.

I had spent the day with Secondo and Terzo, they were helping me make decisions I had no idea how to make. Clergymen and women were sending me sermons to check over, articles to approve, financial budgets to account for. Thankfully, Terzo and Secondo had taken over masses, Copia had offered to write sermons for them, as he once had.

It was dark once more. It had been a long day, another day. It was after midnight. Dew and Swiss were in my bed, Mountain on the couch in the living room, Aether on the couch in Copia’s office. The remnants of pizza and beer scattered around the kitchen. They would clean it up in the morning. They always did.

I slipped out and down to the kitchen, in need of a snack. I had found a bottle of wine instead and after a second thought, grabbed another.

I made my way through the dark, quiet halls. Portraits of Papas past stared at me, their pale garments glowing in the dim lights. I wondered if they disapproved of a woman in their position. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it and wondered if I should get a set of robes and mitre, perhaps design a skull paint for myself.

I paused as I passed the chapel and heard quiet piano music floating through the air. I pushed the door open. The chapel was dark save for a few candelabras lit around the grand piano. My heart lurched a bit.

Copia sat at the grand, sheet music spread out before him. He wore a white button up, slacks and those long, black Italian dress shoes. His Cardinal’s paint stood out in the dim light. He looked exactly like he used to. I leaned against the wall outside the door, hidden in shadow as I listened to him play. He rarely did it anymore unless he was in the studio, working.

And then he began to sing.

And I sunk to the floor and I covered my mouth with both of my hands, the wine bottle rolling away on the carpet. I sobbed silently as he sang the song he had written for me. For us.

_Can you hear me say your name forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever?  
Would you let me touch your soul forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?_

It was like he was learning it once more – the tempo slower, quieter as he played and sang along with the music in front of him. But it was my Copia. And I ached for him.

_I know the light grows darker down below  
But in your eyes it's gone before you know  
This is the moment of just letting go_

_She said, if you had life eternal_

I was suffering. Lucien had won on that front. My body throbbed in pain, in response to Copia’s voice.

_We dance once more  
I feel your hands are cold  
Within your heart, a story to be told  
This is the moment of just letting go  
This is the moment of just letting go_

_Can you hear me say your name forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?  
Would you let me touch your soul forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever and ever?_

Dew knelt down in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me back to my room, “I can’t do this,” I whispered as he laid me back in bed, “I can’t.”

Swiss pulled me up against him and I cried even harder. Dew ran his fingers through my hair and Swiss held me tightly. It was too much – the tenderness, the comfort. I didn’t want it. Not from them. I wanted my husband. My children.

I pushed Dew from me and pulled away from Swiss, “Ames,” Dew called from the bed, “Come back here.”

“I need... f-fresh air,” I sobbed, running out and down the hallway. I tripped down the stairs and stumbled out into the cool night, my bare feet slipping on the wet grass as I ran. I threw myself into the middle of the clearing where we had our bonfires and I fell underneath the silvery, crescent moon, “I need help,” I sobbed, “I can’t do it by myself. Please. _Please,”_ the wind blew through the trees and it was icy cold. Too cold for summer, “Please. Help me,” I hung my head.

“I can’t believe you’ve forgotten about me,” a woman’s voice echoed on the breeze, familiar but, strange, “I mean... I can, naturally believe that you’ve forgotten. You’re a bit ungrateful – especially after our last... oh, I’d call it a girl’s night out but you weren’t happy about it.”

I froze. In fear, maybe. Or adrenaline. I could hear Dew calling me. And then Secondo. I closed my eyes, “Can... can you help me?”

“I can help you find the little shit, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“How?”

“Get on the altar and invite me in.”


	17. Just To See You Smile

_Cardinal Copia was up late, again._

_He had had the same dreams as the night before. And the night before that. They weren’t exactly all the same but, they had a theme. One person in particular. Visions of Amelia – memories maybe – of this life they all he insisted he had lived. They were simple, happy dreams. This night was no different – she had been lying in bed with him, both of them naked – she was so beautiful that his body reacted immediately, the whole thing was attracted to her. Like a magnet. The sun had been shining, warm and yellow, so bright her hair glowed like a halo. She looked up from his chest where her fingers had been tracing lazy circles, her eyes met his and she smiled, “Don’t forget me,” she whispered, her fingertips reaching up to brush over his lip, “Try to remember.”_

_He woke with a jolt, that familiar ache between his legs – he had it when he saw her, in his dreams or otherwise. He whined and fell back onto his pillow. He was torn. He wanted to carry on. He was busy in his little room and he enjoyed it, immensely. Amelia was a fair Mama and she kept his workload constant and manageable. She thanked him, profusely, for his help – more than any of the other Papas ever had. She was lovely – he could see why she had been elected Mama so quickly and without contest._

_He liked her._

_A lot._

_And that’s what scared him._

_He wanted to be near her. All the time. And when he wasn’t, he had this nagging feeling that he was missing something, that he’d forgotten something – as if he had forgotten his gloves or his biretta or his thurible at Mass. Something small but, so integral to his daily life that he’d be forced to spend precious time tracking it down. And that damned feeling. It went away. Every time he saw her, especially when he could be near her – it was gone. Instantly. He had had several propositions from Siblings in the last week and he couldn’t bring himself to accept them. Every time, his mind thought of Amelia and he was wracked with guilt and brushed off the Siblings, to their very noticeable dismay. It seemed they thought he was fair game, once more. Papa the Third had told Copia he had been quite wanted before Amelia but, had been devoted to only her since they had been together. It seemed that his subconscious, or his body, was still hers._

_He saw her, in the halls late at night, wandering. Her eyes were red and her cheeks shining with tears. His arms tingled and his heart pounded – he wanted to hold her. His body physicalyl ached to touch her. He had to fight it tooth and nail when he saw her like that. Or when she sat at her desk – which held a small, gold framed picture of her and him, she was heavily pregnant and he wore his Papal paint. She was radiant and he was staring at her. Amelia looked at it often, even when she was being spoken to, her eyes wandered to the photograph and they would flicker with sadness._

_But the thing that made him worry about his sanity was when she smiled. It was like a drug to him and he only wanted to see it, again. And again. Over and over he thought of it. He had seen her smile three times in the last thirty days and each time, he could remember it – vividly._

_The first, he had walked in on her and Papa the Third chatting. She was leaning back in her office chair and he sat on her desk. Her shoes were off and her feet propped up on the desk. It was late in the evening and they had a bottle of wine and two glasses between them. He was returning a financial ledger; the door had been open and he paused for a moment. They were talking quietly and Papa leaned forward and whispered something, with a naughty grin. Amelia narrowed her eyes for a moment... and then, the slowest, most beautiful smile spread across her face. It made her eyes sparkle and she shook her head and laughed quietly. Copia had stared at her longer than appropriate and Papa the Third was snapping at him when he came back to reality. He quickly sat the ledger on her desk and left without another word. He had needed a very long, very cold shower._

_The second time was when he had taken a walk around the grounds. It was early morning and the Church was still quiet – Amelia had cancelled classes and Mass was every other day now. Those who were not out looking for this Lucien were sleeping in because they had been out searching the night before. Amelia had a very loyal following at the Church and it seemed that she had to do little, she had simply held a meeting with her flock and told them, “Find him,” and they had dispersed and taken it to task. In the meantime, she had been forced to stay within the confines of the Church – as any Papa would have been. He should have known she would be outside this early in the morning, she usually waited for the Ghouls to return – another way she differed from most Papas – she worried about them. All of them. Even the ones she didn’t necessarily know, she made sure they were all accounted for each morning and each night. That’s when he ran into her – literally – as he rounded the corner, she fell to the ground and he felt like an idiot, “Oh, god,” she said, picking herself up off the ground, “This is... honestly,” she smiled up at him and it fell a bit and so did his mood but – that was not the second smile, “This is like us, to run into each other like this.”_

_“I was just walking,” Copia said, clearing his throat, “Would you... eh, perhaps if it is not to uh, strange? Would you like to join me?”_

_She stared at him for a moment, “I was on my way back... inside,” she said, “But... um, you could walk me or, walk with me back to the door, if you’d like? The Ghouls should be home soon.”_

_They walked together. Passing the gardens and the greenhouse. On the far side of the Church, the woods crept closer to the building. Just a few yards from the brick walls to the trees, enough for a manicured walking path in the grass. Amelia was silent, unsure of what to say and Copia scared to break the silence with something stupid._

_And then he heard something in the woods and he paused, “Did you... did you hear that?”_

_“What?” she asked, her eyes widening a bit, “Hear what?”_

_“Something... in the, uh, woods.”_

_He heard it, again and this time it was closer. Louder._

_“Oh, that’s prob -,” Amelia started and then something large and black and putrid smelling leapt out of the trees._

_Copia yelped and grabbed a hold of Amelia, his arms around her waist, pulling her away. He thought she was crying in terror but, he realized she was laughing. Hard. And then she snorted which made her laugh harder. Her arms were around his shoulders and she was laughing, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. If angels were near and if they sang, Copia was sure it sounded like that, “It’s... that’s Ambrose,” she giggled, “He’s our resident Billy goat. Don’t touch him... you’ll smell like that like for three days,” Copia looked at the goat as it stared at the two of them and then trotted back into the trees, “He’s probably looking for Elizabeth.”_

_“Elizabeth?”_

_“We got him a lady friend a few years back. They’re usually together but, I think she needs a break from his... proclivities sometimes... if you know what I mean. We used to be... like... that,” Copia was acutely aware that he still had his arms around her and she had hers around him. She fit so perfectly against him. Her smile faltered and she pulled away from him, “I... I’m sorry,” she turned and walked away quickly. Copia thought he saw her burst into a sprint around the corner._

_But that laugh. That smile._

_Shit._

_And the third time was just this morning. Almost one month since he’d awoken to find himself in his bed. She was standing in the foyer as Mass let out – Dewdrop leaning in and chatting with her. Copia had skipped Mass to finish up his work for the day. He needed the afternoon off. He was tired. He had plans to sneak off to his favorite restaurant in the evening and then settle in with a new book. He descended the steps to the foyer and walked past Amelia and Dew, “Missed you at Mass, Cardinal,” Dew said and Amelia elbowed him._

_“Ah, si, yes. I was finish-,” he was relieved when Amelia interrupted him._

_“The Cardinal’s taking the day off,” she said. And smiled – a quiet one but, true._

_“Si. I am.”_

_“You’ll take a Ghoul or two?” she asked but, they all knew it was an order._

_“Of course.”_

_She exhaled but, her smile didn’t falter this time. It was weak but, it wasn’t forced, “Enjoy your day, Cardinal,” she said and then stepped away, joining her father across the room. She took his hand and he said something. She nodded and wouldn’t look at Copia, again._

_Three smiles. Thirty days. For the first time, Copia wished he could remember - at least, remember twenty years of Amelia._


	18. Mama-Sitting

I flipped through the memos Copia had left on his... _my_ desk. Unimportant notices and requests from other Churches. A few messages from Archbishop Dudley – who still seemed very invested in helping me and had his Ghouls and Siblings on the hunt for Lucien. He sent me updates daily.

None contained anything promising.

I tossed them onto the desk and sighed, “Any news from Mary?” I asked, folding my arms and glaring at Secondo who sat across from me, scrolling through his phone. He shook his head and avoided my gaze. I had been under constant surveillance since Lilith had offered me her assistance. No one would let me take it – her help – they wouldn’t even let me in the chapel let alone the damn altar. I was pissed. I could end all of this. And I couldn’t get to the one slab of marble that would help me.

“Nothing from Roland, either,” Dew said, leaning against the bookshelf, flipping through a nudie mag. He was also not looking at me.

“Need to track them down,” I said, they’ve been gone too long. Even for Mary,” I rubbed my face and then stood, “I’m going to the kitchen. If you’d like to babysit me in there.”

Secondo gave me an exasperated look. Even though I was nearly fifty, I was still his child and he didn’t much care for my attitude, “Would you like to go out for lunch, tesoro?”

“No, thank you. I’m just... I’d rather...,” I didn’t know what I wanted. Copia had gone out for the day – Aether and Mountain with him. He had invited me along but, I had declined though, I wanted more than anything to spend some time with him. Alone. I stared into the fridge – tired of cold cut sandwiches and leftover takeout. I could make spaghetti but, Secondo would take over before the water started to boil and I didn’t want much help. Not when I was angry with him. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I straightened and shut the fridge door as I answered, “Hi, Aeth,” I said, leaning against the counter. I stared at Secondo as Aether spoke – I could barely hear him over the blood rushing in my ears.

Dew stepped into the room, “Ames? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We’re coming,” I said, “Do not let that bitch leave,” I hung up the phone, “We have to go.”

I stomped past Secondo and Dew, “What’s going on?” Secondo asked and I ignored him, opening the door and holding it for them, “Amelia, we aren’t going anywhere until you explain what’s going on. _Now._ ”

“Either we all go or I go but, I’m going.”

Dew stepped forward, “What’s going on, toots?”

“It’s Copia,” I said, shaking with rage, “And fucking Mina.”


	19. Long Time, No See

“We _cannot_ make a scene,” Secondo said. Dew snorted in the backseat.

“Yes,” I said, staring out the window, my heel tapping on the floor, “You’ve said that about a hundred times in the last ten minutes.”

“Amelia,” he chided, “You are still Mama.”

“I know,” I said, quieting as we approached.

It was a little bookshop and cafe downtown – not far from the Church – it was a favorite haunt of the Siblings. They kept a wide array of occult books – they supplied a lot of the reading materials in the classrooms and the Ghouls were welcome as well. The scones were good, too. Copia loved to stop by when he could and he loved to take the kids there when they were younger.

Secondo pulled in, up against the curb, behind the SUV where Aether and Mountain sat. I got out and Secondo grumbled for me to wait for him. Dew was beside me, instantly, his hand on my back, “We gonna kill her now or later?” he asked, as Aether and Mountain were climbing out of their vehicle to join us.

“Now is more gratifying,” Aether kissed my hair, “Later will be much, much more satisfying, love.”

I froze, in front of the glass window, my vision tunneled watching Copia and Mina talk.

And he seemed... happy?

She was certainly grinning like the idiot I remembered her to be. She looked relatively the same – her dark hair now streaked in grey and crow’s feet around her eyes.

They each had a cup of coffee – Copia would have a latte with extra caramel syrup and a dollop of vanilla whip cream – for all the grief he gave me about too much sugar in my coffee, when we went out, he ordered the fanciest, most sugar-filled coffees he could. He also had a pile of books next to him – four or five he wouldn’t be able to choose from and so, he’d bring them all home.

Copia said something. Mina laughed. She put her hand on his leg.

I turned around and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful, clear, blue summer’s day. This time of the year, we would have been in Italy. Together. At least the children were there – if they knew it was tradition or not, at least they were there. _Together._

Children’s laughter drew me from my daydream and I stared at the park across the street. We used to walk the kids there if they were too rowdy in the bookshop. Down the street, a band played on the corner. Copia always tipped them too much. On that corner, was a bodega where Terzo bought secret packs of cigarettes. A bit farther down, just a few blocks south, was a restaurant where Copia and I are breakfast once a week after taking the kids to school. A little farther down was a bakery where I bought pastries for Copia if I wanted to get laid – not that it was ever a problem but, one cannoli from that bakery guaranteed it. Tears spilled over and I wiped them away as quickly as I could, “ _Goddamit, Lilith_ ,” I growled, “This whole fucking place is an altar. I need your help. _Now_.”

_Secondo could not make out what Amelia was mumbling and he didn’t have time to decipher it as she fell to the ground. He caught her and she crumpled into his arms, “Tesoro? Amelia?” he panicked, pushing her hair from her face. She was freezing and slick with sweat. Dewdrop stumbled to his knees beside them, “What’s wrong? What’s happening?”_

_“I... I don’t fucking know,” Dewdrop said, his skin flushed beneath his mask, “I can’t feel her – she’s barely there._

_“Is... she communing?” Secondo asked, sweat beading on his forehead. The only other option was too unbearable._

_Dewdrop didn’t have a chance to answer. An icy breeze drifted across their skin and the scent of sulfur filled their nostrils. Secondo looked down to see two, inky black eyes staring back up at him, “Hello, daddy,” she said, a voice that made Secondo’s blood run cold. Dewdrop fell backwards, “Long time, no see,” Lilith pried herself from Secondo’s arms and stood, looking around with those soulless black eyes and a wicked smile. Secondo’s daughter stood in front of him but, it was not her._

_“Fucking hell, Amelia,” Dewdrop groaned. He looked to Mountain and Aether who stood there, staring with wide eyes._

_“We could fuck,” Lilith smiled down the fire ghoul, “If you wanted. She hasn’t forgotten the first time you two fucked. She liked it.”_

_Dewdrop and Secondo stood and Secondo stepped forward, “You... will not harm her.”_

_“She invited me in,” Lilith said, inspecting her nails, “It will not be... as bad but, my vessels do... suffer,” she sighed, looking down at herself, “I’ll need a new outfit. Until then,” she grinned once more and winked, “I’ve got work to do,” she walked past Aether, patting his chest, “Pop the trunk will you, my beefcake?”_

_They watched Amelia – Lilith – walk into the bookstore. There was a scream and thunder rumbled in the distance. A moment later, Lilith reappeared, dragging Mina by her hair – Mina kicking and screaming behind her. Lilith paused and stared at Aether, raising an eyebrow._

_“Right, so sorry, trunk,” Aether lifted the trunk door on the car and Lilith tossed Mina in as if she was a sack of potatoes._

_“Take her back to the Church. I’ll be back shortly.”_

_“Am... Amelia?” Copia stumbled out onto the sidewalk, pale and sweating._

_Lilith turned slowly and smiled, “Oh, the sight of you just... breaks her fucking heart,” she said, closing the space between them, “Literally, if I can feel it breaking. That shit is fucking broken,” Lilith pulled Copia to her and kissed him – almost violently, her hands wandering past his belt. Secondo looked away and Dewdrop adjusted his pants. Lilith sighed and pulled away, “Maybe later, huh big boy?”_

_Lilith snapped her fingers and Amelia was gone._

_Copia coughed and put his hands in his pockets, attempting to hide the hard on he was sporting – though terrifying, that had been the single sexiest thing he had ever seen a woman do in his entire life. Secondo pursed his lips, “Get in the car, Copia. We have a lot to talk about.”_


	20. Lilith

I was glad I hadn’t felt the searing pain the first time Lilith possessed me.

I wouldn’t have done it twice.

We travelled in bursts that my human mind could not comprehend and my body could barely handle. It went black and my entire felt like it was being crushed and then, we would appear somewhere else. I wanted to scream. I couldn’t.

I had no control over my body or my voice. I was simply a bystander.

I could hear Lilith in my mind. And we could speak to each other, in a way. Lilith’s voice was like velvet, hypnotizing me, _do you want me to kill him?_ she asked, _I’m getting closer._

 _No,_ I said, my voice like an echo in my own mind, as if I was standing in a cavern, _I need him to take back whatever he’s done to Copia and my children first._

_Then I can kill him?_

**_We_ ** _can kill him._

We teleported again and I wanted to die as we landed on the sidewalk, _it’s going to hurt more when you wake up_ , _you remember that much, I know,_ we stood in front of a dark nightclub. It was closed until, at least, dark, Lilith sighed and I could almost see her rolling my eyes, _he’s in there. Hold on to your ass._

Another bone crushing jump and we were inside, standing in the shadows of an empty nightclub. It smelled like brimstone and decay. I couldn’t imagine they used the dingy, dark place for a club – like most of our business ventures, it was probably a front. We stayed out of the light, slinking along the wall. Near the door, was a coatroom, full of black cloaks with heavy hoods, _Perfect,_ Lilith said, slipping one on, concealing my face. We stepped briskly now – not avoiding the dim light anymore. We came to a staircase – one going down, the other up, _he’s down there_ , she said and a scream echoed off the walls, _see, these are the assholes that give my Master a bad name_.

 _Hurry,_ was all I could manage.

The air grew colder and the drywall turned to brick and then to icy stone. The stairwell opened up around the next turn and we quickly slid into the darkness along the wall. Ten or so humans – Ghouls should have sniffed us out by now, stood around staring at the scene before them. The room was circular with torches set up in five points, a pentagram drawn across the entire floor and an altar in the middle. My heart dropped when I looked at the altar – Mary Goore lay across it, awake but, bruised and bleeding. He clutched a Ghoul’s mask. A man stood over him with knife in hand – Lucien. I tried to move but, Lilith would not let me, _you know this human?_

Lucian raised the dagger, _yes, save him! Please!_

Again, I felt Lilith roll her _eyes, stop this at once you annoying, little, shit,_ my voice thundered off the walls and Lucien’s audience scattered as we stepped into the torchlight and removed the hood. Lucien turned slowly, _let him go._

“Ah, Amelia,” Lucien smiled, he folded his arms and leaned against the altar. He stared at me a moment, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head, “No... not Amelia.”

“That doesn’t matter,” we said, “Let the boy go.”

“Or what?”

“Or we’ll kill your mother,” we smiled and Lucien blanched, “We caught her. She hasn’t changed much. Still an idiot. Still craving that sweet, plump dick between Copia’s legs.”

“A trade then,” Lucien offered.

“And you’ll bring back Copia’s memory. And the children.”

Lucian’s resolve strengthened, “Oh, that’s a two for one and I’m not into that. I’ve got one of yours and you’ve got one of mine.”

Mary’s head had fallen to the side and he looked at me with scared but, exhausted eyes. A tear ran through the blood on his face – it wasn’t stage blood anymore. And the mask, the flames of the torches reflected off the dull, scratched silver – once shiny and well kept.

Roland.

“Where is the Ghoul?”

“Back where he belongs.”

Rage and grief boiled over and I felt Lilith struggling to remain in control of me, _you can’t kill him yet,_ Lilith growled.

“Ah-ah, now, now, Amelia. Can’t bring a gun to a knife fight, can you?” Lucien stepped down and mumbled something under his breath. I felt like my skin was ripping off and I screamed – but it came out in a gurgle and I wiped black bile from my mouth, “Oof,” Lucien closed the space between us, “Bit stronger than just a demon you’ve got in there, Mama.”

 _I just need to get to the boy,_ Lilith said, her voice growing weak.

We pushed Lucien aside as he continued to mumble – I could hear the Latin now and I felt like I was being torn in half and I screamed, this time – it echoed off the walls, “You better hurry, Amelia,” Lucien said in a sing-song voice. We scooped Mary into our arms and he whined a bit. We turned and faced Lucien, “I’ll expect my mother’s arrival within the hour.”

“Fuck you, Lucien.”

“I’d like that,” he grinned, lasciviously, his white eye glowing, “Lilith.”

“Hang on, my little mortals,” Lilith growled and once more it was black and we arrived in front of the Church.

Lilith was gone.

Mary suddenly weighed... a whole Mary. And we fell to the ground. I couldn’t breathe. I hacked and gagged on the black bile that poured out of my mouth – it stuck to my throat and coated my lungs and I felt like I was dying, drowning at least. It began to rain, thunderclouds – dark and heavy with water rumbled overhead.

Mary wasn’t moving.

_Copia was sitting in Amelia’s office with Secondo, Dewdrop and the Ghouls. Terzo was pacing – pissed that they let Amelia call on Lilith, “You should have smacked her! You should have shoved a donut in her stupid mouth,” he had growled when they told him._

_Now, they waited; rain pattered against the window and thunder rolled in gentle rumbles, lightning a dull flicker._

_Copia was dozing – sitting on the couch with his arms folded in front of the fire. As he drifted off, he was immediately dreaming – not unusual – he was usually plagued with all too vivid dreams when his mind wouldn’t settle. Now was no different. He was on his bed, reading but, it wasn’t his bed. It was Amelia’s. He could hear her, in the bathroom, humming, “Coming to bed, mia dea?” he asked._

_“Soon, my love.”_

_A few moments later, she appeared, rubbing lotion into her hands and smiling, “What took you so long?” he asked, closing his book and setting it aside. He held up the covers as she slid in._

_“I’m dying,” she smiled up at him, snuggling into his chest._

_“W-what?”_

_“I’m dying, Copia. On the sidewalk. Outside. I’m dying.”_

_“Right... n-now?”_

_She smiled and kissed him gently. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she ran her thumb over his mustache, “I need you to wake up,” her lips brushed against his own, “I need you to wake up. Now.”_


	21. A Summoning

It was dark when I woke.

Rain still plinking quietly on the windows, I couldn’t move – if I did it felt like I was breaking in half. I stared at the wall, tears silently running sideways across my face. Roland was gone. I didn’t know if it was my fault or not but, the way things were going, it might as well have been. I hoped Mary was alive but, the last time I saw him, he was limp in Mountain’s arms.

The bed moved, dipping from the weight of another occupant, “You are awake?” I was surprised to hear Terzo’s voice.

“Unfortunately.”

Gentle fingers pushed my hair out of my face, “Mary is sleeping. A few broken ribs and some stitches. Nothing he can’t handle – it cannot be worse than a night with my brother, no?” He fiddled with the blanket, pulling it up to my shoulders and then rearranging my hair.

“Roland?”

There was a long, tense silence and I felt Terzo’s lips on my head, “I’m sorry, my darling,” I swallowed and my body quaked as I tried not to sob too loudly, “I know it is no consolation but, it happened days ago. It had nothing to do with this morning. Mary said it was... quick.”

“Mina?” I asked, not remembering much after Lilith left us on the sidewalk.

“She’s still here.”

“Good.”

“You were a bit... out of it,” Terzo said, propping himself up on an elbow and leaning over to look at me. I rolled onto my back and stared up at him, “You wanted to string her up above the doors of the Church and flay her with your bare hands.”

“Still do.”

“We’ll get to that,” Terzo smirked.

“What?”

“Your father and Dew are... not very happy with you,” he said, “I was not very happy with you. But, Copia,” Terzo bit his lip and rolled his eyes, “The man was beside himself with... lust.”

“For... Mina?”

Terzo scoffed, “For you, my darling. The man practically sprinted back to his room to relieve himself – pants tented like a circus.”

I wanted to smile – grin triumphantly but, I could only stare at the ceiling. It was quiet for a long time, again.

The sky turning to a dark grey instead of black – the room lightening just enough so that I could see Terzo’s face, dark with stubble and hazy moons under his eyes. He was propped up against the headboard, eyes closed but, I knew he wasn’t sleeping. I rolled onto my side to face him, grumbling a bit with the pain, “Is there a way to get Roland... back?”

“When Ghouls are summoned,” Terzo kept his eyes closed, his voice gravelly with exhaustion now, “We don’t get a choice on _what_ or _who_ it is. Of course, if they are deemed too unruly, we can send them back quickly without much damage.”

“Damage?”

Terzo was silent for moment before opening his eyes, “The longer a Ghoul is here, on our plane – the harder it would be for them to return to their own world – to Hell.”

“He’s not okay, is he? He’s not coming back.”

“I’m afraid not, my darling. Roland – if he survived the trip back – would not be Roland if he returned to us and I’m not sure if he’d even been strong enough to handle a summoning so soon, if we tried,” tears burnt my eyes once more and I put my arm over my face, “Oh, my darling. Roland was an old Ghoul. I’m sure he’s settling back into his old life nicely,” Terzo said, trying to comfort me, “You know he was a skilled torturer in Hell? The Ghoul could work a scalpel. He had a delicate touch – it made him popular amongst the other punishment demons and also, mean with a piping bag in the kitchen. A sweet demeanor for someone who could skin you in one piece,” I sat up my muscles screaming in opposition, my joints cracking, I swung my legs off the bed, “You need to rest.”

I stood on weak legs, holding onto the wall as I grabbed my bathrobe and slipped it on, “I have things to attend to,” I stood in the doorway, both hands on the frame, steadying myself, “Stay here. Sleep. You look like shit,” I said, staring at my office. Dew was sleeping on the couch. Secondo was putting on a pot of coffee. Terzo flopped back onto the pillows with a sigh.

“Amelia,” Secondo said as I shuffled towards one of the cabinets – I pulled out a bottle of vodka, opened it and took a swig. Secondo was staring at me, “Where’s Mary?”

“He’s in the boys’ room. Sleeping soundly.”

“Good. You called Frannie,” I asked, knowing Mary’s girlfriend was not too familiar with the Church but, would be worried about Mary.

“Yes,” Secondo nodded, “She’s going to her Aunts. She has my cell phone number should she need us. I also sent a couple of Ghouls to keep an eye on the place,” he stared at me as I stared at the cupboard, “I can tell you’re plotting.”

“Lucien expected his mother to be returned yesterday. He’ll be here,” I took one more swig of vodka before replacing the lid – I left it on the counter for easy access. Secondo was staring at me, “I am sorry – I should have... warned you about Lilith.”

“Yes.”

“I saw Mina and I was just... so angry.”

Secondo stared at me a moment longer and then his steely gaze softened, “None of us would have done any differently,” he kissed my cheek. The phone in the office phone was ringing and Secondo sighed, “That would be your Uncle. He’s been calling all morning looking for you.”

I walked to the office, cringing with each, painful step, “Hello?” I answered, holding the ancient rotary phone to my ear.

“Ah! Mia nipote! My little demon vessel, you are feeling better?”

“Not really, if we’re being honest.”

“Ah, well, nothing a bit of wine and Advil can’t help, no? I remember my days of welcoming possessions – I dare say, mine were a bit more... bedroom oriented.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I have some news, Amelia. It’s about Evangeline.”

“Is she okay?” I asked, panicking, “What happened? She’s safe?”

“Si, si,” he chuckled, that raspy laugh calmed me. I missed him, “She summoned her familiar yesterday.”

A lump rose in my throat, “She did? How did she do? What did she get?”

“She was marvelous,” I could hear the smile in his voice, “Successful on the first try,” I wanted to be happy, I truly did but I had missed my last child’s summoning. My only daughter. I had barely begun to prepare her for it a few months ago, “She summoned a Ghoul, Amelia.”

“She _what_!?”

The First chuckled again, “She summoned a Ghoul.”

_Dew and Secondo were waiting in the kitchen. They had known about Evie’s summoning since last night and now, they waited for Amelia to reappear. Dew put the bottle of vodka on the table and poured some coffee into Amelia’s favorite mug. Terzo joined them, “She’s talking to our brother?”_

_“Si,” Secondo stared at the office doors, the room beyond, still dark._

_“Do you think I should mix the vodka with the coffee?”_

_“No,” Secondo sighed – and then he heard the distinct sound of a phone being slammed down onto the receiver. He glanced over to Dew, “Perhaps.”_

_Amelia walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, very slowly. She sipped the coffee and stared at the wall. She pulled the bottle of vodka towards her and unscrewed the lid, flicking it across the room before taking a long swig that made her cough. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went back to her coffee – never breaking her distant gaze. Dew and Secondo glanced at each other and Dew stepped forward, “Ames?”_

_She held up a finger and shook her head. Dew nodded and stepped backwards. He could feel her sad. That’s all he could call it. Sad. She was tired and she was angry but, the thing that weighed her down was just unadulterated sadness._

_Finally, she moved a bit – her head turning ever so slightly to the side, “Where’s Rain?”_


	22. A Little Drop of Rain

_Rain had lived the last sixty years at the Church. He had been summoned here – one of the youngest Ghouls to ever be summoned – when he was only a few hundred years old. It had been a gentle, quiet summoning on a summer night and he had stayed here ever since._

_He enjoyed his time at the ministry – as one of the few water ghouls at the Church, he had been assigned to the many ponds and fountains around the grounds and found great pride and pleasure in his work. His favorite spot was a spring in the woods – deep, clear and cold and glittering with little, silver fish. After a long day of cleaning and treating and refilling, he would wander out with his guitar and dip his feet in the icy water and practice his music._

_He had done this for years – until Mountain had come along. And then Aether, Dewdrop and Swiss. They had been something of a gang – Amelia joining their ranks after awhile and then finally the Ghoulettes. They had deemed him the quiet one and he accepted it – it wasn’t a lie. He was happy to stand back and let the rest of the group take the lead. They were all so rambunctious. But they also had others. Dew had Amelia, Aether had Zoe. Swiss and Mountain had whoever pleased them, sometimes it was each other. The Ghoulettes had each other, too – or Swiss and Mountain depending on the night. Rain, of course, had had his fair share of partners and had joined his friends and bandmates on more than one occasion but, he had never been as needy as the others. He had been content with his water and his music._

_Even last night, he had standing out in the warm, summer rain – it had been a long day and he had been relieved to hear the pitter-patter of drops on the roof. Amelia had returned, weak and delirious. Mary was broken but, alive. Roland was gone. When he finally had a chance to step outside, he sighed in relief as the warm water soaked him through._

_Mountain had been standing in the doorway watching his friend, his face turned up towards the dark sky. Swiss had joined them and then Aether. Finally, even Dew arrived – Amelia had settled down and was sleeping. They all stood in the doorway, talking quietly and drinking beer - watching Rain as he tossed worms that wandered onto the sidewalk, back into the grass, “How can you stand that?” Aether said, watching his barefoot friend, sopping wet._

_“S’nice,” Rain said, quietly. Lightning – weak though it was – flickered in the distance and thundered echoed a few moments later, “Bummer,” Rain sighed, he didn’t like to be out in a storm – face covered in metal and all. He turned back towards his friends and took a step towards them before freezing. His hand on his chest._

_It hurt._

_It really hurt._

_“Rain?” Aether said, handing his beer to Swiss. Rain was clutching his chest, eyes wide, “You okay, love?” Aether put a hand on his shoulder, “Rain?”_

_Rain opened his mouth to speak but then... he disappeared. He was gone. Aether’s hand still in the spot where Rain’s shoulder had been._

_Rain fell to the dusty, dry ground – blinking in the bright sunlight. He was still wet and the warm air was a relief that he wouldn’t be cold. He stood – feeling a bit off kilter, his heart pounding but, the pain in his chest gone. He turned slowly and saw Evie, staring at him wide-eyed. Papa Emeritus the First grinning behind her, “Hello, Rain,” he said and Evie turned to look at him, “He’s your familiar, little one.”_

_“You can’t be serious,” she said, turning back to Rain, “W-what’s your name?”_

_Rain’s shoulders slumped when he realized that Evie didn’t know him. Still, he couldn’t help but smile – he knew how much Dew loved to be around Amelia and Rain was excited to know that he’d have someone like that and they’d have him, “My name is Rain,” he said, “I’m a water ghoul.”_

_They had spent the day together – Rain and Evie. Her brothers were gone and so, she showed him around the manor they’d been staying at. It was lovely and sprawling and sat on a sparkling, blue lake. A set of stone stairs led down the hill to a sandy beach. They talked all day – Rain pretending that he’d never met Evie and explaining to her what it meant to have a Ghoul as a familiar. He also told her, as gently that he could, that he couldn’t quite come to stay with her just yet, “I can’t leave your... the Mama. Our Mama,” he said, “They need my help.”_

_“Of course,” Evie said, nodding though clearly disappointed, “It’s quite an honor to be so close to Mama. Our first Mama.”_

_Rain stared at Evie for a moment, she wasn’t the girl that had left the Church and she wasn’t quite Evie. Finally, it was nearly midnight. And Evie went to bed, leaving Papa and Rain alone, “Are you going to tell Amelia? Or shall I?”_

_“You better,” Rain said, swallowing nervously. He figured Amelia might be happy about it but, something told him she wasn’t going to be too excited. Especially when it happened without her, “They need my help though, Papa. I have to go back until things calm down.”_

_“Of course,” Papa nodded, “I’ll call her immediately.”_

_Rain took off his mask and took a deep breath – it had been along time since he had teleported but, he arrived back at the Church without injury. He was standing in the foyer, blessedly empty. He took a deep breath and headed for Amelia’s room. Dew was walking out and exhaled, “Bro. What the actual fuck,” he said, “I mean, congrats and all but, you could have picked a better fucking time.”_

_“I didn’t have a,” Rain started but, Dew was already pushing him towards Amelia’s door._

_“She’s asking for you, Rainey,” he said._

_Rain panicked, “Oh, god. Is she pissed? Is she?” he was walking backwards, his eyes wide, “She’s mad isn’t she.”_

_“Honestly,” Dew’s hand was on the doorknob, “She’s a little bit of everything and she’s mixed it all with caffeine and alcohol.”_

_“She’s gonna eviscerate me.”_

_Dew shrugged and swung the door open, pushing Rain inside. Rain stumbled in, shuffling to a stop and hanging his head. Amelia was sitting at the table, not much on but her black, silky bathrobe. Rain had one like it, too – but in bright blue with koi fish all over it. Her legs were crossed, one hanging out, twitching a little. She was staring at him, coffee mug in hand. Secondo filled it quickly and then stepped away. Amelia took a sip and then stood, leaving the mug. She walked up to him, eyes narrowed for a moment and Rain closed his eyes, ready to be reprimanded._

_And then she hugged him._

_And Rain exhaled and hugged his friend back, “I’m happy for you,” Amelia said into his shoulder. She sniffled a bit and stepped back, her hands on his shoulders, she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes, “I wish I could have been there.”_

_“Me, too,” Rain grinned._

_“Take care of my girl, Rain,” she offered up a weak smile._

_Rain felt a flutter in his chest and he couldn’t help but grin, “Always will.”_


	23. The Conclave

“The Clergy is coming,” Secondo said, and I looked up at him from the desk, away from the ancient tome in my hands, still holding onto hope that I could bring back Roland. Terzo was right – it did not seem that there was a specific ritual to summon a specific Ghoul. I had not seen Copia since the incident at the bookstore. Terzo was sleeping soundly in my bed, the other Ghouls dozing in the living room. Everyone just wanting to be... close. It was just Secondo and I in the office.

I swallowed and closed the dusty book, “What?”

“They don’t want you to be provisional Mama or regent any longer,” Secondo’s mouth twitch upward and I narrowed my eyes, “They want to christen you as Mama. Officially. The Church needs a more permanent leader and they want it to be my daughter.”

“Your daughter doesn’t want it,” I said quietly.

“Like the rest of our family,” Secondo came around and sat against the edge of the desk, “You don’t have much choice. Of course, you’ll have all of us behind you,” Secondo pulled my hand away from my mouth as I gnawed on my nails, “Of course, we’ll never stop trying to get the children back, tesoro. Or Copia. But the Clergy needs some sort of... reassurance that we’ll have a leader for the next ten years. Someone who has the gumption to stand up to Lucien. Which you have.”

I stared up at Secondo. Dad. _My_ dad. He was wearing his white button up and black slacks. He was tired. He’d taken a couple of short naps next to Mary, nodding off in a chair next to his bed. Like Terzo, his eyes were shadowed and his jaw lined with stubble. We’d shared a lunch of Lucky Charms and he’d complained about how it was too sugary and he could feel his gut rotting but, he took a second bowl with a shadow of smirk. When he said he would be here, I knew he would. How could I be Mama? How could I lead an entire Church? Certainly not on my own and I doubted I could do it even with help. I swallowed my nerves, “I... I can’t even sing,” I whispered.

“Ah, si, that we know,” Secondo took my hand in his and gave it a pat, “I think, considering the situation and your absolute tone-deafness, I think we can make an exception.”

“What will happen?”

“The Cardinals will meet with the rest of the Clergy and then they will vote. Of course, it is projected to swing your way – they would not be travelling across the world if it was going to be a no. You will take your paints and your vow and... take your seat. Of course, there will be a feast.”

“I... I’ll have to lead Mass?”

“Not necessarily, tesoro,” he eyes sparkled a bit, “Terzo and I don’t mind jumping back into the swing of things. Our elder brother won’t mind, either. You’ll want to... conduct a prayer every now and then, deliver communion – to keep up appearances. Right now, though – your priority is still the safety of our people and finding a way to bring our family back to us.”

“Have you spoken with Copia?” I asked, “How does he feel about it?”

Secondo stared at me for a moment, “It was his idea.”

I stared at the window – grey clouds still hung low, rain streaming down the windows. I just wanted him back. _So badly._ I needed him. I wiped errant tears from my face and turned back to Secondo, “When will they be here?”

“Tomorrow afternoon, at the latest,” Secondo sighed.

We spent the rest of the day, discussing Lucien – I tried to avoid the topic of _Mama_ as much as I could. We knew where he was, we knew he was powerful enough to summon or dismiss Ghouls – more importantly, strong enough to nearly exorcise Lilith out of me. I was up against more than a petulant brat. Still, he had me cornered with Copia and the kids. I hoped that when he made contact, which I knew would be soon – sooner still when he got word of my ascension – that having Mina in the crypts would be a major play for us, “As painful as it is for me to admit this,” Secondo sighed, crossing his arms, “I think, if the time comes, you should call on Lilith, again. Your powers are not what they used to be, tesoro. You’ll need her help.”

“I have my Ghouls.”

“Si,” Secondo nodded, “But if he can send them back... we can’t risk losing them.”

I nodded.

Hopefully it would be over soon.

I had been laying low for two days – spending time in the office and checking in on Mary as he slept. He had a steady supply of pain meds that kept him sleepy enough that he didn’t need much attention. I stood near the window, a fresh cup of coffee in my hands. It seemed that I was living on caffeine now – hardly hungry and fighting exhaustion but, I couldn’t sleep. Dew shared my bed but, it wasn’t Copia and I struggled to rest. I stared out the rain-marred window, a steady flow of Clergymen and women flowed back into the Church. Secondo and Terzo were downstairs, greeting them with Imperator. Nihil was hiding out, as well, grumbling that he was too old to deal with the bureaucrats and he was _technically_ retired – he could stay home and watch Judge Judy if he wanted. I was tempted to join him instead, I sent a basket of his favorite hard candies I had stashed around. Dew said he’d left him grinning in his recliner, wearing sweats and a hoodie with his mitre and a cup of tea, “The old fart is content,” he had said with a smirk.

I pressed my head against the cool glass and sighed, “Hey, Princess Emeritus,” Mary’s voice was raw and low.

“Mare,” I sat next to him on the bed and pushed his hair away from his face.

“How you feeling,” he asked.

“I should be asking you that.”

“I think we know how I’m feeling.”

“What can I get you?”

“Just hang out with me, eh?”

“I can do that.”

I stared at him for a moment, fighting my emotions, “I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“For what? I volunteered to help.”

“Yeah but, you didn’t sign up for this,” I set my coffee aside and took Mary’s hand in both of mine, “You could have died.”

“But I didn’t,” he said, giving my hand a weak squeeze, “Doll – Roland didn’t feel much pain. He put up a good fight – let me tell you, the fucker took like three Ghouls with him and broke another guy’s leg. Like... broke it off. Like, the Ghoul who sent me chocolate chip cookies on my birthday ripped a dude’s leg off.”

“I had no idea,” I said, wiping away tears once more.

“He, uh, he wanted me to tell you or someone that he was happy to do it. He loved your family. And he loved you, Amelia,” Mary said and I was sobbing now, hunched over and weeping uncontrollably. Mary let me cry for a few minutes, “Your dad said that you’re going to be Mama. He got me a suit.”

“Oh, god,” I rolled my eyes and Mary weakly attempted to dry my face, “You don’t have to come.”

“Oh, I’m coming,” he smirked, “I can’t wait to see you in paint.”


	24. Her Rightful Place

I stood in front of the mirror, perfecting my makeup.

I had decided to copy Secondo’s skull paint and he had approved, tears shining in his eyes. I wore a heavy, black gown – sparkling with black beads and gems, “I have something else for you,” he said, “Two things. When you’re finished.”

Despite the circumstances – he was excited. It seemed that everyone was in high spirits and a worry gnawed at my heart, perhaps they were getting used to this new life. Without Copia. Without Max or Mo or Evie.

The vote had been decided – quickly, as Secondo predicted.

I was to be Mama.

After a few more minutes, making sure my paint was perfect and that my hair was secured, I stepped out into the kitchen. Terzo was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and in his own full paint and regalia, “Oh, my darling,” he smiled, “It suits you.”

Dewdrop was grinning, wide and mischievous as my gaze fell on him, “Looks amazing,” he said, holding up the long, black, sheer veil. Mountain, Swiss, Rain and Aether stood behind him, smiling as well. Mary was sitting on the couch and gave me a thumbs up.

“This,” Secondo stepped forward, with a plain, crozier, topped with a grucifix in his hand, “Was my first. I want you to have it. You can have a fancier one on your anniversary, if you’d like.”

“Dad, I can’t,” I said and he handed the crozier off to Terzo.

“And this,” he retrieved a small black box from the table, “Was going to be your mother’s,” he cleared his throat and opened the box pulling out a black, shining circlet, inlaid with sparkling emeralds, “I recognize that you’ve already taken my makeup and if you don’t want the crozier and crown – ,” I hugged him. Despite the uncontrollable urge to run – I knew this was important to him. To my entire family.

“I’m trying not to cry,” I said, my voice tight, “I’ll wear it all.”

“Thank you,” Secondo whispered.

“We shouldn’t wait any longer,” Terzo said.

Dew helped me put on the veil, draping it over my shoulders and then he set the circlet on top of it; he was grinning the entire time, “You’re a badass,” he whispered, handing me my last accessory – a pair of black leather gloves and I slipped them on.

“I don’t feel like one,” I said. I felt like an imposter – I should be sitting around the dinner table with my husband and children. I should be shopping with Terzo, in the greenhouse with One or out to dinner with my dad. I should be cackling on the couch with Dew. Here I was, the newly appointed Mama of the Satanic Church. The highest seat of the Dark Lord’s followers. I had a _nemesis._ I had a prisoner. I had an entire group of people – hundreds of thousands, millions? Who looked up to _me_ for guidance? I longed for the days when they came to me for hangovers and headaches.

I thought I might puke.

We all filed out, looking like we just walked out of Spirit Halloween. Down the stairs and into the foyer, it was quiet. Everyone was waiting in the hall. Except Copia. He stood, wearing his black cassock, in front of the fireplace, “Can I have a minute?” I asked, Secondo, “I mean... technically, you can’t start without me,” Secondo looked from me to Copia and then nodded. Dew hung back for a moment, “I’ll be fine.”

After they were down the hall, Copia closed the space between, stopping just a few feet from me, “You look...,” Copia said and shook his head, “Indescribable.”

“Thank you,” I tried to offer a weak smile, glancing down at my gown, the jewels and beads sparkled in the firelight, “I feel... a bit overdone.”

“I can assure you, you look perfect,” Copia stared at me and I stared at him, awkwardly, “Can I walk you?” he asked and I nodded. He took my hand and wrapped it around his arm and I wanted to crumble. He cleared his throat, “I heard about Evangeline,” he said, “she summoned Rain for her familiar, that is quite a feat, no?”

“Yes, although, I’m not surprised. A year early and a Ghoul,” I smiled, thinking of my daughter. _Our_ daughter, “She’s always been... ahead of herself. Growing up too fast – it’s always been hard to keep up with her.”

“You miss her.”

“Every minute,” I said and Copia patted my hand, “All three of them.”

We approached Secondo, who was waiting patiently and Copia paused, turning to face me, “I am sorry, Amelia,” he said, “That I can’t... I want to...,” I gave his hand a squeeze.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

Secondo cleared his throat and Copia kissed my hand, quickly, “Congratulations, Mama. It is an honor to witness your ascension.”

“Thank you, Cardinal.”

_Secondo stood next to the ornate throne that waited for Amelia. She appeared in the doorway and the entire hall turned to face her. Their eyes away from him, he patted his chin to remind her to keep her head up. She obeyed but, kept her eyes on him. He had that damned lump in his throat, again – since she’d asked if she could wear his skull paint. He was so proud of her and though she doubted herself, she would do well. He had no doubt that she would bring back the children and Copia. That she would rid herself of the burden of Lucien. Perhaps she would step down as Mama and let Copia return to his, rightful, place._

_But Secondo would push for her to keep her seat. Perhaps it was his pride – but seeing Amelia in his paint, knowing she would be recorded as the first woman leader of this Church. His daughter, his **child.** He thought he might burst with satisfaction – no amount of power could make him feel this way, knowing that Amelia had taken her place their bloodline, **her rightful place**. Secondo’s lips had trembled as she had said her papal vows, kneeling before the altar; his voice shaking as he delivered her unholy communion. She was radiating with the power that he saw in himself and his brothers._

_She ascended the steps and turned, sitting slowly. Terzo cleared his throat, “Mama Emeritus the First,” he said and her flock took a knee, “She has taken her vow and imbibed of the most Unholy of Communions. May we uphold her verdicts, may we respect her position, may we venerate her beauty and benevolence. The procession of adoration may begin,” he said and the first rows of people filed forward, “hold out your hand, my darling,” he said, quietly, and she obeyed. Thankfully, the first few rows were people that she knew. Nihil and Imperator were first and they kissed her hand and called her Mama before returned to their seats. Dewdrop and the Ghouls followed, and then the rest of the hall fell in line down the center aisle._

_It took nearly two hours and Secondo and Terzo looked on proudly. Archbishop Dudley approached, one of the last, he sauntered a bit – his gaze on Amelia made Secondo uncomfortable. He knelt in front of her, hand over his heart, “Mama, I pledge myself – devote my myself to you,” he said, dramatically, “Body and soul.”_

_“Thank you, Archbishop Dudley,” Amelia said._

_Dudley kissed Amelia’s hand, twice and Secondo rolled his eyes – his gaze landing on Mary. Mary winked at him and then... as Dudley turned to leave, Mary’s face paled and he swallowed, his eyes wide with fear. Dewdrop leaned over and Mary whispered to him._

_Dewdrop leapt up, his own eyes wide and flickering with flame as he ran up the steps towards Secondo, “What?” Secondo growled, annoyed at the distraction._

_“Dudley,” Dew said as Mountain stood and grabbed a hold of the Archbishop’s arm, “Is with Lucien.”_


	25. An Ultimatum

“Mary?” Secondo turned to Mary who was white as a ghost and trembling, “Is this true?”

Mary nodded.

Archbishop Dudley was struggling against Mountain’s grip – Mountain standing like a pillar, he was unmoving as he held the panicking man, “That’s not true,” Dudley said, “Not at all! The boy is mistaken – look at him! He’s clearly not well.”

“No need to panic, my child,” Lucien’s voice echoed once more off the walls, and I closed my eyes in saddened surprise, “I won’t let them hurt you.”

I stood as Lucien walked up the aisle, my own followers parting in fear. Dudley calmed a bit, “My Papa,” he bowed his head and I felt rage burning a hole in my chest.

“Get Mary out of here,” I said quietly and Swiss carefully and quietly obeyed.

“Mama,” Lucien held out his arms and bowed, “What an _honor_ ,” he smirked, “What an absolute... _disappointment._ ”

“What do you want?” I asked, handing off the crozier to Terzo and stepping down, Dew falling in line beside me.

“You were supposed to give me something back,” Lucien said, “It’s a bit frustrating that you can’t even hold up a simple bargain, Mama. Doesn’t look good on your first night.”

“Give me back my husband and children,” I growled, “And I’ll consider letting your mother go.”

Lucien rolled his eyes, “I told you. That’s not the bargain. I love my mother. _Dearly._ But, she’s not worth the crippling pain I see it’s causing you... to have lost them.”

“I’ll kill her.”

“You won’t.”

“I should have done it years ago, the second she arrived,” I said. Lucien was glaring but, he remained still, “She was pissing herself the last time I saw her and I’m sure she’s pissing herself now. That is my bargain – you give me my family and I will give you yours.”

Lucien exhaled, slow and loud in annoyance, “This... pet,” he jerked his chin towards Dewdrop, “He is your... familiar?” I didn’t respond, “He’s the one who attempted to fight my own ghouls, no?”

“Listen here, you little fuck,” Dew finally piped up – and then he was silent, on his knees, gasping for air.

“You see,” Lucien stepped forward.

I fell to the ground, “Dew? Dewdrop?”

Lucien continued, “The wonderful thing about _my_ Ghouls is that... I have complete control over them, over what they do and how they do it. I wouldn’t send this little fire ghoul back, no – that would be too fast. But, I can... reopen some old wounds, you see?”

Dew was half-growling, half-moaning and blood seeped through his shirt, soaking him. The gash – from Lucien’s ghouls was... fresh. I stood quickly, my actions not my own, my fist crunching down on Lucien’s nose, “Stop this,” I howled, “Stop this _now._ ”

Lucien stumbled backwards but... he laughed and I punched him again, my hand screaming in pain, blood pouring out of Lucien’s nose, “You _think_ I care about a Ghoul? You think I care about any of these fools in this room? I’d kill them all to see you suffer like this. All of these ingrates who have left our Dark Lord’s path to worship a bloodline and a band. You should all be culled,” he giggled, “Give me my mother, and I’ll spare the little shit.”

I turned back and Dew was on his knees still but, the blood soaked his pants now and he was hunched over. He looked up at me, “Don’t give in to him, Ames. Get the kids back.”

“Oh, please,” Lucien scoffed and Dew groaned in pain, “I can do this all day. He’s hanging on by a string, you know, I could send him to Hell with a snap of my fingers” he wiped his face with the back of his hand, his mismatched eyes meeting my own, he lowered his voice, “You can’t stand to lose another, can you? What would you do without him?”

“Bring Mina,” I said, defeated.

“Ames,” Dew argued.

“Get Dew out of here,” I said and Mountain tossed the Archbishop aside. He scooped up Dew and nearly ran out the door. Imperator following, whispering instructions. The rain was picking up, I could hear it pouring in sheets against the roof.

A few moments later, Mina was thrown onto the floor in between Lucien and I. There she stayed, shaking and keeping her eyes low. Lucien did not bend down to greet her. He stared at me, his nose still streaming blood, “I’ll give you an ultimatum, yes? It was never in my plan for you to become Mama if my father wasn’t Papa – that, I’ll admit – was an unforeseen hurdle,” finally, he knelt down and brought Mina to her feet, holding onto her elbow as he grinned at me, “I’ll give you two choices, which is more than fair.”

“Fuck you.”

“Ah,” he waggled a finger at me, “Best listen, Mama Amelia,” my lip twitched but I held my tongue, “You can have your family back. All of them. I’ll restore their memories. You and the rest of the Emeritus clan can leave, unharmed. I don’t care where you go, I don’t care what you do, I just don’t want to see you ever again.”

“And what? You’ll be head of this Church?”

“I would be so honored – this Church needs me. My Dark Lord needs me to reclaim the people who are his,” he blinked slowly, “ _Or_ , you may remain this way. You hand over your seat to Copia – who you have so eagerly usurped it from – and I will back away, for a time. I will fight fairly. I’ll join the priesthood and jump through your bureaucratic hoops and perhaps someday, be elected Papa. You shall live forever, as you have chosen, without your husband. Or your children. I could even make the kiddos immortal, if you’d like. That way you could see them for an eternity and they would still not call you mother. I’ll give you until the next full moon – I look forward to hearing your verdict.”

Lucien scooped Mina up into his arms and turned to leave, “Master?” Dudley called to Lucien, still groveling on the floor, “Master – take me with you! Please!”

Lucien turned slowly, “You’re annoying at best, Dudley. And sloppy,” Lucien’s gaze returned to mine, “You can have him. You’ll need to direct that rage somewhere.”

“He won’t live,” I said. Lucien shrugged and turned once more, disappearing as quickly as he came.


	26. Dreaming is Free

_“Good morning, mia dea,” Copia smiled at me, propped up on his elbow. He had his favorite, blue, silky pajamas pants on, “You’ve been asleep for a long time.”_

_I stared up at him, “It was a dream?”_

_“No, my love,” he gave me a sympathetic smile, “You are dreaming.”_

_“No,” I cried, “No, no.”_

_Copia shushed me, pulling me close and I melted into the warmth of his bare skin – he smelled of coffee and his cologne, “Rest now,” Copia said, running his hand up and down my back as I cried, “Rest.”_

_“I need you,” I sobbed and Copia turned onto his back, letting me bury my face in his shoulder, crying into his neck, “I need your help.”_

_“No,” he said, his lips against my forehead, “You don’t. Just... rest now. Let me hold you. And when you wake, you’ll feel better. You always do, si? For twenty years I have said, ‘take a nap, mia dea’ and ‘you are cranky because you need a nap, mia dea’” he chuckled and kissed my forehead again, my sobbing turned to whimpering and then, finally, pathetic sniffling. Copia held me tightly and I rested my head on his chest, trying to fight the heaviness in my eyelids. I ran my fingertips over Copia’s chest, pushing the hair in and out of its pattern, “Sleep, Amelia.”_

_“I don’t want this to end,” I said, my voice far away, “I just want to be near you.”_

_“It must end,” Copia traced the outline of my ear, “For now.”_

When I woke, I was alone.

The bed was cold and empty. _I_ was cold and empty.

I shuffled out into the kitchen, Dew’s bloody clothes still on the table, gauze and towels in the sink, also covered in blood. Dew slept soundly on the couch, naked – his blanket hanging precariously off his hips - the stitches on his chest bruised nearly black. The wound had been far messier this time – the doctor struggling to stitch it shut; the flesh tearing and ripping with each push and pull of the needle and thread. Dew had struggled this time – he was usually whiny, yes but this time it was different. He was in pain. More than I could help with, more than any human medicines could combat.

I pulled a blanket from one of the chairs and wrapped it around my shoulders and sat on the floor next to Dew, taking his hand in mine – it was colder than usual and I pressed it to my lips, “I’m so sorry,” I whispered. My eyes were dry – my body incapable of shedding anymore tears. I held onto Dew’s hand and put my head on the couch, staring at him, my vision blurring until I closed my eyes. Visions of last night flooded my mind and I shuddered.

Secondo and I had taken Archbishop Dudley out into the woods and I had offered him to Lilith – an apology for our run-in with Lucien. She had gladly accepted and offered her services in the future. She told us not to worry about the body.

I hadn’t made it back to the doors.

I crumpled, falling into the wet grass – the days and days of rain had turned everything into a sloppy mess. I had sobbed into Secondo’s chest as he held me. Our makeup running in the rain, our robes and gowns ruining in the mud. He said nothing. He held me in the rain until finally, he scooped me up and walked me inside.

Mountain helped me undress and climb into a hot shower. Aether helped me dry off and put me in comfortable clothes. Swiss brought me hot chocolate – which now sat cold and untouched on my night table.

Soft, warm fingertips ran over my cheek and my eyes opened, “Hey, pretty lady,” Dew said, barely above a whisper, “I’m okay. I’m always okay.”

“I know,” I said, unmoving, Dew slowly pushed my hair behind my ear but, only his fingers moved – the rest of him remained still, too tired and too sore to try.

“What are you going to do?” he asked.

“I don’t know, Dew.”

“Hey, look at me,” Dew said and I shut my eyes, burying my face in his hand, “Amelia, look at me. Now,” I obeyed, “Whatever choice you make, is the right choice and,” he winced a little, “And, I’m gonna have your back. And we’re gonna kill that fuckface. I promise.”

_Terzo and Secondo were sharing a bottle of wine, despite the early hours, in Terzo’s office. Secondo rubbed his face and sighed, “I’m sending father and Imperator to Italy.”_

_Terzo nodded, “For the best, no?”_

_Secondo refilled both of their glasses. Last night had been the first night that Amelia had seemed... broken; there holding her in the pouring rain, she had laid herself bare, sobbing into his chest – screaming and tearing at the grass and mud. And he had wept with her. He missed his grandchildren. He missed his daughter – her smile, the content sparkle in her eyes when she gazed at her children. It was a horrible feeling – a wretched, guilt-ridden feeling of being unable to help or comfort his own child. And so, he held her for a while and then, cradling her in his arms, he walked her to her bed. He could only whisper, “Gentle,” to the Ghouls as they silently tended to her._

_He had forced himself to take a hot shower, standing beneath the scorching water – he attempted to control himself. And he did, after a time. He had to let Amelia decide. He had to let her take care of it, had to let her make the decision on her own. And his heart broke for her._

_Now, he sat across from his little brother – both of them exhausted. If they weren’t careful, they’d both have beards in a week or two. Terzo’s wine collection was dwindling. It was quiet. Terzo was staring at him, “What?” he asked._

_“Whatever she decides,” Terzo’s white eye was nearly glowing, “We kill him.”_

_“Oh, I plan on it,” Secondo swirled is wine and gazed out the window. He had plans for Lucien. Grand, wonderful, blood-soaked plans. And he very much looked forward to executing them._


	27. Just a Taste

_It was late – nearly three in the morning._

_Copia had been up, again, surrounded by parchment and books, attempting to find something that could help Amelia. He was exhausted. He was frustrated. They had one week until Amelia had to make her decision._

_She had been a bit of a recluse – not without reason but, he had not seen much of her. Secondo had sent Nihil and Imperator to Italy and their leaving had taken yet another, harsh toll on Amelia. And then, Dewdrop’s wound – it would not heal, the stitches struggled to hold his flesh together. Amelia had sent him, with Rain, to Italy, as well – hoping the distance from Lucien and the First Emeritus’ magic might help. She had been right – Rain had called and said Dew was healing. Slowly and not without whining but, he was healing. He had not seen her since Dewdrop’s departure._

_Now, he shuffled downstairs, tired and hungry. He had had some toast and tea at breakfast and then, was sucked into the task at hand, once more. He had been infuriatingly unsuccessful. And now, his stomach was growling so loudly that he couldn’t think straight. Most of the kitchen ghouls were gone but, he assured himself that there would be something decent in the fridge he could reheat._

_Then, the most wonderful smell hit him – it was just oil and garlic but, it made his mouth water and his knees buckle. He pushed the door open and found Amelia, standing at the counter, chopping vegetables. Her hair was wet and she wore a bathrobe – nothing else beneath it, the front hanging open a bit. He knocked, “Scusi, may I come in?”_

_She paused and looked up, nodded and then went back to work. Copia gave her a wide berth, trying not to pay too much attention to her – just get a snack and go, “You hungry?” she asked and his stomach growled in answer, “Grab a glass – I broke into Imperator’s good wine. If you can wait a bit, this... uh... used to be your favor-,” she looked up at him and sighed, “I used to cook it for you. About this time, too – we used to sneak down here.”_

_“It smells wonderful.”_

_Amelia handed him the bottle of wine and he poured himself a glass and refilled hers. She was quiet as she worked, finishing the onion and moving onto some hot peppers, “I haven’t decided yet,” she said, never looking up, “I, uh... can tell you want to know.”_

_“Oh, I – no, that’s not,” Copia did a poor job of defending himself._

_Amelia sighed, “I’ve known you for a long time. I can tell what you’re thinking most days – ow! Shit! Dammit,” she yelped, Copia immediately grabbed a towel and grabbed onto Amelia’s hand, covering the bleeding finger that she had just sliced open. Her eyes shown with tears, “This is...,” her voice trembled, “Just the cherry on top, isn’t it?”_

_Copia peaked at her finger, carefully pressing the towel back on, “Good news – I think a band-aid will do. Bad news – you got blood in the onions,” he nodded towards the onions that were caramelizing with more than a few drops of blood._

_“Ew.”_

_“Let’s get it cleaned up, si?” he said, pulling her towards the sink. She winced as he ran it under the water._

_  
“There’s band-aids under the sink,” she said, grumbling quietly. Copia found the dusty first-aid kit and then turned off the stove. Amelia turned off the water and carefully dried her finger, her face more disgusted than anything else. It softened when Copia took her hand in his and wrapped her finger with a band-aid, “Thank you,” she said, looking up at him with sad, glassy eyes._

_They were very close._

_Amelia, pressed up against the counter, Copia just inches from her – he didn’t know what the hell he should be doing. And then she kissed him – her lips tinged with wine, she kissed him slowly and gently. And when she parted, he sighed audibly. He stared down at her for a moment before pulling her against him and pressing his lips to her. Christ, he wanted her. And as her hands snaked up his shoulders and through his hair – he melted into her. He rocked his hips against hers – whining for more, his hands slipping down to untie the already loosening bow that held her robe together._

_And then she stopped him – her shaking hands on his, “Amelia?”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“W-what?”_

_She rubbed her eyes and took a deep, shaking breath, “We can’t.”_

_“We could... try, Amelia,” Copia searched her face but, only saw pain. He ran a thumb over her cheek and she pressed her face into his palm, “We could try. To start over.”_

_“Oh, god – I want to, Copia,” she said, “So badly but... I... I,” she shook her head and pulled her robe together, “I can’t.”_

_She pushed past him and practically ran out of the kitchen._

_He stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded and frustrated, the tent in his pants not helping things. He searched the pantry for a moment, finally grabbing a disappointing box of PopTarts and headed back to his room._


	28. Dew on the Lilies

_It was pretty fucking sweet, considering the circumstances, Dew thought as they stepped inside the villa._

_And then he saw Lily and realized they could be in a cardboard box and he’d be happy. She tried not to jump on him but, he still winced as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, “Easy tiger,” he groaned._

_“Shut up,” she said, peppering his lips with kisses._

_“We should get him to bed,” Rain said, quietly though he was craning his neck – looking for Evie._

_“Rain!” Dewdrop froze, staring at Evie as she ran, giggling through the halls. She was different now – she ignored Dew and his heart broke a bit. He was glad Amelia hadn’t been around them – this would have killed her, for her children to walk past her as strangers._

_“Hey,” Lily said, running her thumb under his mask, “Come with me,” Dew nodded, eyeing Evie for a moment longer before feeling Lily tug on his hand. He followed her up stone steps and then, they turned down a hallway. The place was bright compared to home. It was... happy? Warm? He wished Amelia was here, “How is she?” Lily asked, leading him to a door at the end of the hall, “Amelia? How is she?”_

_“Not good,” Dew said and they stepped inside. The big bed was calling his name – he was exhausted from the flight and his chest hurt. The gauze was warm and a bit wet and he suspected it was bleeding, again, “As soon as I’m healed,” he sighed as Lily started on the buttons of his shirt._

_“I know,” she was quiet but focused, “I’m going back with you this time. Amelia needs me, you need me – more than the kids do.”_

_“We’ll talk about that... later,” Dew said, leaning down to kiss her, “Right now – I’m gonna fuck you six ways to Sunday.”_

_“Actually,” Lily smiled up at him, “You’re going to lay down and rest while I change your bandages because you can’t even walk up the stairs without bleeding,” Dew looked down and saw the blood-soaked wrap and growled, “Chop-chop, big boy. Don’t make me tie you up.”_

_“If only,” Dew kissed her once more before slowly laying down. The bed was soft and warm and he fell asleep almost immediately._

_When Dew woke, he winced against the warm, setting sun that poured in the balcony windows – which were open. Lily was asleep next to him, her head in the crook of his shoulder, trying not to touch his chest, “Are those fucking seagulls?” he asked, the raucous outside was more than annoying for a jet-lagged ghoul._

_“Mmhmm,” Lily said, snuggling in against him, “Max feeds them every night. He thinks we don’t know.”_

_“Gotta get a cat,” Dew watched a giant seagull swoop by, “Big fuckin’ cat.”_

_“Sleep, Dew,” Lily mumbled, “You can kill seagulls in the morning.”_

_Dew peeled off his mask and sighed, nuzzling into Lily’s hair – pressing his lips to it and inhaling her scent. She snuck her arm around his waist and pressed up against him, “Missed you,” he whispered._

_Lily looked up at him with sleepy eyes, “We’re not having sex, Dew.”_

_“Oh, come on,” he whined, “It’s been months. Just get on top. I’m hard as a rock here, Lil.”_

_“Dew, your chest is barely holding together. We can’t.”_

_“Just get on top and go slow,” Dew continued, “Please, I’ll be a good boy,” Lily rolled her eyes but, maneuvered under the bed, throwing her sweatpants across the room, “Thank you, Satan,” he whispered as she straddled him, his hands on her hips – he had missed that soft skin. She smelled like vanilla cookies. She leaned over and opened the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube, clearly not in the mood for foreplay – Dew hissed as she carefully coated him in it._

_“Don’t even think about cumming before I do,” she grinned as she palmed herself, “It’s been just as long for me as it has for you.”_

_“Oh, doll – oh fuck!”_

_Lily slid on top of Dew and her eyes closed and her mouth fell open – she seated herself to the hilt, “Oh, how I’ve missed this.”_

_Dewdrop spent the next few days in bed – trying not to pop his stitches and desperately trying to sate his and Lily’s appetites. Amelia wasn’t answering her phone or responding to texts. Aether was keeping him updated but, it was never good news. He tried to talk with the kids but, they thought he was just another ghoul. So, he spent his days with Lily, in bed or basking in the sun on their little patio. It was nice and warm here and Lily kept his belly full – he’d missed her cooking as much as he’d missed her. It was nice to have the Ghoulettes around, too. He’d missed them, too. They were both tan and spent most of their days at the lake – Evie and the boys, too – they studied and played and generally, lived a life of leisure at the villa. Dew was surprised to see that all three kids were training with the First Emeritus – a heavy mix of Satanism, Amelia’s magic and Church politics. Mo was the most successful but, Evie was coming along right behind him. Max seemed to have forgotten that life in the clergy wasn’t for him and was biding his time in the garden but he still participated in Primo’s lessons though his talents still lied in his green thumb._

_He wished he could share it with Amelia._

_Today was no different, he walked down to the kitchen, Lily forcing him to bring himself to breakfast instead of in bed, “I’m not the Holiday Inn, Dewy,” she had winked, “Come downstairs.”_

_At the bottom of the stairs, in the big, open foyer – the kids stood with their luggage, “Going on a trip?” Dew asked._

_“We’re going to the Church. We’ve been invited.”_

_“What church?” Dew narrowed his eyes at Rain who was avoiding his gaze._

_“They’re going to see Copia,” Rain said, quietly, wincing when he felt the heat wave flare off of Dew._

_“Why don’t you guys throw your stuff in the car,” Rain said, “I’ll be out in a minute.”_

_As soon as the door shut, Dew ripped into Rain, “They can’t fucking go, Rain and you know it.”_

_“It’s not me. Copia wants them to come.”_

_“What’s going on?” Imperator came down the stairs._

_“The kids are going home?”_

_“Yes, Papa – I mean, Copia,” Imperator sighed, “Has asked them to come. He’s got something up his sleeve.”_

_“It’s going to kill her,” Dew growled, “If those kids show up at that Church and don’t call her mom, it’s going to kill her.”_

_“She’ll be fine, Dewdrop,” Imperator said, although her usually stern face flickered with worry, she glanced at Rain, “Copia assures me that she’s prepared to see them._

_“Not to mention, it’s dangerous,” Dew argued, “If anything we need to bring Amelia here. If this thing – whatever their thing is goes south... I’m going with them.”_

_“Not yet, Dewdrop, you’re not good to anyone nearly split in half,” Imperator patted his shoulder as she passed him, “Rain, you’re going to miss your flight if you don’t leave.”_

_Dew growled but said nothing. He stared at Rain, trying to control his temper, “Keep an eye on, Amelia?”_

_“Of course, Dew,” Rain nodded, “I’ll see you soon.”_

_Dew stood in the doorway, watching as Rain and the kids drove away. Frustrated he turned and found Lily staring at him, “I should have told you,” she said, “Rain knew you’d be pissed.”_

_“I am,” Dew said, “It’s gonna break her, Lil. You don’t know how she’s been – what I’ve felt. She can barely look at Copia without wanting to jump off the roof. What’s she gonna do when she sees them? When she sees Evie? Who is like... a completely different person?”_

_“I don’t,” Lily held out her hand, “I don’t know but, I know she’s strong and maybe...all of them being together will help?”_

_Dew shook his head and took Lily’s hand, she walked him to the oversized kitchen – it was warm, she had the ovens going already and it smelled like cinnamon, “I want to bring her here, soon.”_

_Lily nodded, “I’ve already got a room ready for her, across from ours,” she sat Dew at the long, ancient wooden table. He stared at Lily, wondering how he got so lucky to find a woman who not only approved of his relationship with Amelia but, nurtured it, “I miss her,” she said, “And I feel terrible. I can’t imagine waking up and you not knowing how I am,” she headed for the stove but, Dew caught her wrist and he pulled her onto his lap._

_“I’d never forget you, babes,” he nuzzled into her neck, “How could I forget that these,” he slipped his hand up her shirt, “Belong to me?”_

_“You’re gross,” Lily wiggled out of his grip and pulled his hair, “You better watch yourself; I’ve been spending a lot of time with Primo.”_

_“Ew.”_

_“He’s limber, Dew.”_

_“I’m gonna barf.”_


	29. One Last Time

I watched them walking up the sidewalk – not remembering we used to draw with chalk there, or run through the sprinklers in the lawn. They couldn’t remember that we couldn’t keep them out of the massive fountain or that the treehouse in the woods was Camp Copia.

Max and Mo looked relatively the same – Max’s hair was a bit shaggier and he had gained a bit of weight – living with Lily did that to a person. Mo looked like Secondo with hair – he wore a tailored suit and aviators. But it was Evie who took my breath away – she was sixteen now. Rain at her side, she was taller and her hair was longer – but she seemed _different._ Even from a distance she was changed and I knew it was because in her mind, she had a completely different life than the one I had given her. I leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor, unable to hold myself up – the pain in my chest was my heart, finally breaking.

“Tesoro,” Secondo’s voice pulled me from my stupor and I looked up at him, “You’re torturing yourself,” Secondo closed the space between us and sat down next to me. He brushed my shoulder off, “You powdered after you dressed.”

“Haven’t quite got the hang of it,” I said, quietly. I had my papal paint on – Secondo, in the last few weeks, had a robe made for me. It was fitted and I wore it over most of my gowns; it was black with a sparkling, grucifix that came together when I buttoned it closed. It was heavy and tight and the neckline was high – it was severe and dark and it matched my mood as Mama Emeritus the First, perfectly.

The moon was scheduled to peak shortly after midnight and Lucien had sent word that he would arrive then. Tonight was the night.

“Coffee, tesoro? Something stronger?” Secondo asked, also in his own makeup.

I shook my head.

He glanced at me but, averted his gaze quickly. They all did that lately – I had made my decision eight days ago. I had not told anyone – except one.

Copia.

He deserved to know. After our moment in the kitchen, I had known what I had to do. A few days after that, I had gone to him and we had stayed up, all night – talking and plotting. He had called Imperator and she had sent the kids. I had asked for my churches to send as many ghouls as they could afford. We had a few hundred of them now, most of them unmasked and patrolling the grounds, exposed and unfettered – we relied completely on their loyalty and their ability to control themselves. Mountain, Aether and Swiss had taken over as leaders of the Ghouls and had threatened to dispatch anyone who disobeyed.

Copia had, as he usually did – jumped feet first and worked night and day to pull off my – _our_ – plan. It was paradise to have him so close to me, again. We worked well together. His nearness, though, was a distraction and I had to fight every cell in my body to not touch him.

He was in his own room now. Preparing.

“Can you tell me?” he asked.

I shook my head and he nodded. I wanted to tell him – everything but, I couldn’t risk him or Terzo finding out and trying to stop it. More importantly, risking their lives to stop it. Once it was over, it was over.

Now, hours after the coffee had turned cold and the fire beneath the mantle glowed, there was just a few more minutes. I walked through the hall alone, my heels echoing in the solitude. The candles on the wall shone, flickering with the drafts that snuck through the stones – it was still raining, storming now. The wind picking up as the sun set, lightning and thunder following shortly after. It lit up the stained glass and the shadowy corners of the halls. Down the stairs, I ran my hand over the smooth wood of the railing – fourth stair from the bottom creaked a bit. The kids used to pull their mattresses at the top and slide down the worn carpet on the stairs, laughing wildly when the Ghouls joined them.

The foyer was empty. One of my most favorite places in the Church. It was the first hug of home. The big, black, stone fireplace glowing low in the summer and blazing in the winter. A massive portrait of Copia and I still hung over the mantle – Copia in his beautiful, blue robes and mitre. The massive chairs that sat around the fire were plush and oversized. Evie had taken her first steps there, the boys used to scream the floor was lava and jump from chair-to-chair. Dew roasted marshmallows with all three of them. Its where we passed out candy to trick-or-treaters. Its where my boys took pictures with their prom dates and where Evie could be found, curled up with a book.

Down the hall, was the chapel – where I had communed with the Dark Lord, spoken with Satan himself. It was where I killed men who threatened my family. It’s where my children were christened. Its where my husband delivered beautiful sermons – it’s where Copia and I had given ourselves to each other in the name of Satan, sprawling on the altar, surrounded by black candles. It’s where generations of my family led their flocks, delivered unholy communion and conducted dark rituals.

A bit further down the hallway was the great hall. It’s where I first saw Copia – all those years ago on Halloween. It’s where we had eaten countless meals, _family_ meals. We had celebrated twenty years of holidays with each other and all the clergy and Siblings and Ghouls. Dances, birthday parties, celebrations.

I stood in the doorway and my congregation stood, turning to face me – hundreds of people who had supported my family and I, who had loved us and we had loved in return, stared at me. They were scared. I was scared.

My father and uncle at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. Mountain, Aether and Swiss stood behind them. Copia stood in the first row, on the aisle. He wore a black suit – not quite as tight as the ones he wore on stage but, close. On the other side of the aisle was Lucien, smirking.

I began my march towards the dais.

One last time.


	30. Mama's Decision

I turned and sat slowly.

I knew the kids were sitting next to Copia. I did my best to not look at them – I wasn’t sure I could follow through if I met their beautiful eyes. I took a breath and my gaze fell on Lucien, “Come forward,” I ordered and he rose, slowly making his way to the steps in front of me. He put one foot on the first step and I held up a hand, “Kneel,” he looked confused for a moment but, smiled triumphantly, taking a knee below me.

I glared down at him, “I am honored, Mama Emeritus,” he whispered, his hand over his heart. The smug, evil man in front of me closed his eyes – waiting for me to christen him. I glanced at Copia, his eyes blazing, that white eye nearly glowing.

“Massimiliano Copia shall take his rightful place as Papa Emeritus the Fourth,” I said, my voice was drowned out by the surprised murmur that went through the crowd like a wave. I held up my hand and Secondo’s scowl silenced them. Lucien looked up at me in fear and disbelief and it was I who now stared at him, though I could not bring myself to smirk, “I, along with the rest of my family, shall step down from our positions immediately. We will relinquish any power or influence we have on the Clergy of this most unholy organization. Copia will remain Papa until his successor is named,” my gaze returned to Lucien who was staring at me, slack-jawed and disappointed, “Lucien – you and your people may integrate into our Church. You will abide by our laws and customs and perhaps, as you said, someday you might be elected Papa. You may live within these walls, as long as our Papa permits. You are, after all,” my voice waivered for only a moment, “His son,” it was silent as I continued, “My family and I will be gone by nightfall tomorrow. As of this moment, Cardinal Copia has been reinstated at Papa and he, and his heirs, will be treated as such,” I stood and the congregation stood with me. I looked to Terzo who was grim-faced and unreadable. I turned a bit to Secondo who nodded silently in approval. Lucien was still on his knees. I held my hand out to Copia, “Come,” I said, and he obeyed – kneeling a step above Lucien, “In the name of our most beloved, righteous Dark Lord, I give you your title,” I paused, staring at him, his hand in both of mine. He stared up at me, those mismatched eyes shining, “Papa. Papa Copia. The First.”


	31. Goodbyes

_Copia knocked on Amelia’s door._

_Her announcement had been made nearly two hours ago. Aether, Mountain and Swiss stood outside her rooms – keeping guard. Their things already packed._

_Secondo and Terzo had taken the news relatively well – better than Copia had expected. Secondo had given him a hard time for not telling him sooner but, supported the decision. Terzo was seemingly happy to usher in his “true retirement”. Copia left them as they packed – Ghouls making quick work of their rooms._

_Lucien had been escorted off the property in a fit of rage – as expected. He’d be back – Copia and Amelia were betting on it._

_He heard no answer from Amelia and so, let himself in. Two suitcases sat near the door. The room was dark save for the glow of the television. Amelia sat on the couch – she was wearing a pair of leggings and one of his old sweatshirts. Her face had been washed clean and her hair piled on top of her head. Copia tried to make out what she was watching – he realized it was old home videos – he was on the screen and Amelia was giggling behind the camera. He was trying on too tight suits, “Quite a bulge, eh?” he waggled his eyebrows at her, shaking his ass in front of the mirror, the camera quaking with each snort from Amelia._

_“Okay, that’s not a bulge,” she laughed, “That’s a penis. I can see your penis.”_

_The video skipped a bit – Amelia was now heavily pregnant, obviously with the twins – on the other side of the camera. She stood in her bra and underwear in the bathroom, rubbing lotion into her belly, “Copia,” she squealed and grabbed her bathrobe, “The beast does not need to be recorded!”_

_“Oh, it’s so beautiful and I have not seen you in so long,” Copia’s voice echoed off screen, “You are a goddess!”_

_Copia tore his eyes from the screen to see Amelia, wiping tears from her face – she was smiling, though. Copia took a deep breath and sat next to her on the couch. She said nothing, sniffling and staring at him a moment before turning back to the television. Copia stared at the beauty next to him and the one on the screen that he could not remember. He put his arm around the one he had and her head rested against his shoulder._

_The next scene was of Copia, sitting at a tiny, princess pink table with Evie. Evie had on a sparkling fairy costume and Copia his mitre and chasuble, completely out of place with his skull paint, “Say hi, Dad,” Amelia said, operating the camera once more._

_“Hi, Dad,” Evie grinned, her two front teeth gone and she bopped Copia on the forehead with a magic wand, making him jump a little, effectively smudging his makeup and leaving a splotch of glitter, “You are now, Queen.”_

_“And that makes me,” Copia grinned, “The boss of you, princess.”_

_“No, I’m the empress,” Evie said, matter-of-factly, “ **I’m** the boss of **you**.”_

_Copia huffed out a quiet laugh, surprised to see himself so... domesticated. It was nice. It felt... right. The next scene was a birthday party – everyone stood around the boys, singing Happy Birthday as Amelia presented a giant, chocolate cake with nine candles on it. The recording cut off for a moment and then turned back on, revealing the aftermath of a successful birthday party. The kitchen was empty, the trash overflowing with wrapping paper, the lights dimmed a bit as Amelia cleaned up, “Are they asleep?”_

_“Like the sleeping beauties that they are,” Copia sighed._

_“Would you turn that thing off and help me, Spielberg?” she smiled, setting plates in the sink._

_“And miss the star of the show?” Copia said from behind the camera._

_Amelia rolled her eyes, “It’s not my ninth birthday – and if anyone is the star of today that would be Dewdrop who so thoughtfully got the boys nerf guns with enough ammo to last a century,” she turned back around, rinsing off the dishes and the camera zoomed in on her ass for a moment before it was set down with a clunk on the counter._

_“Come here,” Copia said, pulling her away from the dishes, turning her around and pressing her against the sink._

_“Cope, the camera is still on,” she grinned between kisses._

_“Si.”_

_“I’m not interested in being a porn star,” Amelia said though she was undoing his belt as she spoke. Copia groaned and fumbled with the camera for a moment before it turned off._

_Copia and Amelia watched a lifetime of memories in the dark. Sometimes laughing – quietly – Amelia still had tears on her cheeks._

_Finally, the sky began to turn grey and there was a quiet knock on the door, Mountain appeared, “Amelia... Secondo and Terzo are ready. It’s... time.”_

Copia did not move until I did. I stood slowly, my body aching from sitting in the same position for hours, not wanting to move away from Copia or risk losing his arm around me. I walked to the kitchen where the Black Book was sitting on the counter, “I’m leaving this here. I’ve copied what I needed it out of it.”

“Amelia,” Copia tried to argue but, I shook my head.

“You’ll need it. For Lucien. You and I know what’s coming – he won’t go quietly or wait patiently,” Copia nodded and I stared at him, hoping for a moment that he might have a flash of memory, “Goodbye, Copia. Take care of our... take care of Max and Mo and Evie,” I turned quickly and walked for the door, Mountain waiting patiently for me.

“Amelia,” Copia called my name and I latched onto Mountain’s arm, already starting to crumble, “I can never repay you. For this... sacrifice.”

“Lucien cannot lead this church,” I said, turning to look at him one last time, “A thousand years of my family cannot end with him. You understand this,” Copia nodded, “I did what I had to.”

“Amelia.”

I looked up at Mountain, “I need to go now,” I whispered, “I need to or I won’t.”

Mountain nodded and took my hand, we left. At the end of the hallway, there was a quiet murmur, “They’re... uh, well, they wanted to say goodbye,” Mountain said, still holding onto my hand.

“Who?”

“Everyone.”

“I can’t do it.”

“You can,” Mountain said, “I’ll be right here. The car is waiting, the plane is ready. Just a few more steps,” I looked up at Mountain, heads taller than me and took a deep breath, “It’s almost over.”

I said my goodbyes, quickly and quietly. I thought I could manage until I saw the kids and Rain, standing near the door. I held onto Mountain so tightly I was afraid he might complain but, he said nothing, “Mama,” Mo said, giving me a curt bow and my breath caught in my throat. I paused for a moment, staring at the three of them. I looked back inside and saw Copia at the top of the stairs, “Take care of him,” I whispered, “Take care of each other,” I reached out and touched Max’s cheek and he stiffened a little – a painful reminder of the situation. I was just a woman to him, “Goodbye,” my lip trembled.

I hugged Rain quickly, “I’ll come and visit,” he said, giving me a tight squeeze.

“Take care of my baby,” I said before stepping away. Rain nodded, tears in his eyes.

Outside, it was barely misting and Mountain opened up an umbrella, “Just a little farther,” he said.

“Don’t let me fall,” I said, trembling; I could feel all those eyes on us.

Secondo, Terzo were in the back of the SUV and Swiss was in the front seat, Aether waiting behind the wheel. Mountain held open the door and I turned to look at the Church once more. Tall, overly gothic and dramatically ornate. Old, dark stone and a black roof. Emerald green lawn and beautiful woods. The greenhouse. The gardens, a path that led to a lot that was overgrown with lilacs and blackberries. An entire life contained within a wrought iron fence, “Come, tesoro,” Secondo called, gently from inside the car, “Our time here is over.”


	32. Just a Little Time

_“She’s here,” Dew said, sprinting to the doors and swinging them open, “She’s here!” he yelled from foyer._

_“Yes, we are aware,” Nihil grumbled as he came down the stairs, along with the rest of his housemates, “We do have eyes, you know. And ears. And Secondo called and said they’d be here in five minutes.”_

_Dew had spent the last week in trying to fight Amelia’s feelings that were mirrored in him – his least favorite part of being a familiar: if she felt it, he felt it. And this was the worst it has ever been. There had been no relief. She was... broken. But now, his own feelings of excitement and relief to have her back were fighting the others that he felt and he twitched in the doorway until the car pulled up, “Go,” Lily whispered, pushing him forward, “Go, get her.”_

_Mountain, Swiss and Aether stepped out of the car. And then Terzo and Secondo. Amelia came last and she looked... like a ghost; Dew’s shoulders slumped. She had lost weight, dark circles rimmed red eyes – eyes that were missing any sort of sparkle they used to have. Dew scooped her into a hug but, she didn’t return it – the closest she got was her chin on his shoulder. Secondo cleared his throat, “Perhaps to bed, si?”_

_Dew held Amelia at arm’s length and then nodded, “Yeah. Rest. Lil has a rooms ready for everyone – your stuff got here a few hours ago. We went shopping for you and Lilly picked out loads of new pajamas for you. Must be a girl thing. I don’t understand.”_

_Amelia stared at the house but, said nothing. Dew took her hand and led her inside. Imperator and Nihil hugged her and she responded in the same way – just sort of staring at them, standing there as they held her. The First approached, his face grim and he ran a crooked finger down her cheek, “I’m not hugging you until you hug me back.”_

_“I’m sorry,” she whispered and Primo nodded._

_“Bed,” Lily said, breaking the awkward silence as they all stared at Amelia, “Let’s get to bed.”_

_Dew turned to Secondo and Terzo and the three Ghouls, “She been like this the whole time?”_

_“That’s the most she’s spoken since we left,” Secondo took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes._

_“Fuck,” Dew growled, watching Lily and Amelia disappear down the hallway. He sprinted up the stairs, his stitches screaming in protest though they were healing nicely. He followed them into the room – Amelia pulled off her shoes and socks and climbed beneath the covers, “See this view, huh?” he said, nervously, walking towards the balcony, “Looks right out at the orchards and you can see Primo’s gardens. He’s got oranges and lemons and olives and some pomegranates. Big ole herb garden for you and he’s already got a greenhouse full of the best kush I’ve ever had.”_

_“Shut the windows, please,” Amelia mumbled, “The curtains, too.”_

_“It’s so nice out, Amelia,” Lily smiled, “It’s hardly breezy – just a nice, sunny afternoon.”_

_“Shut them,” Amelia’s voice darkened._

_Lily and Dew stared at each other for a moment and then Lily nodded, “Okay, n-no problem.”_

_Dew and Lily closed all the windows and drew all the curtains – the beautiful, sunny room was shrouded in shadow, “What can I get you, Ames?” Dew asked, flopping down on the bed, “There’s a winery down the road that makes a sickly-sweet red that’s up your alley.”_

_“Alone,” she said, her voice cracking._

_“What?”_

_“Alone. Please.”_

_Lily stared at Dew who was staring at Amelia, hurt and confused, “Let’s let Amelia rest, Dew.”_

_Dew hesitated but crawled off the big bed and walked to Lily who put her arm around his waist. She kissed his neck and led him towards the door. Dew gave Amelia one last, sad look before he shut it, “How are we gonna fix that?”_

_“She needs time, Dew,” Lily sighed, “Just give her some time. Don’t push her.”_

_And Dew didn’t._

_He brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner – lovely plates of fresh fruits and veggies and treats that Lily had whipped up. Primo made her herbal teas – calming, cleansing teas that smelled nice, even to Dew. He took them all away a few hours later, untouched. She slept through most days – only getting out of bed when the moon was high. She sat on her patio, or near the window – staring at the moon. Dew wanted so badly to talk to her but, she rarely responded. He couldn’t feel much from her anymore – as each day passed, it was the same sadness that he felt echoing from her. He knew when she woke, there was a moment of calm and then a jolt of pain and then the sad would return._

_Weeks later, today was no different, Dew sat a tray on the table near the windows – fresh croissants, berries and a cup of coffee – usually, Amelia would have been all over it – she remained unmoving, staring at the wall. Dew flopped onto the bed next to her, putting his chin on her shoulder, “Aeth just left to pick up Zoe and the kids from the airport,” he said, “They got a place in town. We could go see them if you wanted? Town’s nice. Not really a party town like... we’re used to but, they got good ice cream. And i know Zoe’d like to see you,” Amelia closed her eyes and Dew sighed, “Wanna just... go for a walk? Sit down at the beach?” She pulled the covers up to her chin and buried her face in here pillow, “Ames?” No response. Dew kissed her shoulder, “Call me if you need me. I miss you.”_

_He left her, alone – like she wanted to be. He had expected her to be in rough shape... just not this bad. He was headed back to the kitchen to be near Lily, Secondo come from the other direction, “No change?” he asked and Dew shook his head, “When her mother died,” he said, and Dew was instantly surprised by Secondo’s openness – in just a few weeks, Italy had softened him quite a bit, “I was the same.”_

_Dew stared at him, “It’s just not her anymore.”_

_“Hasn’t been herself for a long time,” Secondo patted his shoulder, “Let’s get a drink, eh?”_

_“It’s breakfast.”_

_“And?”_

_Dew stared at him for a moment and then nodded – he might miss Amelia but, he liked this new Secondo. They sat in the kitchen and split a bottle of wine between them while Lily worked, “You heard from Copia,” Dew asked. Secondo nodded and Dew froze, “Really?”_

_“I would not leave my grandchildren completely unattended.”_

_“They’re okay?” Dew asked._

_Secondo took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes, “Lucien has taken up residence at the Church and those he’s remained... civil... he is creating friction.”_

_“That sounds like a nice way to put it, Papa,” Dew ran his finger around the rim of his wine glass until it glowed with heat and his wine was bubbling, “Maybe I should just go back and take care of him myself. Let me guess – he’s in Terzo’s rooms? I can crawl up to the patio and be in and out in a second.”_

_Secondo smirked, “Perhaps,” he said, “Amelia comes first, though.”_

_Dew nodded, “I don’t know how to make her better.”_

_Secondo sighed, “She needs time.”_

_“Everyone keeps saying that but... how much?”_

_Secondo glanced to Lily and she gave him an empathetic glance – Amelia’s current state was wearing on Dew and that, in turn, was wearing on anyone Dew came into contact with, “There is no timeframe for this, Dewdrop. She’s lost her children. She’s lost her mate.”_

_Dew looked away, feeling guilty – he looked over to Lily who was focusing on dough in front of her. He’d be the same if he lost her. **His** mate. He looked back to Secondo, “She’ll come around?” he asked._

_Secondo nodded, “Si, Dewdrop. She will.”_


	33. the Storm

_Dew was already slamming himself against the door – the storm had come on so quickly, so strongly – that it had been hard to hear the screaming over the wind and rain. Terzo was hot on Secondo’s heels as they ran towards Amelia’s room, “Somethings happening,” Dew said, his voice tight with panic as he rammed his shoulder into the door that wasn’t budging but should have been splintering under the unmasked Ghoul’s strength. It was locked but, something else was keeping it closed._

_Secondo’s heart was beating in his throat – the sounds that echoed from Amelia’s room were horrible – thunder, wind and rain mixed with moans of pleasure and cries of pain. The walls shook around them, the windows clinking in their panes, “Imperator’s coming with the keys – she has a set,” Lily said as Terzo shook the doorknob, “It started with the storm – at first we thought it was something outside, I went to shut Amelia’s windows and I-,” Dew started slamming himself against the door, again – the screams of anguish making his stomach curl._

_Secondo grabbed the ghoul, “Stop,” he said, “She’s doing some sort of... ritual.”_

_“I’ve got the keys,” Imperator came running down the hall in her bathrobe, jingling the massive keyring._

_Secondo shook his head, “Let her finish. Go back to bed”_

_“Oh, like we can fucking do that,” Dew said, once more shaking the door._

_Secondo turned to his elder brother, “Go to bed, fratello.”_

_“Come for me when it’s over. She’ll need... help,” Primo said, “So will you, I think.”_

_Secondo nodded and Primo shuffled back down the hall to his own room._

_By now, everyone was standing in the hallway – grim-faced and wincing against the horrible noises that emanated from Amelia’s room. It went on for minutes... and then a half hour. Secondo glanced at his watch when an hour passed. Imperator pursed her lips and nodded at him, “I’m going to bed,” she said, “Wake me if you need assistance.”_

_Secondo leaned against the wall. Terzo slumped on the floor – it was impossible to sleep while the storm raged outside and apparently in Amelia’s room, as well – he crossed his arms and frowned at his bare feet, wishing he’d brought his slippers. Mountain, Swiss, Cirrus and Cumulus lined the hallway – everyone waiting. Lily held Dew’s hand with both of hers to keep him from pacing – the fire ghoul’s eyes were wide with fear._

_Hours passed – they couldn’t tell if Amelia was alone or if the room was full of wailing souls. It was as if she had unleashed a hurricane inside her room – lightning flickered beneath the door and Dew rubbed his chest with each roll of thunder._

_It was a lifetime before the sun turned the sky grey and the storm quieted; morning turned warm and sunny. The wailing turned to whispers and finally it was silent. The door unlocked with a quiet click. Secondo stepped forward with his hand on the door, Dew breathing down his neck. Secondo pushed the door open slowly as they all peered inside, fearful of what they might find, “Ah, fuck,” Dew said, pushing past Secondo, “Lil, get some bandages,” he growled._

_Amelia was on the floor, naked, curled up in the center of a pentagram. Black, hardened puddles of wax that were once candles surrounded her. She had bruises on her hips and scratches down her back but, the majority of the blood on her was smeared from her palms. Both hands were sliced open, the athame tossed aside along with a small cauldron of ash, “Put her on the bed,” Secondo ordered, holding up the covers. Amelia’s eyes were barely open – her body limp in Dew’s arms. He covered her quickly, the scratches and bruises making him sick. Secondo had performed plenty of dark rituals in his life – he’d fucked plenty of demons but, he had a horrible feeling about this._

_Lily appeared with a basket of gauze and ointments; Cumulus behind her with a basin of water and a washcloth. Terzo, Swiss, Cirrus and Mountain all stood inside the door – staring. Amelia whined as Lily washed the cuts on her hands but, other than that remained still and silent. Secondo sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Amelia’s hair out of her face, “Tesoro? Can you hear me?” Amelia opened her eyes, slowly, and stared at Secondo. Relief washed over him – she was still there, at least. Dew stood at the end of the bed, gnawing on his lip, arms folded tightly across his chest, “What were you doing?” Secondo asked. She stared at him and tears ran out of the corners of her eyes, “It’s alright, then,” he said, quietly, “It’s alright.”_

_Lily and Cumulus cleaned her up and bandaged her hands, “Let’s let her sleep,” Terzo said, “I’ll get Primo,” he said and Secondo nodded._

_“Come on, Dew,” Lily said, putting her hand on Dew’s shoulder, “You need to sleep, too.”_

_“I’ll be fine.”_

_Secondo’s gaze fell on the fire ghoul who was staring at Amelia, “I’ll stay with her for a bit,” Secondo said, “You get some sleep and we can switch, si?”_

_Dew stared at Secondo for a moment, weighing his options, “This isn’t some little spell, you know that, right?” he asked Secondo._

_“I do,” Secondo said._

_Dew stared at Amelia for a few more seconds, “An hour – max.”_

_Finally, it was just Secondo and Amelia – she wasn’t asleep but her eyes were closed, “Who was on the receiving end of this curse?” It was quiet for a long time before Amelia pulled the blankets up to her chin and buried her face in the pillow. Secondo sighed, “You cannot do this again.”_

_“I’ll do it until I see results.”_

_“What are the results?”_

_“Lucien will be dead.”_


	34. Chapter 34

_Amelia’s rituals had gone on every night for nearly a month – making nights long and sleepless for those who hadn’t sought refuge in a glass of wine, some of Primo’s greens and a bedroom on the other side of the house._

_As soon as the sun was set and the stars glowing – a horrible storm would appear out of nowhere – rain, wind, lightning and thunder that shook the stone villa. They had started tying down the outdoor furniture and Primo had to cover his less hardy plants to save them from the occasional burst of hail. The noises that echoed from her room were relentless until sunrise. Then, the door would open and Amelia would be on the floor, nearly unconscious – her body scratched and cut and bruised. After the first few days, they started a schedule – someone would wait outside her door and in the morning, clean her up and help her to bed._

_Today was Mountain’s turn._

_It was the third time he’d been tasked with it and as the sky lightened, he stepped inside. His routine was the slowest – he’d draw a hot bath for Amelia first and get her soaking, it seemed to help her; at the very least, she didn’t say no. Then he’d deliver her a cup of hot broth and once she finished that, a cup of Primo’s tea. Finally, after she was cleaned up and in bed, he’d wrap her hands and she’d be sound asleep before he was done._

_Today though, she stared at him – the dark circles beneath her eyes made her appear ghostly, “Need something?” he asked._

_“Can we sit outside for a bit?”_

_“Should probably get you dressed first,” Mountain said._

_“I can use the sheet. Just need help getting there.”_

_“Come on,” Mountain said, wrapping her up in the sheet and scooping her up. He sat her on the lounger and she sighed._

_“S’nice,” she muttered, “Warm.”_

_Mountain put up the umbrella so that she wouldn’t burn and left a bottle of water in her lap, “Hydrate,” he ordered and she gave him a weak thumbs up, “Do you want to try eating?” he asked, his own stomach growling._

_“I’ll be okay for a few hours, at least. Go eat and go sleep.”_

_Mountain sighed, he’d gotten his hopes up that she might want an actual meal but, sitting on the patio had to be enough for now. He stared at her for a moment, the fresh scratches on her back and shoulders were twisted in with the ones that had scabbed over and the scratches that had healed, now light pink. She was covered in bruises. She was weak._

_But._

_She smelled different – the Papas, Imperator and Lily couldn’t tell but the Ghouls could. He could smell the dark magic a mile away, he could smell the sex on her, the distinct smell of demons. She looked weak but, what little energy she had she was using every night. He screwed up his courage and sat next to her, “Let me help you.”_

_“What?” she asked, her voice quiet and far away. Her eyes remained closed._

_“At night... let me help you.”_

_Amelia lifted her head and stared at Mountain, “I can’t let you do that.”_

_“Then let Dew or Swiss or one of the girls help – we are just as powerful as those demons you’re letting in. I can take off my mask and I’ll do whatever you say but,” Mountain looked away, frustrated, “Just let us help.”_

_Amelia shook her head and closed her eyes, leaning her head back, “No.”_

_Mountain growled quietly, it rumbled in his chest and made Amelia crack an eye open, “Just think about it, Amelia,” Mountain stood, “At least if one of us helps you, we won’t hurt you like they are,” he left her, stewing and upset that his friend was withering in front of him._

_He stomped down to the kitchen – Lily had a sandwich waiting for him; Swiss and Dew leaned against the counter, “No go?” Swiss asked and Mountain shook his head._

_“I could have told you that,” Lily said, popping the cap off of a cold beer and sliding it towards the brooding earth ghoul._

_“Lil,” Dew gave her a look._

_“What? You’re asking her to not only let you in on whatever kind of dark ritual she’s doing but, on top of that – you’re asking her to... well, to fuck. She’s not ready for that. She doesn’t need to add sleeping with you three on top of whatever Voldemort level shit she’s got going on.”_

_“We’re just trying to help,” Dew said, kicking his toe into the floor._

_“I understand,” Lily gave his hand a squeeze, “But, if she needed our help, she would have asked. This is what our life looks like for now. You just gotta... I don’t know but, this is what we have now. I have this big, beautiful kitchen in this big, beautiful house. I get to cook and bake for the people I love and they appreciate me,” Dew rolled his eyes and pulled her to his side, “Yes, I miss Copia. I miss the kids. I miss home but... I can’t do anything about that right now. What we can do is... find some semblance of joy and take care of Amelia while we’re at it.”_

_“She did have me take her to the patio,” Mountain said._

_“See, there’s a step,” Lil offered a smile._

_Dew, Swiss and Mountain stared at each other, desperately trying to not feel inadequate. For weeks it had been “let her rest” or “let her be”. They were tired of it. They were mostly just **tired.** Sleepless nights, demons like a whirlwind against the walls, a battered Amelia. It was wearing on them. _

_Mountain finished his sandwich in silence, Swiss and Dew heading down to hang out with the Ghoulettes and Terzo at the beach, “Why don’t you go down with them,” Lily said, “Or go to bed. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get a sunburn.”_

_“Nah, I’ll be good,” Mountain said, taking his plate to the sink, “Thanks for lunch.”_

_“Hey, big guy,” Lily held Mountain at arm’s length, “I wasn’t asking.”_

_“You should be just as tired, you’re right across the hall from it every night.”_

_“Ah, well” Lily’s cheeks turned pink, “Dew sort of... wears me out most by the time we’re ready to go to sleep.”_

_Mountain held up a finger with a grimace, “Didn’t need to know that.”_

_That night, Mountain stood in front of Amelia’s door in his sweats and a t-shirt. The sun was setting and he only had a few minutes. He and Swiss had shared a few shots of vodka in the kitchen and Swiss had convinced Mountain to ask Amelia one more time._

_He knocked and pushed the door open, “Ames?” he stepped inside, “Amelia?”_

_She was on her knees, naked, in front of the window – smoke rose from the cauldron in front of her as she dropped herbs inside, whispering indecipherably. The black candles, now fresh, burned around the pentagram. He stood near the door, the energy in the room building. Amelia paused, her head caught to the side a bit, “This means nothing other than... other than what it is. Do you understand? It goes no further than the ritual. Do you understand?"_

_"i understand," Mountain said staring at the shadows that swirled in the corners of the room._

_"No mask,” she said, quietly, “No questions. No quitting. We go until sunrise."_


	35. the Ritual

_“Lucien of the bloodline Copia. I curse you. I curse you with crippling desire and unending impotence. I curse you with fear and paranoia,” Amelia said, holding her bleeding hands in the air. She straddled Mountain who laid in the middle of the pentagram, grinding her hips down into his – her eyes closed as she attempted to remain focused. Mountain ran his own hands up and down her body, willing his own energy into hers. The shadows swirled around them and the storm raged on outside, demons growled and cackled in the darkness and they swirled around Amelia’s pale skin – in and out the windows they flew, on the ceiling and the floor, crawling up the walls. They whispered to Mountain in a language he had not heard in centuries – begging him to let them have her or at least, take her like they had. Amelia paid them no mind as she continued, “I curse you. I curse you with incurable pain. I curse you with brittle bones and cracking skin,” she hissed._

_They’d been at it for hours already – Mountain was exhausted but, he forced himself to keep going. He was sore and he reminded himself that Amelia did this every night. He grunted as she picked up her pace, her hands on his chest as she rode him, “I curse you with an unquenchable thirst and insatiable hunger,” Mountain almost had the curse memorized and he grunted along with her, his hands moving to her hips as he chased another orgasm._

_“I curse you with dissension and betrayal amongst your allies,” there was a particularly loud clap of thunder and Mountain jumped a bit as Amelia looked down at him and he froze, her eyes had gone a familiar shade of black, “But, above all,” she smiled and Mountain realized it was no longer Amelia, “I curse you with isolation and loneliness – may the world not see you; may your family not hear you; may your lovers not feel you.”_

_Mountain realized he was now fucking Lilith, “Hello, my big boy,” she smiled down at him, “You weren’t expecting me, were you?” Lilith ran her tongue over the cut on Amelia’s hand, “So sweet, still but, she’s losing her flavor,” Lilith’s hips picked up the pace and Mountain’s dick kicked inside of her, “Let yourself go, my little earth ghoul – I won’t tell. We need all the magic we can get,” Lilith pulled Mountain up so that he was sitting, his hands tangling in her hair, his lips crushing down on hers – he growled and willed his true self to come out. The house shook as he was freed from his earthly bonds. Lilith began the curse again, smirking now as Mountain went wild – his shadowy body wrapping itself around Amelia’s body, the room filled with the scents of moss and soil and decay. He groaned and whined as he stretched himself out – like a horse who had spent too many days in a stable. He hadn’t been in this form in nearly twenty years and it was... for lack of a better word, divine._

I woke up in bed.

Sore and exhausted but... not as much as I usually was. Mountain was sleeping next to me – covered in his own set of bruises and smears of blood. I vaguely remember allowing him to participate but, I had a hard time remembering most things after the night was over; I was left drained and in pain and didn’t really care to try and remember. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling – my thighs aching and my palms burning. Weeks of slicing into them had taken its toll – I never went too deep, avoiding anything more than the superficial damage I was doing; my family kept them clean and coated in antibiotic ointment to avoid infection.

For the first time in weeks – my stomach growled. I slipped out of bed, holding myself up against the wall, wincing, I slowly made my way into the bathroom. I started the bath – I wouldn’t be able to keep myself upright in the shower. The hot water felt better than it ever had – for once, I was getting into it semi-conscious. I flinched as I lowered my hands into the water – the dried blood flaking away and as I carefully cleaned them, fresh blood swirling into the water in little, pink eddies. I looked down at my body – much thinner than it had been, I could see some of my ribs amongst the bruise and scratches, all in various stages of healing.

I put my head against the side of the tub and closed my eyes – willing the throb of a migraine to go away. I held my breath and sunk below the hot water – relaxing in the silence. Thoughts of Copia, Max, Mo and Evie pushed themselves to the forefront of my mind and my chest tightened; I rose out of the water, forcing myself to breath. Tears ran down my face, mixing with the bathwater.

There was a knock on the door and Dew appeared, “You hungry?” he asked and I nodded.

“I’ll bring something up.”

“Can I... can I come down?”

“Oh, god yes,” he said, “What do you want? Towel? You need a shampoo? You know I’m good at that.”

“I could use some toast,” I said.

“Fair, fair,” Dew grabbed a towel from the rack and held it open as I stepped out of the tub, “You want clothes? Or pajamas?” Dew asked and then nodded, “Pajamas. Duh,” he said, pulling out a soft set of flannel pajamas.

Mountain was still sleeping, splayed out in a ray of sunshine, “Let’s let him sleep,” I said.

Dew helped me dress and then led me downstairs. We walked slowly – I took a lot of breaks. Perhaps I should have eaten in bed. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes, “You okay, toots?”

“Mmhm,” I said, wrapping my arm around his. A few minutes later, I stood outside the kitchen.

“Wait here,” Dew said and stepped inside, closing the door behind him, “Amelia’s coming to eat in here, right now,” he said, panicking, “Just... act fucking normal! Alright? Swiss? I’m talking to you. Act normal. Calm down – I said fucking calm down!”

I waited patiently and Dew finally opened the door and I stepped inside – it was a lovely kitchen: bright and beautiful, lots of stainless steel amongst the marble countertops and warm, stone walls. The farthest wall was actually four sets of French doors, all of them open – letting in warm, morning air. There was a small stone patio and then rows and rows of garden. I could see the First – bent over and working down one of the rows. THe whole place smelled like fresh coffee and Lily’s baking – dough and cinnamon and vanilla.

In a corner of the kitchen was a giant table – worn smooth from years of use. Secondo and Terzo sat with coffee in front of them – Terzo clearly nursing a hangover in his sparkly sunglasses, grey sweatpants and no shirt. His neck was peppered with hickeys and a feeling of home washed over me as Secondo gazed at me over his newspaper, “Latte, tesoro?” he asked.

“Please,” I said, sitting down next to him. Swiss and Lily stood near the counter staring, mostly at Dew who was grinning like an idiot for a moment before he jumped, “You heard her! Latte! And toast! She wants toast!”

Lily sat down next to me with a roll of bandages and neosporin, “They can manage toast without me,” she smiled and took my hand, carefully dabbing on the cream, “Mountain asleep?” she asked quietly and I nodded. A few minutes later, my hands were bandaged and a plate of toast and a hastily made latte appeared in front of me. Swiss appeared with a tray of jellies and preserves. I took a jar of strawberry and offered him a weak smile.

“Eat, tesoro,” Secondo pushed the plate closer to me and I went to work. Simply buttering the toast and spreading on the jelly was exhausting – every time I blinked, I struggled to open my eyes and I kept them closed as I chewed.

“You want to go to the beach, my darling?” Terzo asked and I gazed at him.

“I think back to bed,” Secondo gave him a stern look.

“I am just saying, fratello,” Terzo returned the look to Secondo, “The sun, the sand, it can do wonders. The Ghoulettes keep me very busy, si? If we are not swimming or sunning or on the jet skis... we are -,” Secondo held up a hand, glaring, “Si, si. I know... _T-M-I.”_

“Swiss and Dew,” Lily said, “Why don’t you take Amelia back to bed? I’ll bring up some tea after I raise Papa here from his hangover.”

“I am not so bad, Sister,” Terzo attempted to look over the top of his sunglasses but winced against the light and pushed them back up his nose, “Perhaps more Advil, si?”

I stood up slowly, my legs screaming in protest – my entire body would have liked to stay stationary and I knew I’d feel better once I laid down. Secondo stood with me, taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead, “It’s good to see you,” he said.

“Let me know when you want to go to the beach, my darling,” Terzo yawned.

I made it halfway through the kitchen before Swiss scooped me up into his arms, “We’ll fast track it today, huh?” he smiled.

Mountain was gone when I returned, the bed freshly made with clean sheets and blankets. The windows were open and the curtains, too. The entire room was bathed in warm, morning light. It seemed like lifetime had passed since I had _seen_ it. Swiss laid me down and Dew followed, tucking me in, “Need anything, toots?” he asked, rearranging my hair. Swiss filled up a glass of water and set it on the nightstand, “Want us to stay? Good ole ghoul pile?”

I tried to smile but, I yawned. Swiss slapped Dew’s arm, “Maybe another day, Dewy,” he said, “Besides, the girls will be pissed if they found out we did that without them. They’ve been in Milan for two weeks shopping – I’m sure they’ll need one when they get back. And I’m sure Amelia needs to rest up without us bugging her,” he pulled Dew’s hair, “C’mon.”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Dew waived Swiss away.

“Sleep good, Ames,” Swiss said, kissing my forehead, “See you later.”

_Dew waited for Swiss to leave and then he turned back to Amelia, her eyes already closed, “You okay?” he asked, “Shit, I know you’re not okay. I mean like... with last night. With Mountain.”_

_“I’m more worried about him,” she said._

_“He’s tough.”_

_“Mmhm.”_

_“Ames, if you need any of us... at night... we’ll be here. We **are** here, always,” he leaned over and kissed her cheek, “I love you, toots.”_

_He stood and headed for the door, “Hey, Dew,” Amelia said, her voice slow with sleep._

_“Yeah, babe?” he turned._

_“Thank you.”_


	36. Papa Copia

_Copia woke with a start – the multiple wine bottles (now empty) clinked together on the table in front of him. He instantly regretted the amount of alcohol he’d had the night before but, he hadn’t slept more than an hour or two a night and he was suffering because of it. The wine helped him sleep but he paid by the price when he woke._

_Since the Emeritus family had left, life had been nothing short of... shitty._

_Lucien had moved into the Church with his mother and their followers – turning the place into some kind of violet-depraved-sex-filled cult. Normally, Copia would have wholeheartedly approved but, it seemed that Lucien was no longer concerned with becoming Papa and obsessed with growing his numbers – who needed to be the actual leader when everyone already followed you? Thankfully, Amelia had sent most of the Church’s inhabitants away – those that had stayed on were either unmoved by Lucien’s offers or had left in the last few weeks. Copia was trying his best – with Mo, Max and Evie – to maintain some form of structure and act as Papa **and** manage Lucien and his goons. _

_And he missed Amelia – he wished he would have tried harder to help her. He missed the Third – he had been his friend and ally. He even, dare he say it – missed Imperator and Nihil. But they were gone and he forced himself to push them to the back of his mind; he couldn’t dwell on the past – especially a past he didn’t remember._

_He shuffled to the sink, bending over and hanging his head while he let the water run until it was icy cold. He splashed it over his face with a groan, holding himself up on his forearms. At least he’d slept._

_There was a raucous down the hall and he growled, hoisting himself up. He walked out into the hall to find Max, Mo and Evie standing outside of Papa Emeritus the Second’s room – they had taken up residence there – the boys sleeping on a cot and the couch in his office, Evie in the bedroom. Rain had joined them and a few other ghouls kept guard, “I’ll take care of it,” Copia grumbled, heading towards the commotion in the foyer. He stood at the railing – his jaw clenching as he watched Lucien’s ghouls tussle with his own, “Enough,” Copia said, though his voice rang out less confident than he hoped – it was a daily occurrence and usually, more than once. He was tired of it. His ghouls rarely started it and they struggled to finish it – Lucien’s ghouls were still unmasked and quite feral. Half the time they were in heat or struggling with the hierarchy – Copia’s ghouls were far more mature and alphas amongst their unmasked counterparts, “I said enough! Dammit! Enough!”_

_The ghouls split up – his ghouls slinking away, Lucien’s glaring up at him, “Papa! Daddy,” Lucien’s voice echoed off the walls and Copia groaned, rolling his eyes, “Just a bit of fun, no?”_

_“No,” Copia said, “It is not. I’ve asked you to keep them under control.”_

_“I assure you, Papa,” Lucien leaned against the railing, “They have remained very much under control. You know, all night long they whisper in my ear all sort of naughty things I should do to you and my siblings.”_

_Copia ignored Lucien, walking away, “Fuck off, Lucien.”_

_Copia returned to his rooms, feeling worse for wear and found Evie cleaning up the kitchen, “Long night?” she asked._

_“Si,” he grumbled._

_She cleaned up the wine bottles and wiped down the table, saying nothing about the pastry crumbs from Copia’s midnight snack. Rain appeared with some coffee and a box of donuts, “Morning,” he said, “Yikes. Smells like a winery in here.”_

_“Not helpful,” Evie whispered, giving Rain’s hand a squeeze. Copia narrowed his eyes – realizing that the two of them had grown quite close in the last few weeks. While he didn’t have the relationship with Evie that Amelia had insisted – he did feel a bit protective over her and he was aware of the glances she shared with her familiar._

_“Do I smell coffee?” Max appeared in the doorway and Mo followed him; the five of them divided up the coffees and picked through the donuts until they each had one._

_“Have you checked the grounds at all,” Evie asked, trying not to spill the strawberry jam from her donut._

_“For what?” Max asked._

_“The storm last night? It was horrible. I’d imagine there’s quite a few trees down or, at least, parts of trees.”_

_The three men and the ghoul all shared confused glances, “There was no storm last night, Eves,” Mo said._

_“Okay, you’re nuts,” Evie huffed, “It was practically a tornado. Didn’t you hear it? It was like... like a hurricane of demons,” Evie looked to her brothers who shook their heads and then to Copia, who shrugged, “Rain?” she asked, looking up at her familiar who shook his head, too, “Well, okay. I’m going nuts. Great.”_

_“Maybe it was the rain in your room, eh,” Mo waggled his eyebrows, “Not outside at all.”_

_“Shut up,” Evie panicked and her face turned beet red; Rain’s own face and neck a deep shade of scarlet in echo of Evie’s._

_“Alright,” Copia sighed, wiping powdered sugar from his mustache, “Time to go to work.”_

_Copia showered and applied his, new to him, Papal paint. He noticed when he walked through the halls with it on, his Siblings all had the same happy and perhaps relieved smile on their faces. Today was no different – he took a quick trip through the Church to make sure everyone was okay. The place was quiet – most of the Siblings and Ghouls that were still loyal to Copia stayed in their dorms until they were needed or at Mass. Copia didn’t blame them and as each day became more tense – he had asked the Ghouls to keep an eye on the Siblings. He reminded them all how grateful he was for each of them – for all of their hard work and for living under such stressful conditions._

_Finally, he made his way back to his office and sat down with a groan. He stared at the computer. The piles of paperwork that still appeared despite the current situation. One empty coffee mug - hand painted by little hands, rainbow letters reading “world’s best dad”. He opened the desk drawer in front of him and pulled out a picture he’d found a few days after Amelia left. It was just a simple eight-by-ten picture but, it kept him focused. It was a group picture of the entire Church – a reminder that what was expected of him was much more than he remembered. In the front row was a group of ornately dressed Papas – he was in the middle and Amelia was beside him but, instead of looking at the camera, she was staring at him. Smiling._

_There was a knock on the door and he shoved the picture back into the door and shut it quickly, “Come in,” he said and his shoulders sunk when Mina appeared. She had taken to wearing a habit, again and had been visiting him morning, noon and night._

_“Do you have a moment, Papa?” she asked, smiling._

_“Si,” he said but he desperately wished for his phone to ring. Or a boulder to fall out of the sky onto his desk, “A moment.”_

_“I wanted to speak with you about Lucien’s training,” she said, sitting down across from him, “He is your son, after all, and I think you should spend more time... helping him, preparing him for his role in the Church.”_

_“What role is that, Sister?”_

_“You know what I’m talking about.”_

_Copia controlled his temper though it was flaring, “Sister – I told you the clergy would consider it when he shows us that he is... mature enough to take on life in the clergy,” it was a nice way of saying he’d never be ready._

_“He’s struggling because you’re ignoring him for your other... children,” she said and Copia had to fight every cell in his body to not roll his eyes. Mina moved around the desk and sat against the edge, taking Copia’s hands in hers, “He needs you. He’s needed you for a long time. I need you – we are your family, too.”_

_“He needs to grow up,” Copia took his hands away from Mina and folded them on his lap. Times like these made him wish he still had his wedding ring – it had disappeared when Amelia left._

_“Someday, you’ll regret treating him like this,” she stood, staring down at Copia, Copia glaring back, “You’ll regret a lot of things.”_

_Mina stomped out, slamming the door behind her and Copia slumped a bit in his chair. It was blissfully silent for a few minutes – Copia’s hangover still wreaking havoc on his insides. He could check Mina and Lucien off of his morning list – he knew he’d seen them later and mentally noted to make sure his supply of alcohol had been replenished before bedtime. With a whine, he turned on his computer and went to work._

_A few hours later, there was a quiet knock on the door and Evie entered, “Hi,” she said, letting herself in with a small tray, fresh fruit and vegetables and a bit of cheese and meat, “Charcuterie for lunch?” she smiled, “I figured you could use an excuse for a bit of a snack plus some well-paired wine – hair of the dog.”_

_“Grazi, my darling,” Copia cleared off his desk, “Thank you, thank you.”_

_Evie sat the tray down and looked down on it proudly, “Well, I’ll see you later.”_

_Copia looked up, surprised, “You’re not staying?”_

_“Oh, no,” she said, “I’ve been in the library all day and want to get back. Rain’s helping me study some rituals. I found a great spell book – super old. It makes my hands buzz,” she grinned._

_“Please be careful, then,” Copia said, “I trust you to keep it under control – I don’t need any more trouble.”_

_“I’ll be good,” she smiled, “Besides, I’ve got Rain.”_

_Copia rolled his eyes, “Great.”_

_“I’ll be in the library if you need me,” she said, “Max is in the greenhouse, Mo is in the sanctuary.”_

_“Thank you,” Copia said, tucking his napkin into his collar._

_Copia scarfed down every piece on the charcuterie board – sending down a thankful prayer for Evie. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that he was, at least, fed. She was a talented girl and he enjoyed her company._

_He worked through the day, relieved when the clock struck eleven and he sat back, looking at a cleared desk and a finished to do list – happier still to discover hot takeout and a few fresh bottles of wine on the counter in the kitchen. He took the box of egg rolls, uncorked a bottle and shuffled to the couch. He made it through the egg rolls and half the bottle before he was snoring._

_He was jolted awake by crack of thunder that sounded like it was in his living room. He sat up, knocking over the bottle of wine and cursing as it stained the rug. He jumped once more as lightning flashed and thunder shook him to the core, “I told you,” Evie came bounding into his room, Rain right behind her, “Come! Look at this!”_

_He followed her to the window and she threw open the curtains, “Holy... shit,” Copia said as he took in the storm – it was black, even in the middle of the night, he had never seen a darker sky. Rain fell in blinding sheets, wind making the trees bend dangerously low; but it was the shadows in the woods that made Copia’s stomach turn – with each howl of wind and burst of thunder they ebbed closer and a bit of fear crept up Copia’s spine, afraid of what might happen if they reached the church._

_“Go back to your room,” Copia said, his eyes falling on Rain, “Go with her. Lock the doors, the windows – keep the curtains shut, stay away from the windows.”_

_Evie stared up at him, afraid, “Should we... do something? About... it?”_

_“That’s what you’re doing about it,” Copia guided her towards the door, “Now, do as I say. Go back to bed.”_

_Rain followed Evie out the door, “Ghoul,” Copia said, “Do not leave her side.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading... and commenting... and the kudos... and the love!
> 
> I don't deserve you.


	37. Results

_“I think someone is trying to curse us.”_

_Copia looked at the Black Book – the very book Evie had just dropped onto his desk, the same book that Amelia had left behind for them. He was, first of all, very confused; Copia was sure he had locked the ancient tome in his office – not sent it to the library. Second, as he read over the ritual and curse – he was positive that Evie was correct. Copia’s gaze returned to Evie, “I think we would know if this was happening in Lucien’s rooms,” he sat back, “Mina, possibly but I don’t think she is skilled enough to complete something such as this.”_

_“I’ll send some Ghouls to keep an eye on Mina tonight,” Mo said from the couch, “perhaps some of Lucien’s other idiots are in on it, from somewhere else?”_

_“I think all the idiots are here with him,” Max said._

_Evie shook her head, staring at the book, “What are you thinking?” Copia asked._

_“I don’t think its them,” she said, “This is intense, yeah but, let’s be honest. If they killed us... the place would crumble – at the very least, he would never have enough followers to get anywhere if he killed everyone.”_

_“Let’s start with our immediate enemies and go from there,” Copia said, “But I need the three of you... the four of you,” he said, his gaze falling on Rain for a moment, “To stay in your rooms until morning, do you understand? You have your salt and wards ready to go?” he asked and Evie nodded._

_“What about you?” Max asked._

_“I’ll be fine.”_

_The sun was setting and Copia was sure that he could hear the thunder already, “Let’s get settled,” Max said, heading for the door, “Sounds like its going to be a big one.”_

_Max was right, Copia thought as they all shuffled out the door – the storms and the shadows that accompanied them were getting stronger and as each night wore on, the shadows were creeping closer and closer to the Church. Tonight, Copia feared, they would breech the walls._

_He had ordered everyone to stay in their rooms tonight – the Siblings congregated in comfortable groups of twos and threes and the Ghouls joined them in their dorms – making sure everyone had a bit of ghoulish protection. Copia knew they’d been through this before, now, as he walked through the halls – making sure his flock was safe and snug in their rooms. Amelia had mentioned it before she left – when there was a time when the Church had been on lockdown for nearly a year as they dealt with outside threats. The Siblings and Ghouls who had been there, knew what to do and those that weren’t were taken under their elder’s wings. The doorways were lined with black salt and the air was a bit hazy with sage and incense. Some of the rooms he heard music and movies. Others, it was quiet conversation and, despite the circumstances - laughter. He smirked as moans of pleasure echoed from behind a few of the doors – pleasure prevailed._

_Now, the Church was quiet as he walked through the halls – the pitter-patter of rain just beginning to tap the stained-glass windows as he walked past the gardens. The glow of the lightening lit the rows of flowers and plants, now a bit overgrown. The First Emeritus and Amelia had kept them neat and tidy, lovingly so. Now, Max and a few Earth ghouls tried to keep up with it but, there weren’t enough of them and they were occupied with other, more important things. The storms had ravaged most of it, every morning there were morning petals on the ground than on the buds, the vegetable garden had been eaten up by most of Lucien’s idiots. Copia sighed and carried on._

_The wind picked up and so did Copia’s anxiety. He made his way to the foyer – the fire almost nonexistent save for a few, glowing coals. There were only a few logs left in the basket off to the side and he tossed them on, pushing them around with the iron poker; it was going to be a long night – he might as well be cozy._

_Lightning flashed, this time brighter than before and thunder cracked almost immediately after, shaking the walls. Copia messed with the fire for a few more minutes, finally getting the logs to catch while he tried to ignore the worsening storm._

_They would be close now._

_He warmed himself for another moment before turning and walking to the large double doors – he flung them open and was met with freezing wind and ice-cold rain. He stepped back, trying to see out in the yards – his eyes adjusting to the darkness – he saw the shadows, creeping ever closer. Soon, they were at the threshold and Copia watched, helplessly, as they climbed the oaken doorway – flicking in and out as if they were testing the waters. The shadows danced around his feet and Copia stepped back._

_And then he was flung backwards._

_He hit the floor and the wind was knocked out of him – not the worst pain he’d been in but, he was too old for this shit and he’d feel it in the morning. He groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows – scrambling backwards as he did, the shadows swirling towards him. He felt the heat of the fire and realized he could either toss himself into the flames he had tended or be overtaken by the black mist that approached; sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped down his face, he closed his eyes and winced and waited for the curse or the pain that would surely accompany its touch._

_And then... nothing happened._

_Copia opened his eyes and saw that the mist was swirling around him, over him, lacing up his arms but, it was simply a bit cold. Whispers echoed in his ears – a familiar voice though undecipherable, mixed with the sound of the rain and wind and thunder outside. He lifted his hand and watched as it swirled, almost playfully – perhaps lovingly – around his wrists and fingers. It was eerily... enjoyable. He was overcome, for a brief moment, with relief. And then, a horrible gust of wind blew and Copia grimaced against the cold air as it chilled him to the bone and extinguished the fire behind him. It seemed that the shadows had found a new purpose and they rushed up the walls and the stairs like a flood of black. He watched as it engulfed the foyer and he stood, watching it as it slithered down the hallway._

_Straight for Evie, Max and Mo._

_Copia panicked, taking the stairs two at a time – his body still aching from being flung across the room – he called out to Rain, hoping the Ghoul could stave off the shadows that approached. Copia slid to a stop in front of the door as Rain flung it open, mask off and hunched over, eyes as black as the threat that engulfed the hall, “What the fuck is that?” the Ghoul hissed, “Get back, dammit – Evie, I told you to stay in the room!”_

_“I can help,” Evie yelled back, her hair wild and eyes wide – the worry that flashed in them betrayed her almost-confident tone._

_Rain and Evie argued, Max and Mo joining in and taking Rain’s side – fighting with their sister, screaming over the storm. Copia watched the shadows and he backed into the room a bit, grabbing onto Rain’s chin and forcing him to look at the mist that seemed to be congregating around Lucien’s door. For a moment, it simply pooled on the stone floor and crept up the walls, it extinguished any lights it came across, the rest of them flickering, “Everyone shut up,” Copia whispered and the four behind him quieted._

_They watched – none of them breathing as the mist silently slid into the cracks of the door and beneath it, seeping into Lucien’s room. For a moment, it was silent – Evie slipped her hand into Rain’s and he held it tightly. The boys held their breath and Copia took a step forward. Even the storm seemed to quiet for a few seconds._

_And then, the entire place shook and the storm picked back up, this time bearing down on them like a freight train. The lightning and thunder flashed and cracked continuously. And then the screaming began – it was Lucien, there was no doubt about that – the door shook and Copia could hear Lucien struggling to get out, his screams nearly as loud as the thunder._

_Mina appeared, running down the hall – panic stricken, she attempted to open the door but, it was locked. She turned to Copia, the color drained from her face and tears shined on her cheek, “Help him! Please!”_

_Copia took a step backwards into the former office of Papa Emeritus the Second as Lucien screamed and Mina wailed, clawing at the door – a dramatic but, fruitless attempt to save her son._

_Copia’s heart pounded in his chest._

_And he shut the door._


	38. a Group Project

_Weeks turned into months._

_Mountain and Amelia had performed the ritual every night until Mountain quietly asked her if Swiss or the Ghoulettes could fill in for him. He was afraid he was losing a bit of control – taking off his mask and letting himself go every night had proven addicting and every morning, though he was exhausted, he dreaded putting on his mask in the morning._

_Amelia had agreed and now Swiss, Cumulus and Cirrus joined her nightly – one of them joining her inside the pentagram, the others swirling around her, contributing whatever dark energy they could afford. After a few nights away, Mountain couldn’t bear it and joined them once more – Amelia assuring him that she wouldn’t let him go completely feral._

_The demons and Lilith still appeared however, the demons stayed back and let the Ghouls work. They were a bit intimidating once the masks were off and they were in their ethereal forms. By morning, the door was opened and the Ghouls would be sound asleep in Amelia’s bed – Amelia tucked in the middle of them. Her body was healing a bit but, she still bore the evidence of practicing dark magic each night. The Ghouls tried not to bruise her but, she still woke with patches of red and purple across her body. It was not a perfect method but, it was a means to an end on which they could all agree._

_Amelia though, was still quiet – she spoke very little, most days, not at all. She was thin and ghostly pale though she spent more time on the patio and in the kitchen with Lily. They all accepted it as another step in the right direction. It might not be fast enough or even in the right direction – but she seemed to be better than she was._

_And that was enough._

_Today was no different, Amelia had her face pressed into Mountain’s back and Cirrus’ back to hers. Swiss and Cumulus on the ends; all of them wrapped up in the soft sheets and linen blankets – Swiss was purring and Cumulus had her tail draped over Cirrus and Amelia. Mountain rolled over, a little sore – he’d stayed outside of the pentagram but, scuffled with a demon and though he’d come out on top, the little shit had given him a run for his money. He froze when Amelia wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his side – he was aware that she whispered Copia’s name in her sleep and a wave of pity washed over him. She didn’t wake, though and everyone else was still sleeping so, he pulled up the covers around them both and closed his eyes, pulling Swiss close to his other side._

_It was warm and he was tired._

It was later than we usually slept – last night had been one of the most intense nights that we’d had and my stomach growled before my eyes opened, “Okay, you lazy shits,” Dew’s voice bounced off the walls and there was a collective groan from the bed, I turned and buried my face into the pillow and Mountain’s shoulder, “My beautiful girlfriend baked you fresh bread and toasted it. Primo has collected honey for you princesses. And _I_ have brewed the most delicious goddam pot of Folgers you’ve ever had. Sit up and eat.”

We obeyed. Each morning was like a hangover on steroids – heads pounding, stomachs turning (but _hungry_ ), muscles aching, sounds deafening and the sun nearly blinding. Dew handed out plates and then slices of buttered toast, I held Cirrus’ plate and mine while she spread a little honey on each piece of toast. Maybe I was super hungry but, it was the best toast and coffee I’d had in a long time. I leaned my head on Cirrus’ shoulder and closed my eyes while I ate. I had meant to make myself get up and sit in the garden for the afternoon but, this was too comfy. I finished my toast and then sunk back into the pillows with my coffee and a sigh, “Swimming?” Cirrus asked.

“Garden, would be better,” I heard Mountain – felt his rumbling voice, “Dirt is good.”

“Or she could just do what she wants,” Swiss chimed in.

“I don’t know what you’re doing,” Cumulus climbed over Cirrus and kissed my cheek, “But I’m taking a shower and a nap. I’ll see you later.”

“I’m coming with you,” Swiss hopped out of bed, “See you tonight, Ames.”

Mountain and Cirrus followed their two counterparts while Dew picked up the candles off the floor, “I can get those,” I mumbled.

“Nah,” Dew said, tossing the waxy nubs into the bin near the door. He grabbed a piece of toast and flopped onto the bed next to me, “That was some storm last night,” he said.

“Mmhm.”

“You think... it’s working?”

“Hope so,” I said, setting my coffee on the nightstand. I sunk down farther into the bed, my head against Dew’s side.

“Want me to call him? See if anything’s happening?”

“No.”

“How will we know?”

“We’ll know.”


	39. Retaliation

Every night seemed to get more intense.

Every morning, I was more drained than the last.

My excursions to the kitchen and my balcony were over – I could barely walk to the bathroom, let alone anywhere else. The storms had peaked and Secondo was worried that I’d blow the place down however, I continued. I took the strength of the storms as a good – a _very good_ – sign that things were finally working. I felt it. I tried to carry on without the ghouls, I could tell that they were tired and by now, just as bruised as I but, they persisted. I refused Dewdrop. He wasn’t happy about it and even Lily insisted that she didn’t mind if he joined but, I loved Lily as much as Dew and I didn’t want any tension between us. Dew was still there each morning – a little miffed but, helpful and snuggly.

Secondo visited daily, we ate lunch together – usually in silence, his brow furrowed. He wasn’t happy with me but, he had stopped arguing weeks ago. Now he brought coffee or wine – or sometimes both – and a plateful of meats, cheese, fruits and veggies. He would leave after a quick kiss on top of my head. Terzo would sneak in shortly after with a Red Bull and some ice cream, “Grumpy Secondo doesn’t know what you need, si?” he would smile.

If I wasn’t sleeping, Terzo and I would watch stupid movies and he would try to make me laugh as best he could. If I couldn’t stay awake, he stayed close – letting me snuggle like we used to while he recovered from a sunburn or a hangover. He was the happy here – frustratingly tan, his neck usually had a hickey or two. He rarely had on a shirt anymore – only sweatpants or swim trunks – and on more than one occasion, he’d strutted around the house in nothing.

The First came once or twice a day, as well. He usually brought a fresh bouquet of flowers for my nightstand and replenished my herb supply for the night’s approaching ritual. He also snuck in a few pieces of chocolate and a wink. He would sit on the edge of the bed and wrap up the herbs, chatting quietly – I knew he was trying to pique my interest in the garden and I _was_ interested. But I was busy. And very tired.

Nihil and Imperator were in Greece – sunning themselves on the private vacation they never had and most definitely deserved. They were supposed to be gone for a week but, were now on week three with no sign of returning.

The sun was low but, still warm in the afternoon sky. I hadn’t had much sleep today – not enough to feel rested, at least. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and sighed, curling into a ball and staring at the sky. It was still blue but, I could see the traces of orange and yellow soon, it would be bright red with warmth before the sun set and we would begin once more – turning it pitch black.

I groaned and whined as I forced myself to take a bath – cleaning myself up from the night before. My ghouls took better care of me than the demons had but, I avoided looking at the bruises and ignored the stinging pain from my palms. They weren’t infected – just sore from weeks upon weeks of slicing them open. Primo had made me a balm and the cuts were healing nicely but, I knew I’d have some serious scars to accompany me for a very long time.

I leaned against the sink, wrapped in a towel, running a comb through my hair, “Want some help?” Mountain appeared in the doorway.

“Is it almost time?” I asked.

“Almost. Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Want me to set up the candles?”

“If you’d like. I don’t mind doing it.”

“You should rest,” he said, staring at me. Mountain had been one of Copia’s personal guards the last twenty years, I knew he missed Copia and was averting his energy by staying near me and I was forever grateful for him and his quiet company. We had both agreed – early on – that we were just old friends. The nightly sex ritual was just that – a ritual. It meant nothing more than that. We both missed the same person. We both needed each other to punish Lucien. I patted Mountain’s chest as I shuffled by, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat next to me, pulling off his mask. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, “S’nice.”

“Do you ever go outside without it?” I asked, wondering if an earth ghoul enjoyed being unfettered outdoors. I imagined the giant ghoul rolling around in the dirt and grass.

“I’ve done it a couple times but, I usually just wanna sleep,” he tossed his mask onto the nightstand and it landed with a heavy, dull thud.

Swiss and Cirrus appeared in the doorway, “Hey,” Cirrus smiled, “We’re early but, we thought we’d help you get set up.”

“Or snuggle,” Swiss said, crawling onto the bed and pulling Mountain down next to him. Swiss nuzzled into Mountain’s neck and Mountain held him tightly, running his fingers down the multi-ghoul’s back.

Cumulus arrived with a basket of fresh, black candles, “Snuggling tonight?” she winked at me, knowing we wouldn’t be snuggling, and handed the basket to Cirrus, the two of them setting up the pentagram. I dropped my towel, gazing at the reddening sky as I gathered up Primo’s herbs and knelt in front of the cauldron that sat heavy and cold in front of the fireplace.

I used the small coal shovel and lifted out a few scoops of hot coals and dumped them into the cauldron. I started with bay and sage – twisting and breaking the fresh herbs, the oils stinging my palms as I sprinkled them over the glowing embers. The leaves and stems snapped and crackled and smoked. Next, I spooned a few pieces of galbanum and jasmine resin over the coals and it sizzled quietly. I turned my head a bit and saw Mountain undressing and Swiss shutting the door. Cirrus and Cumulus were already naked and staring out one of the windows – the sky now darkening and black clouds swirled in the distance. I could feel my heartbeat – steady and strong – now picking up pace. Primo had perfected the rest of the herbs – a bundle to invoke the darkest demons and once I added a bit of my blood – Lilith would soon follow. Her possessions of me were still painful but, less than they used to be. I needed her help and she seemed a willing participant. I accepted her.

I turned and found my ghouls undressing, “Are we ready?” I asked.

Mountain stepped into the pentagram and laid down, Swiss tossed him a pillow for his head, “Ready.”

I closed my eyes and ripped off a few pieces of the herb bundles and began the chant that would begin the entire evening – quietly at first, I had to pace myself otherwise I’d be spent before we even really started. I poured a bit of Secondo’s ritual oil over my chest and drew a quick, upside cross. It thundered in the distance and shadows formed in the corners of the bedroom – the lights flickered and I shivered. I threw the last of the herb bundle into the cauldron and tried not to cringe as I reached for the athame. I pulled the blade across a part of my palms that were fairly healed, still wincing at the initial burn of the blade and then, the familiar throb. I held my hands over the coals, flexing a bit to encourage the blood flow and they hissed as my blood dripped onto it. I stood, still chanting – letting the blood flow into the cauldron as I righted myself. My heart was pounding now and that familiar feeling of power made my belly warm and my vision tunnel. The bleeding slowed and I walked backwards, not turning from the cauldron and the shadows that now pooled on the floor and crept up the walls until I stepped into the pentagram.

I looked down at Mountain who was stroking himself, his hand and dick shining with lube as he prepared in silence. We kept a small basket of lubes and oils and jellies near the pentagram. It was a long night, after all and we weren’t barbarians. It had been a relief to have my ghouls join me – the demons that I summoned before them were less than gentle and did not care for any type of comfort or care.

I continued to chant – trying not to break pattern too much as I straddled him, sinking down until he was buried in me to the hilt– Mountain’s hands instantly on my hips. Mountain was the steadiest of the bunch. Swiss was a bit wild but, dedicated. Cumulus persistent and Cirrus the one who never seemed to tire or break a sweat.

I rocked my hips a bit and Mountain’s eyes closed, his head clunking on the floor as he groaned – I began the curse.

_The storm picked up within seconds – roaring around the house, shaking the walls as Amelia shook on top of Mountain. The three ghouls that stood outside of the pentagram, had already slipped into their unearthly forms and twisted and swirled around each other. The demons that joined them hissed and growled. Mountain’s own form struggled to stay intact – Amelia radiated raw power and with each roll of her hips, it pulsed off of her and he was the first thing it came in contact with. He writhed and growled beneath her – making sure his hands never left her body, keeping her steady and upright. She had to focus on the curse – the words that flowed out of her mouth were as powerful as the waves of magic that shook her._

_It went on for hours – Amelia riding him and Mountain trying to keep up. Lilith should have arrived by now – the both of them were tiring and slick with sweat. But they were at the mercy of Lilith and they would continue with or without her. Amelia was strong enough to make it until morning and Mountain was sure if he slipped into his ethereal form, he could control himself enough to continue with her._

_And then Mountain was hit with a jolt of heat that did not come from Amelia. It hurt. Amelia’s eyes widened – she felt it too but, continued. And then the earth ghoul panicked as it hit them again and Amelia froze on top of him, choking on her words and struggling to catch her breath. He sat up, holding her upright, “Amelia? Amelia!?” He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, “Amelia?” Cirrus, Cumulus and Swiss called out – their voices echoing off the walls, the demons around them fading a bit, slipping back into the corners. Amelia stared at Mountain, her face turning red and she clawed at her throat – unable to breath. Dewdrop pounded on the other side of the door, “Break the fucking circle, the fucking pentagram, break it” Mountain roared, and Cirrus, Cumulus and Swiss appeared once more, naked and panicking – they knocked the candles over and scraped the wax and paint from the floor with their claws, knocking over the candles. Amelia still struggled but, it seemed to help, “The fucking cauldron,” Mountain ordered and Swiss grabbed the vase of flowers from the nightstand and doused the cauldron in the water, effectively ending the ritual._

_The shadows disappeared and Amelia stilled – attempting to catch her breath as the storm went as fast as it had come. The door flung open and Dew fell inside, “What the fuck happened,” he asked, pulling Amelia into his lap. She curled up, clutching her chest, staring at Mountain._

_They both felt it. They both knew, “Lucien knows. And he’s fighting back.”_


	40. Potential

_Evangeline, though the storm and Lucien’s screams had become the new normal, could not sleep most nights. She knew what was happening to her half-brother down the hall and she had an inkling who was behind it. She paged through the Black Book, snuggled up against Rain who was flipping through the channels, trying to find something to drown out the din of Lucien’s torture._

_She glanced up at him, the blue hue of the television made his mask glow. His eyes were tired – as most everyone’s were these days. He had his arm around her and his fingers were playing with her hair, absentmindedly, “You’re staring,” he said, never looking away from the television._

_“Yeah,” she managed a smile and a yawn before returning to her book, sinking a bit lower into the warmth of Rain and the covers. She felt Rain’s lips on her head and relaxed a bit more._

_The page in front of her had the spell she was sure was the spell being used on Lucien. It was a hearty combo of blood magic, sex magic and a good, old herbs and incantations. It seemed simple enough – a slice of flesh, a good orgasm and she was sure she could scrounge up enough of the herbs from the overgrown greenhouse to make it happen. What she was lacking was the inherent, unadulterated rage that was required to complete it. The blood, sex, latin and herbs were just a steady foundation for whatever curse the witch at the helm might have concocted – summon some demons or Ghouls (or a healthy mix of both, as Evie suspected) and project that rage onto the victim and you had, literally, the perfect storm. Evie sighed, “She’s really my mother, isn’t she?”_

_“She is.”_

_Though Evie had asked Rain the question, it was not Rain who had answered. An obnoxiously handsome man was sitting on the edge of the bed. Evie squealed and scooted backwards, the headboard in her way and she was up on her feet, against the wall. The world around her seemed to slow – Rain was still watching the television, the frames of the infomercial he was watching slowed down to infinitely slow rates, “Who the hell are you?”_

_The man sighed and inspected his nails, “Who I am, if you do not know, is of no importance,” he stood and took the book from where it had fallen on the bed, opening it, expertly, to a page and setting it back down, “I need you to follow in your mother’s footsteps, little one. I have chosen you for it.”_

_“I... I... well, are you? Satan?”_

_He rolled his eyes, “That is one of my names.”_

_“Oh my **god** ,” Evie whispered, “I’m honored but, Mo is going to be Papa. He’s the one you should be after. I’m just... me.”_

_“Cosimo will be Papa, that has been decided long before he was conceived,” the Dark Lord stared at the book in his hands, “But, you are as strong as your mother and she needs your help – she’s draining herself faster than I expected. It’s time to claim your potential,” he passed the book back to Evie and she took it, “I have chosen you. And I have chosen this Ghoul for you as your familiar because he is strong enough to help you.”_

_“I... really... appreciate it but, I don’t get it.”_

_The Dark Lord stood and walked towards the door, “Evangeline,” he said, turning once more, “Do as I ask and you and your family shall be rewarded once more.”_

_Rain was shaking Evie, his mask off as he attempted to rouse her from whatever state she was in – she was barely breathing, her skin was on fire and she was rigid and staring at the ceiling, tears streaming out of the corner of her eyes, “What the hell is going on?” Max was panicking and Mo was making sure the doors were locked and windows shut down – quietly fearing that the shadows had gotten to his little sister, “Who did this?”_

_“She was reading and then... she just... and I couldn’t feel her and, oh my god,” Rain said as Evie took a deep breath, he realized that she was communing. He should have known all of this might trigger something – god, he was so stupid._

_“I’m gonna puke,” Evie managed to gasp out and Mo appeared with a trash can from the bathroom._

_The three of them stared at Evie while she gagged into the bin, she was shaking and sweat beaded on her forehead, “Eves,” Rain asked, his palm on her back – she still radiated heat, “Who did you talk to?”_

_Evie handed the bin back to her brother and sat back against the headboard, pulling a pillow to her chest. Rain pushed her hair out of her face, “Get Copia,” she whispered._

_Max almost ran out the door to find the Cardinal and Mo sat on the edge of the bed, “Evie? What happened? What is Rain talking about? Were you... talking to someone?”_

_“It’s okay, Eves,” Rain took her hand, “It is. I’ll show you how to make it easier – your mom, Amelia, she can do it, too. It’s okay.”_

_“You communed?” Mo asked, connecting the dots. While he had been told the woman name Amelia was his mother, he did not know much more than the fact that she was a powerful witch, or had been. He had heard the stories and read a few in the more recent Church histories._

_Evie nodded and Rain sighed a bit, thankful that it was just communing, “Who did you talk to, Eves?”_

_Evangeline looked at her brother and Rain and her mouth twitched upwards – perhaps a flicker of smile? Mostly unhinged adrenaline, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”_


	41. Surrender

_“She’s sleeping,” Lily rubbed her own face while the coffee pot brewed in front of her, “Hopefully for more than a few hours.”_

_Dew nodded off at the table, his head snapping up as he came to. Terzo had his head buried in his arms, leaning over the table, snoring quietly. Swiss, Cumulus and Cirrus had gone down to the beach to bake and nap. Mountain was still with Amelia, snoozing on the patio, keeping tabs. The rest of the household had disappeared for a few hours of respite._

_For two weeks Amelia had fought Lucien – or so they assumed – Lilith had not possessed her, the demons no longer came and Amelia had drained every ounce of her energy. Fourteen days later, she looked like the walking dead; she had barely eaten, hardly slept, she whimpered at the lightest of touches. Finally, sobbing and broken – she had surrendered. She no longer had the strength to even conduct the curse, let alone stave off Lucien’s counterattacks. It seemed that Lucien had quit as well, for the first time in months – the nights were quiet._

_Secondo had them remove any and all supplies Amelia might need to do any witchcraft on her own, “She needs peace now,” he had said, brushing Amelia’s hair out of her face, “No more magic, no more curses.”_

_“She’s going to try it, again,” Terzo had argued, “Might as well make sure she has what she needs.”_

_“No,” Secondo had glared, “No more. I mean it. All of you. No more helping, no more... anything,” his tone left no room for argument and though they all wanted to give Lucien what he was asking for, they were relieved. Everyone was drained and frankly, after Amelia’s breakdown, feeling as sad as she._

_They missed Copia. And the kids. They had all found Italy and the manor more than enjoyable but, there was a whole part of their lives that was missing and with Amelia in bed, buried beneath her blankets and grief – it just wasn’t didn’t feel right._

_Secondo sat at the little table on his own private patio and ended the phone call – tossing the phone onto the table with a groan. His wine glass was empty, as was the bottle next to it. He rubbed his face, aware of the stubble that prickled on his cheeks and chin. Copia had confirmed weeks ago that Lucien appeared to have lost his mind in the storms – he allowed no one into his rooms except his mother and a few Ghouls. Copia had only caught a few glimpses of him but, the man looked as bad as he sounded – battered, thin – his gaze wide and fearful as he cowered in the corner. Copia had assured Secondo that Max, Mo and Evie were safe; all three working overtime to rid the Church of Lucien. The rest of the Siblings and Ghouls were working just as hard, for the time being, they were all busy and relatively safe._

_Now, Secondo sat in silence. He’d been given twenty good years with his family, perhaps that was his lot. He missed Amelia. It would be easier if his daughter was with him – truly, as friends, like they used to be. He missed the children when they were actually children. When the halls were only ever quiet, long after bedtime and he, Copia and Amelia would share a drink and a few moments of adult conversation. He missed his brothers, occasionally congregating for breakfast. Though no one had died, he felt a great loss and he could do nothing about it – it stirred up emotions from long ago and he thought of Amelia’s mother. What it felt like the... days after. Like a gaping wound that over nearly fifty years had healed but, every once in a while, out of the blue – the grief would hit him like a truck. This was no different._

_He stood with a groan, his joints cracking and begging him for a hot shower and bed, he made his way to Amelia’s room. She was sleeping, her brow furrowed but, asleep. He saw Mountain, stretched out on a lounger on the patio, snoring. He couldn’t help but smirk – the big, silent ghoul that Secondo had once thought was just a drumming oaf, had proven quite useful and overly protective of Amelia. It was comforting – to know she was protected beyond Secondo’s earthly powers, “Brought you something to sip on,” Dewdrop’s voice was low and quiet. He sat a glass and a fresh bottle of wine on the nightstand next to Secondo, “I gotta try and sleep. I’m useless at this point.”_

_“Did my little brother make it to his bedroom? Or is he still drooling on the table?” Secondo asked._

_“Still on the table.”_

_“And Lily?”_

_“She’s in bed, already.”_

_“That’s good. Go and rest. Don’t let Lily cook for a few days. We’ll order in or fend for ourselves, si?”_

_Dewdrop patted Secondo’s shoulder and left him. He sighed and poured himself some wine and sat back, his feet up on the bed, gazing at his daughter. He was in Italy, after all, sipping wine grown from grapes a stone’s throw from his bedroom. This was his birthplace – born on a fishing boat down in the harbor (no one would ever know that fact). He lived in a beautiful manor with his beloved brothers. His daughter, though struggling, was alive and sleeping in front of him. He would bring her back and perhaps, someday – at the very least – they would be happy, perhaps never whole but, happy again._


	42. Sangria and Sand

I woke up, slowly and painfully, like every morning.

Though my body had healed, my heart was still broken. I missed my husband. I missed by children. Husband. Children. Husband. Children. Copia. Max. Mo. Evie.

I could not _not_ think of them.

I slipped out of bed and pulled on my robe; the dark silk of my bathrobe a contrast to the cream of the nightgown – they billowed behind me as I walked through the halls, making my way down to the kitchen. I twisted my hair up, knotting it on top of my head, “Good morning,” Lily said, “Made oatmeal but, there’s plenty of food in the fridge. Your dad’s cacciatore from last night and I think Primo seeded a few pomegranates to put over yogurt.”

“Coffee is fine,” I said, pouring myself a cup, adding my sugar and giving it a few stirs.

I watched Lily for a moment – she had quite the sandwich spread before her, slipping them into brown paper and wrapping them tightly, “Everyone is at the beach. Dew’s supposed to come up and help me bring this stuff down but, Terzo showed up with new jet-skis for everyone and I haven’t seen our gremlin since,” she looked up at me as I took a long draw from my mug, “Do you mind? You can come right back up... I just can’t carry the cooler on my own and they have golf cart.”

“I can help.”

“Really?” she smiled, “You’ll come down?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” I nodded, feeling a bit stupid that a simple trip to our own, private beach would surprise someone so much. I mustered up some strength and sighed, “Why don’t I go... change or something? And, uh, I can stay down there for a while.”

Lily bit her lip and smiled, “Yeah, that would be great.”

I found a black bikini and black, dramatic kaftan in my dresser. A matching, black sunhat and oversized sunglasses completed the look and would – hopefully – keep me from burning too much. I couldn’t remember how long it had been since I’d spent a meaningful amount of time outdoors. I helped Lily carry the oversized cooler, laden with drinks and food, down towards the beach. The path zigzagged down the hill, old stone steps worn smooth and curved by weather and use led down to a sandy, clean beach – the lake beyond sparkled an inviting blue. Sweat tickled my back as we walked - the early afternoon sun already hot.

_“She’s a miracle worker,” Dew said from his perch on the jet-ski. He’d taken a break, his long, blonde hair was wind-whipped and hanging down his back. Swiss, Terzo, the Ghoulettes and, surprisingly, Primo – were all speeding around the lake on Terzo’s new jet-skis._

_“We don’t do miracles, Dewdrop,” Secondo said from his lounger. The middle Emeritus was gleaming with oil and his aviators reflected the sun like two laser beams. He had a massive glass of sangria and a book and looked like a poster boy for retirement. Mountain sat in the sand, running it feet into the warm, white grains._

_“No, look,” Dew said, nodding towards the steps, “My Lil is a miracle worker.”_

_Secondo sat up and turned, peering over is sunglasses and he saw the miracle to which Dew was referring, “Perhaps this is a miracle we can let slide, si?” Dew and Secondo hopped from their perches and took the cooler from Lily and Amelia, meeting them where the stairs left the sand._

_“Thank you,” Lily smiled, snaking her finger around Dew’s waistband. Dew winked and he and Secondo plopped the cooler down in the middle of the chairs._

_“Come, tesoro,” Secondo held out his hand, “You can sit by me – I’ll get you an umbrella.”_

_“Already done,” Mountain said, dusting the sand off his hands. He had staked a big, black umbrella over a lounger and took Amelia’s hand, guiding her to the plush beach chair, “Papa made sangria.”_

_“Sounds good,” she said and Mountain went to work as Amelia situated herself._

I was thankful it was only Secondo, Mountain, Dew and Lily. They were all staring at me – trying not to but, I felt their eyes on me. I tossed my hat into the sand next to me and ran my fingers through my hair with a sigh, “It’s nice down here,” I said, quietly.

There was an audible sigh from my father and three friends, “We are glad you are with us,” Secondo patted my leg from his chair. Mountain appeared, balancing four drinks in his hand, dark red with big pieces of fruit floating in it. He passed them out and then situated himself in the sand next to me though he stayed out of the shade and resumed running his hands through the sand, “Earth ghoul,” Secondo winked at me.

“Hey, earth is earth,” Mountain said, letting the sand run from one hand to the other.

“I pegged you for a dirt man – you know, dark forests and black soil,” Lily said, sitting on the edge of my chair, peeling off her shorts and t-shirt and then putting on the sleek lifejacket Dew handed her.

“Ha,” Dew smirked, “She pegged you.”

“Yeah, you wish she’d peg me,” Mountain grinned.

Dew rolled his eyes and took Lily’s hand and they walked to the water, a few seconds later, they zoomed off on the jet-ski. I had no desire to get on that thing but, I had to admit it looked a little fun. I took a long sip of the sangria and sighed a bit, it was good. Secondo had a knack for these things – the simple pleasures: good food, good drinks. I heard the hiss of a match and looked over to my father who was lightning a cigar, “Mountain?” he asked, holding out a small box full of them.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Mountain said and they passed the cigars over me for a moment.

“Tesoro?” Secondo offered and I shook my head.

After that it was quiet save for the waves and the occasional sound of a seagull or a jet-ski. It was warm and pleasant and I felt myself getting sleepier as my drink disappeared and the temperature rose. I watched Mountain make a sandcastle, a rudimentary one at best – really, he just loved to work and play in the sand, “You need some sand toys,” I said, “Something to make a real castle.”

Mountain shrugged, “I don’t mind. It’s relaxing. It’s peaceful to just... use my hands.”

“IS THAT MY AMELIA!?” Terzo’s voice echoed off the water and it was followed by the sound of jet-ski being pushed to full throttle.

“And, there goes your peace,” Secondo sighed.

Terzo parked his jet-ski and came running up the beach, “Oh, you are like a goddess! Look at you,” he smiled, crawling up onto the lounger.

“You’re wet,” I said, drawing my knees up, “You’re sopping!”

“You’ll dry, my wicked witch,” he grinned and then showered my face with kisses, holding it with both hands and squishing my cheeks together, he smelled like suntan lotion, wind and rum. One big, Italian coconut, “It does my heart good to see you.”

“Okay, okay,” I grunted, patting his mouth, “Scoot.”

“Come,” he said, standing up and holding out his hand, “I’ve got an extra life jacket.”

“Let her rest, fratello,” Secondo said, turning the page of his book with a dramatic flip.

“ _It’s exhilarating,_ ” Terzo huffed with his hands on his hips, “If you don’t like it, I’ll bring you right back and you can smoke stogies and drink sangria like the old fart Italian your father is. Do you have a meatball sandwich in that cooler, grande fratello?”

“Hush, smartass,” Secondo sighed, “It is fun, tesoro.”

Terzo stuck out his bottom lip, “I promise I’ll bring you straight back.”

I looked to Mountain and he shrugged, “S’pretty fun.”

“I don’t know, Terz,” I said, “I don’t really feel like... that.”

Terzo sighed, “Maybe next time, si?”

“Si,” I nodded.

Truth be told – I didn’t have the energy. I wasn’t sure I could walk back up to the house, let alone hold on for dear life. Or have fun. It seemed like _fun_ and _happy_ and all those wonderful things were a lifetime away. I didn’t have them. I couldn’t have them. Perhaps I didn’t even deserve them. My mind was slipping to that dark place once more – visions of Lilith and demons and death. Not necessarily my death but, others – satisfying, bloody, horrible deaths. Lucien. Mina. Ghouls. Siblings. I dreamt of an absolute culling of those that had betrayed me and my family.

Mountain jogging after Terzo snapped me from my daydream and the two of them mounted the jet-ski and, “When he is not with you, that Mountain is in Terzo’s rooms.”

“Really?” I asked and then I watched Mountain take the front seat and Terzo sit behind him, resting his chin on Mountain’s shoulder, “Oh, really.”

“Mmhm,” Secondo said, “I only just confirmed it a few days ago but, I had my suspicions. Terzo has always liked them big and brawny.”

Terzo and Mountain zoomed off, Terzo whooping and hollering. Cirrus and Cumulus sped by, two flashes of silver and brightly colored swimsuits. Swiss on their tail – going a big slower but, making big waves as he cranked the handlebars back and forth, “What are they doing?” I asked.

“Well, first and foremost – they are all like little idiots,” Secondo said, standing up and holding out his hand, “Second, you’ll want to have a front row seat. Come.”

Secondo led me to the edge of water – it was warm as it lapped over my feet, “What’s happening?” Swiss, Cumulus and Cirrus were all making waves now.

“Just... un momento,” Secondo said, “watch.”

The three ghouls slowed down, idling in the calmer water and admiring their handiwork – big, choppy waves swirled and crashed together. And then, like a bolt of lightning my eldest Uncle came flying through in a flash of tan skinned and red speedo and... his mitre? I watched Primo hit the waves and fly into the air, doing a complete flip before landing back in the water, “ _Oh my god,_ ” I said, as he did it two more times before the waves died down. He must have had his mitre taped to his bald head because it never even threatened to come off. He looked absolutely ridiculous – his ancient body and spindly arms and legs gave no notion that he could do what he just did.

_Secondo was chuckling, shaking his head – his elder brother might look feeble but the man was anything but. He glanced at his daughter who was watching but, she showed no emotion and he sighed. He missed her smile. She looked up at him, “Will I ever be happy, again?” she asked, her tone flat but, her eyes begging for an answer._

_Secondo put his arm around her and pulled her tightly to him, pressing his lips to the top of her head, “Si, tesoro. My beautiful, wonderful daughter. Si. Someday.”_


	43. Best Man

I sat up, covered in icy, cold sweat attempting to catch my breath.

It was the same dream I’d had for weeks. Months? I wasn’t sure anymore.

I had spent the day before in the garden with Primo. I was sore and tired but, for once, it was with a feeling of having done something _positive._ I’d even managed to make one of his rose bushes bloom. They were piddly blooms and the petals were dull however, it was more than I’d done in a long time. I rubbed my face and grabbed the glass of water by the nightstand and took a few sips – focusing on breathing slowly and bringing my heartrate down a bit. I rubbed my face and groaned, slipping back into the linen sheets. I wished the bed was smaller. Most nights I didn’t even sleep in it – I slept in a chair by the fire or the window, depending on the weather. On hot nights, I took to the patio and the lounger. The bed was too big and since I didn’t have at least four or five ghouls anymore, it reminded me of my loneliness; especially when I had the nightmares.

I didn’t have the dream every night – it started out the same: sunny skies and green grass, I was home – standing on the plush lawn of the Church. There was a gleaming, silver bathtub. I couldn’t see in it. I stepped closer – my heart pounding like a train in my ears – it seemed to take hours to close in on the tub. The water was frozen over, dusty with snow or frost, I could not see below it. A muffled thump came from beneath it. I brushed my hand over the ice and my knees gave out – Evangeline was inside, pounding on the ice, attempting to break her way out. I could not move. I could only watch as she struggled beneath the ice. Finally, she stilled and tears spilled over my face. I looked up and found Rain, trembling – his skin a deadly grey color, black veins standing out against his sickly shade. He fell to the ground and did not move, his eyes unseeing and clouded as the earth opened up and took him back. Two black shoes, took his spot and I looked up – Copia, covered in blood. I was unsure if it was his but as I looked at him, taking in the person my heart missed the most, I realized the blood was coming from his side – it oozed in slow, steady pulses from his ribs, beneath his arm. A way behind him – Max and Mo lay on the ground. As lifeless as their sister in the water. Copia attempted to speak to me but the only thing that came from his mouth was blood, dark and thick, “You failed,” he managed to choke out before he, too, crumpled.

And then I woke.

The clock downstairs echoed off the walls – it was five and I pushed myself out of bed, making my way to the kitchen. If I went back to sleep, I would have the dream, again.

It was supposed to be another hot day so, opened up the row of French doors and started a pot of coffee. I washed some berries, peeled a few oranges and sliced up some melon, attempting to focus on the task at hand. It was nice to work – to use my hands and provide for the people and ghouls that had provided for me; even if it was just a measly fruit bowl, I sighed as the kitchen began to smell like coffee – soon everyone would be up, “Morning, toots,” Dew said with a loud yawn.

“You’re up early,” I said, passing him a Red Bull from the fridge; he loved coffee but, he loved those sugary, horrifically unhealthy energy drinks, too.

“Yeah,” he rubbed his neck, “Heard you shuffling and then smelled coffee. Figured you’d be around. I wanted to... uh, talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“But, let’s go somewhere... alone?”

I narrowed my eyes, “Do I need alcohol for this?”

“Uh... no, no. It’s cool. Just need some... advice?”

“Okay?” I said and let Dew lead me towards the garden. Back a way, was a little stone patio with a big fountain and table and chairs. There was a bowl of oranges and lemons – Primo tended to sit out here in the afternoon. Dew and I sat down on the edge of the fountain, orange and white goldfish swimming slowly – gliding from beneath one lily pad to another, “Speak,” I said, taking a long draw from my coffee.

“Well, I, uh... I wanted to ask you... what you thought about,” Dew chewed on his lip, “God. Fuck. I wanted... to ask you if you think its a good idea if I... cause I wanna -,” Dew’s ears were red and he couldn’t look at me.

“Hey, whoa,” I said, setting both of our mugs aside and taking his hands, “Talk to me,” Dew took a deep breath, exhaling a long line of expletives, “Just like... tell me straight, like we’ve always done.”

Dew took one more big breath, his chest puffing out a bit, “ _IwannaaskLiltomarryme,”_ it all came out in one word and it took me a moment to translate.

“You... do?” I asked.

“I do.”

“Dew... that’s amazing. That’s wonderful. That’s... I love Lily,” I said, giving his hands a squeeze, “I love both of you. I’m happy for you, I am.”

Dew narrowed his eyes at me, “I want you to be happy.”

“I am, Dew. I’m happy for you.”

“You’re talking to the dude who can feel everything you feel.”

I looked away, the primrose and jasmine were starting to fade a bit as the sun rose. I _was_ happy – in my mind I was happy. Lily was going to absolutely freak out when Dew popped the question – she would have never, ever pressed Dew to get married. She loved him and loving Dew meant _knowing_ Dew – and to pressure him to commit like that could send the gremlin running for the hills. Plus, it would be nice to have something to look forward to, “So, I can’t feel it in my bones. I can’t feel much in my bones anymore but, I know this is good and happy and I love the both of you so much.”

Dew gave me a sad look, “I just don’t want you to worry about... I don’t want you to think I’m ditchin’ you. Cause I’m not. That’s why I love Lil so much. Cause she loves you. And I just don’t want you having a meltdown cause you think we’re gonna leave you. Cause we’re not. I know your brain, sweets,” he said, tapping my forehead, “I know it better than anybody,” I nodded and wiped the tears from my face, “Now it’s your turn to talk to me,” he said.

I shrugged, “You know all my problems, Dew.”

“Yeah,” he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, I put my head on his shoulder and sighed, “You’re totally fucked up and I’m getting married.”

“Yeah,” I whispered.

“You wanna be my best man?” he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.


	44. Goody Two Shoes

_“This, I think, is not a good idea,” Copia pointed at the black book and a terrified but, excited Evie, “This is dangerous.”_

_“That’s exactly what you told her mother,” Rain said, from his spot against the wall. He was nervous. He didn’t think Evie was ready for the ritual – not this one but, he could see it in her eyes and feel it in her body. She was going to do it one way or another. He might as well get on the wagon._

_“And she did not do it?” Copia asked, frustrated that so much of his life revolved around memories he did not have._

_“She totally fucking did it.”_

_Copia gave Rain an exasperated look and Rain shrugged. In the last twelve hours, since Evie’s communing, he had felt a power bubbling up in her. He had thought about calling Dew but, he didn’t want to rile them all up. Copia had spoken with Secondo a few days before and it sounded like they were all struggling – he didn’t need them coming here._

_Copia shoved his hand in his pocket and ran the other through his hair. It had already been, another, long night and he hadn’t expected Max to come bursting into his chambers to tell him that Evie was speaking to the Dark Lord himself. Now, she was practically begging Copia, Max and Mo to let her do the ritual, “If He wants me to do it – then He must know that I can! Right? He must know.”_

_“We have, darling Evangeline,” Copia said, “Enough on our plates, si? We simply cannot add ‘killing you’ to the list.”_

_Evie chewed on her thumbnail, “I can do it.”_

_“Doesn’t mean you should,” Mo said._

_“No one asked you,” Evie rolled her eyes._

_“You asked me when you woke me up at four in the morning, communing and barfing,” Mo retorted._

_“Second that,” Max said without looking up._

_“Look,” Evie said, “I can do it. I know it. You know it. Rain knows it.”_

_Copia, Max and Mo looked at Rain who held his hands up, “I’m a, uh, supportive familiar,” he said, although the idea of Evie attempting the life eternal ritual was making Rain feel a little sick. He remembered how ill Dew was – he almost died. He would risk it, though – if he could bring his family back together, it was worth the risk._

_Copia sighed, “Perhaps we get over this hurdle,” he said, glancing towards the window where the storm was subsiding and Lucien’s screams were turning into whispers, “Before we get to another? You still have quite a bit of learning to do.”_

_“Yeah but,” Evie started and Copia held up a finger._

_“That is a papal order. It is not a ‘no’ but, you will wait.”_

_Evie and Copia stared at each other for a moment, Rain, Max and Mo waited in silence, “Fine,” Evie finally said, closing the book, “Fine!”_

_Rain felt the lie like a shot in his chest and he narrowed his eyes at Evie, who avoided his gaze like the plague. Copia nodded, “I need some sleep,” he said, “Try not to speak with any deities for a few hours, si?”_

_Evie nodded and Max rolled his eyes, “Goody two shoes.”_

_Rain waited for Copia, Max and Mo all filed out – he shut the door and locked it with a quiet click, “When can we do it,” Evie whispered excitedly as Rain jumped onto the bed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him, “Next full moon? Or new moon? God. I need to do some research,” she kissed him, again, smiling, “Next new moon isn’t for almost a month.”_

_“First of all, I’m tired,” Rain said, flopping down onto the pillows, “So are you. I can feel it,” he patted his chest, “We’ll talk about it later.”_

_“I’m gonna do it,” she said, snuggled into him – she yawned._

_“I know.”_

_“You’re gonna help?”_

_“I’m gonna try."_


	45. Jewelry and Gelato

“Psst, toots,” Dew’s voice – a loud whisper, echoed off the walls, “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” I whispered back.

“The ring, idiot. It’s ready. I want you to see it before I dump seven billion fucking dollars on it.”

“Well, if it’s done, you have to take it, _idiot._ Doesn’t matter if I like it or not.”

Dew rolled his eyes, “C’mon. We’re getting an engagement ring and gelato. You’re coming if I have to drag you by your ankles.”

I huffed, “Fine.”

The manor had a large garage and Dew was happy to snag one of the convertibles – he twirled the keyring on his finger. There were four exotic, topless cars - a white one, a red one, a deep, dark green one and a purple one with an oily sheen. Clearly, we all knew who they belonged to. Dew unlocked the purple one with a wink, “Hop in, babes.”

I felt stupid that I had never been to town.

It was only ten minutes from the manor and the road down the mountain was winding and Dew drove entirely too fast but – the view was amazing. Dew rolled down the window with a smirk and turned up the music, singing along. He reached across the console and took my hand, giving it a squeeze.

We drove on, me looking out the window and holding onto Dew’s hand with both of mine. There was a small part of me that appreciated being forced out the house. I ended up feeling better every time. The beach, the garden, the orchards. Imperator had taken me down to the vineyard with Lily, Cirrus and Cumulus – _a girl’s day –_ and it had been so, so nice. But I still felt so... empty. So changed. And this was no different. I wanted to be happy. But I wanted to tell Copia. _My_ Copia. I wanted to hold _his_ hand while we drove to town. I wanted to feel his fingers lace with my own when Dew proposed. I wanted to dance with him at Dew’s wedding.

I knew that I wasn’t alone. But I felt alone.

Dew slowed as we got closer, houses starting to pepper the countryside, growing smaller and closer to each other until the pavement turned to cobblestones and bricks and we went under a huge, arched iron sign, “Village of Emeritus?” I asked with an eyebrow raised, “We have a town?”

Dew shrugged, “Been around for centuries – it’s off the grid. It’s not on any maps or anything. It’s completely... our own people. It’s safe here. Not a lot of folks know about it.”

“Yeah but... _Emeritus?_ ” I said, craning my neck to take in what appeared to be a quaint, little village.

“Yup, it’s where all your horny, Italian freaks hail from.”

Dew pulled up to a glass front jewelry shop and parked the car, “Hey,” he rolled his head towards me, “Ladybird.”

“Yeah?”

“You good?”

“Yeah.”

“Lies.”

“I’m fine. Let’s go get a ring.”

I stepped out and saw a few people on the sidewalk – some of them wore habits, others just regular clothes. There was even a ghoul, “Come on,” Dew said holding the door open, “Ya lettin’ the AC out.”

I stepped inside and Dew followed, “I have a ring to pick up, under Emeritus.”

“Dewdrop Emeritus?” I whispered and Dew winked.

“They don’t give you last names in hell. You just... pop out and eat souls.”

“Pleasant.”

The jeweler produced a velvet box with a smile. Dew opened it slowly, “Oh, fuck yeah,” he grinned as the big, juicy diamond glittered in front of us on a thin, gold band – it had a second band that was a fiery mix of red rubies, yellow diamonds and orange sapphires, “Cause I’m ya know, a fire ghoul.”

“Yeah, I deduced that,” I kissed Dew’s shoulder, “It’s perfect. She’s gonna love it.”

“She is, isn’t she?” he was beaming.

We wrapped it up at the jewelers and Dew led me down the sidewalk towards his “favorite ice cream shop of all time”. I couldn’t help but struggle to keep up – the town was like... home. A few Sisters walked down the sidewalk, pointed and waived at me. I waived back and realized they _were_ from home, “Your dad rounded up the Siblings he knew were loyal to him and the family. Some volunteered to stay with Copia and the kids.”

“And the others?”

“They, uh... well, they’re still there, too.”

I tore my eyes away from the Siblings on the other side of street, “He’s gotten more followers?” I asked and Dew nodded his head. We stared at each other for a moment before I inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, “They have alcohol in that gelato?”

“Yeah,” Dew smirked, “They do.”

We walked along the sidewalk, Dew grinning – the ring burning a hole in his pocket as we ate our ice cream. The town was beautiful – it reminded me of the Church: exceptionally clean but, ancient. The landscaping was immaculate. Everyone seemed happy, “Everyone _is_ happy,” Dew said, quietly, “You should be happy, too. _He_ would want you to be happy.”

“ _He_ isn’t here anymore,” I said, struggling to swallow, “ _They_ aren’t here anymore.”

“Yeah,” Dew said, walking backwards and pointing his spoon at me, “But I’m here. Lil is here. Your dad and Terzo and Primo and Nihil and Imperator and all us dumb Ghouls. We’re here. Did I mention I’m here? Cause I’m here. And I love ya.”

“You did.”


	46. A Wedding, Part One

The day had arrived.

The house was beautiful. It had been decorated from top to bottom and looked exactly like Lily had dreamed up.

Like a wedding.

I wore a long, silk gown – deep green and oh, so smooth. I wore a silver and emerald necklace and matching earrings, Terzo had appeared with them while I was still eating breakfast and, in my pajamas, “Thought you could use something to lift your spirits? They are not my favorite color but, you are not my daughter, either.”

“Thank you, Terz,” I said, running my fingers over the gems that sparkled, even in the dusky morning.

“You are nervous about today?” he asked.

“No. Yes. I don’t know,” I said, avoiding eye contact, chewing on my nail, “Nervous?”

Terzo was smirking at me and he ran his fingers through my hair, “You are nervous you will have fun; I know this,” I looked up at Terzo, chewing on my nail and he rolled his mismatched eyes, “I see you... struggling to even...,” he sighed, “Darling, you need to let yourself smile. You have felt all those horrible things for months now. Be happy, today. Just for today. And tomorrow you can go back to being... _this._ ”

“I need to get ready,” I had said, pushing past him – attempting and failing to control the tears that spilled over onto my cheek.

“My darling, I did not mean to make you – ah, fuck!” I heard him yell as took the stairs two at a time back up to my room.

I still had a few hours before I had to be ready and I had crawled back into bed. I didn’t _want_ to be sad or grieving or angry anymore. Everyone kept telling me to just _be happy._ And I couldn’t – as if I wanted to be crippled by this horrible darkness. I played with the kittens that had been born in the kitchen, I worked in the garden and helped Primo design a greenhouse, I took care of the ducks that waddled around the gardens, eating bugs and worms. I ordered the perfect flowers for Lily and Dew’s wedding. I had even been spending time with Zoe and Aether – who, up until now, had been working nearly nonstop in the village, making sure that the Siblings and Ghouls that trickled into the satanic haven had a safe place to call home and a steady job. I had eaten good food – Secondo and Lily were wizards in the kitchen. I drank the best wine I’d had in my life - Imperator and Nihil curated the most delicious bottles. Terzo had finally convinced me to take a ride on his jet-skis and it was exhilarating. I spent time with my Ghouls – they played music on the beach all night long. But I could barely force a smile. A laugh was as foreign to my tongue as Cantonese.

And still, they were relentless. Over and over they told me to be happy. To smile.

Yes, they were right. Yes. My husband had not died. My children had not died. Apparently, they were thriving or, at the very least, together.

But they were gone.

I was without them.

I pulled the covers over my head and wept quietly before falling back asleep.

After I woke, I showered and dressed, slowly, trying to enjoy the process. I artfully piled my hair on top of my head. I slipped on my gown and donned my necklace and earrings – I should apologize to Terzo. He meant no harm. Today wasn’t going to be easy. But I would make it until it was time to go back to bed.

The house was fairly quiet, still and I slipped down to the kitchen to track down some orange juice and champagne for Lily and I. I found Mountain already there, with the same idea, “A little hair of the dog?” he grinned.

“How’s Dew?”

“Hungover.”

I opened the fridge and pulled out a Red Bull and then the freezer, and retrieved an icy bottle of vodka, “ _This_ is Dew’s hair of the dog. Champagne will get him nowhere,” I tracked down a box of Pop-Tarts, “Literally, the metabolism of a teenager but, he’ll feel better after this.”

“Thank you,” Mountain took the supplies, “You look pretty.”

“Thank you,” I said and ran a finger over the fresh, purple hickey on Mountain’s neck, raising an eyebrow. His skin heated beneath my touch.

He shrugged, “He’s fun.”

“All those years and you never?”

“I never knew,” Mountain whispered before kissing my cheek and heading for the door, “See you up in Terzo’s room? That’s where we’re getting ready. We could use some help – at least a final inspection before pictures.”

“I’ll be there.”

I made a tray of fresh scones – Lily had been up last night, baking off her nerves – with orange juice, champagne and a carafe of coffee. I carefully walked back upstairs, impressed that I could still manage a gown, heels and a giant tray full of goodies, “Still got it,” I congratulated myself.

Lily was still in her robe, doing her makeup, “You look hot,” she said, glancing my way and then back to her eyeliner.

“I brought carbs, caffeine and alcohol,” I said, setting the tray down on the dresser.

“My hero,” she said before sighing dramatically, “You know, when I was an ansty sixteen-year-old, I could do a cat eye to my ears. Now look at me. I can barely blend my eyeshadow.”

“Here,” I said, taking the little pot of liner and brush, “Close your eyes. Evie used to watch hours upon hours of makeup tutorials and she would practice on her brothers. They looked ridiculous – of course we never told her – but, she was absolutely terrible. We practiced for months to get the perfect wing. Even Copia practiced. If we can do anything – we can flick the wrist,” I said, standing up straight, “There, what do you think?”

Lily turned back towards the mirror and smiled, “Perfect,” her eyes met mine, shining with tears, “You know, that’s the most you’ve talked about them in months.”

“I know,” I said, taking a deep breath, “Mimosa or coffee?”

“Mimosa, most definitely.”

“Happy wedding day,” Cumulus and Cirrus appeared in the doorway, “Oh, you look amazing already,” Cumulus said, “You could get married in a bathrobe with rollers in your hair and you’d look amazing.”

We spent the rest of the morning primping and preening over Lily. Imperator joined us a little later. Even Primo stopped by with a small bouquet of lavender, “Calms the nerves,” he said, kissing her cheek, she attempted to argue that she wasn’t nervous but, the First held up a finger, “You are like a rose, marrying a hurricane. Sniff the lavender,” he smiled.

“Inhale the lavender,” Cirrus said, handing a glass of champagne to Primo.

“Perhaps, eat the lavender,” Imperator smiled, chuckling quietly.

Primo took his champagne and two scones before leaving us. When it was time for her to step into her dress – it appeared that I was to do the honors of buttoning her up, “We’ll step outside,” Cumulus said, “I want it to be a surprise.”

They filed out, leaving Lily and I – Lily clutching her lacy, black gown to her chest, “Thank you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Let’s get you strapped in,” I forced a reassuring smile.

“He is a hurricane, isn’t he,” she asked as I started hooking the buttons that went well past her hips.

“Yes, but you know that.”

It was quite for a few buttons, “Are you mad... at me?”

I stood up, “What?”

“Are you mad?”

“Lil... Lily. What are you talking about?” She chewed her lip, tears brimming in her eyes, “Lily – you’re going to mess up your makeup,” I grabbed a tissue and dabbed the corners of her eyes, “What are you talking about? Why would I be mad?”

“Because,” she sniffled, looking away, “Dew and you... are... _Dew_ and _you._ ”

“Yes?”

“And I’m me!”

“Lily,” I took her shoulders, “I would want no one else for Dew – you are perfect. For him, for this family. If anything, you should be mad at me. I’m like this horrible, squeaky third-wheel.”

“Never,” Lily said, smiling, “I’m sorry. Jitters, I guess.”

“Let’s get you dressed. No crying.”

“Okay,” Lily took a deep but, shaky breath, “I’m getting married to Dew!” she squeaked.

Ten million buttons later, Lily was complete. She turned towards me and I nodded, “You look... absolutely... first of all, Dew is gonna freak out. Second, he’s going to completely destroy those buttons.”

“Yeah,” she grinned, “He is.”

Cumulus, Cirrus and Imperator returned and continued to fawn over Lily, keeping her spirits up and her anxiety low. There was a knock on the door and Terzo poked his head in, “Like a queen,” he grinned, “The photographer is here. He’s ready whenever Lily is.”

“I’ll be down in a second,” she said, gazing at herself in the mirror.

“I’m off to the boys,” I said, kissing her cheek – careful not to smudge either of our lipsticks on each other.

“Thank you, Amelia.”

“You look amazing, Lily. Dew loves you. I love you.”

I stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway, “Can I walk you?” Terzo asked and I nodded, “I wanted to apologize, my darling, for this morning.”

“No, I should be apologizing,” I interrupted.

“No,” Terzo argued, “I am sorry. I just want to see you happy, again.”

I had no response. We walked in silence towards the bedroom and heard panicked but, hushed voices, “Just go get Amelia,” Dew said, pleading, “ _Please.”_

“You should wear it just like that,” Aether was attempting to suppress a giggle, “It’s _modern._ ”

“It’s fucking wrong, you dipshit,” Dew growled.

I knocked and pushed the door open at the same time, “I’m here,” I said, stepping inside, “What’s wrong – oh. _Oh, no._ ”

I stared at Dew for a second. My hand shooting up to my mouth to cover the smile that was spreading uncontrollably over my face, “Help me,” Dew said, standing in front of the mirror.

A long-lost feeling washed over me as I looked at Dew.

Even though he was pale and panicking and looking completely _ridiculous..._

... I laughed.


	47. A Wedding, Part Two

“Oh, my god,” I giggled – still trying to compose myself, “You look... what happened!? Where’s your suit?”

“Well,” Dew whined, “I didn’t check the suit bag. I just... grabbed it and left! Fuck! Lily is going to freak.”

“It’s fine,” I wiped my eyes, “We can fix this. My god, Dew – how did you even get that on?”

“I’m little, okay!?” he said, “I saw the little suit and thought, well, I _am_ a little guy,” Aether snorted, “But not my dick, asshole.”

Dew stood in front of me, staring at himself in the mirror wearing a suit that was probably meant for a ten-year-old child. The sleeves ended about three-quarters of the way down his arms and the pants left a nice line of skin between the cuff and his sock, “Help me, Amelia!”

“Okay, alright – OH MY GOD,” I burst out laughing once more as Dew turned around, “The front! Oh my god! You’re entire dick – everything. I can see everything!”

“Okay, you can join these other chucklefucks over here if you’re just going to laugh,” Dew said, jerking his head towards Aether, Mountain and Swiss who were desperately trying not to completely lose their minds at the sight of Dew in doll’s clothes.

“It’s fine, we can fix this,” I shook my head, trying to clear the giggles from it, “Terz – can you call the tailor? I’m sure Dew’s suit will be there.”

Terzo was also trying to calm himself, as well, “I’ll call and then run to town,” he kissed my cheek, “Try not to, uh... panic, little one,” he winked at Dew.

Dew rolled his eyes, “Thank you, Papa.”

Terzo left and I stepped forward, “Okay, let’s get you out of this before your penis falls off from lack of circulation.

“Lily is going to kill me if I fuck up today,” Dew said, his heel tapping up and down on the floor.

“Why don’t you guys scrounge up some lunch?” I asked, “And maybe something to _drink._ ”

“On it,” Mountain said, dragging Aether and Swiss with him.

I helped Dew undress and we sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments, “Is Lil okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I smiled, “She was glowing when I got her into her dress. Do you know how to work buttons?” I asked, playfully elbowing him.

“I got scissors,” he smirked.

By the time Terzo returned with Dew’s correct suit, we had eaten a light lunch and Dew had a beer – which seemed to calm him. It was almost time for Dew to take pictures and then, the ceremony.

The ceremony was going to be in the orchard – quick and easy - Dew had requested _vow, rings, smooch, party._ Primo and I had erected an arch laden with flowers and herbs – the rest of us would simply stand around our friends while they were wed. Nihil had requested to lead the vows – quietly still appreciative of Dew saving his life – and Dew and Lily had happily obliged our grandpapa.

We walked downstairs – Lily had retreated to the kitchen to hide from Dew while he did pictures, “Some of the guests have arrived,” Secondo said, holding out his hand as I descended the steps, Mountain, Aeth and Swiss behind, “Someone you might like to see.”

_Amelia took her father’s hand with a smile and his breath caught in his throat, “Who’s that?” she asked._

_“Come,” he eyed her, wondering if she’d had too much to drink but, she seemed sober... just happy? Si, she was smiling, still._

_He walked her to the courtyard where they had cool drinks in the shade while they waited to walk to the orchard. Amelia caught that mop of dark hair immediately, “Mary!?” she nearly squealed, “Oh my god!”_

_“Hey, Ames,” he grinned, hugging her tightly, “Surprised?”_

_“Yes, when did you get here? Where are you staying? Why aren’t you staying with us? Is Frannie here?” Amelia asked, clearly excited to see Mary._

_“She is, yeah,” Mary nodded towards the drink table, “Hey Fran! Ames is here.”_

_“Oh my god,” Frannie grinned, joining them with a drink in her hand and handing one to Mary. She hugged Amelia tightly and to Secondo’s greatest joy, his daughter was still smiling, “It’s so good to see you. When Mary said Secondo called and asked us to come – we were so excited!”_

_“When did you get here?” Amelia asked._

_“Last night,” Mary said, rubbing his neck, his cheeks turning pink a bit._

_“Why aren’t you staying with us?” Amelia looked to Secondo._

_“Uh, well,” Frannie grinned, “We are... we just... got in late and Secondo took us... straight to his -,” Secondo cleared his throat and Amelia held up her hands._

_“I got it,” Amelia grinned, “I got it.”_

That evening, after the ceremony, I sat at a table with Secondo, Terzo, Primo, Nihil and Imperator – we shuffled the chairs around a bit and made Mary and Frannie sit with us, too. It was a warm night but, I had Secondo’s suit jacket draped over my shoulders – snuggled into the warmth of the coat and his cologne.

Dinner was cleared and we chatted quietly, our third bottle of wine opened and shared. Terzo had his arm around me and I was leaning into him, “I met Mary,” Secondo began, “At a concert – the boy was -,”

“Hardly a boy,” Mary mumbled, kissing Frannie’s temple.

“He was the only person in the entire venue,” Secondo continued with a smirk, “Who was rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.”

“Mare,” Frannie giggled, “That’s not nice.”

“The man was singing about Satan, dressed like the Pope and fucking me with his eyes. It was the cheesiest thing I’d ever seen.”

Frannie scoffed, “Clearly, it worked.”

“Clearly,” Secondo’s eyes sparkled with mischief. He’d been nursing his wine all afternoon. Both he had Frannie were staring at Mary with lust-filled eyes.

“I’ll put fifty bucks down all three are gone before we get to the cake,” I whispered into Terzo’s ear and he smirked.

“I’ll take that bet,” he said, eyeing the three of them, “I had no idea. Well, I knew about Mary but, Frannie, too?”

“For years,” I whispered.

I looked up, snuggling into Terzo a bit more, my head on his shoulder – feeling more at home than I ever had. I looked up at the moon and sighed to myself – she was lovely tonight. Full and silver, we didn’t really need any of the warm lights that were hanging in scallops above us – she was bright and clear. I wondered if Copia had gazed at her – it would be afternoon there but, we spent many nights out in the woods beneath her silvery sheen. On cold nights, we found a cozy spot in the greenhouse. Some nights, we simply flung open the windows and did our best to soak up each other and her beams; cleansing, clearing, loving.

Someone was tapping on the microphone and I was brought out of my trance, sitting up a bit before I fell asleep, “I, uh, don’t really sing much,” Dew’s voice echoed a bit and he cleared his throat, “But, uh – Lil is always begging me to sing and I wanted to do something special today for her although showing up was like, kind of a big deal,” I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Dew smirked and winked at Lillian, who was standing near a table of guests she’d greeted, “Anyway,” Dew continued as Swiss, Mountain and Aether all set up around him. Dew held out his hand while he spoke and Aether placed an acoustic guitar in it, “This song always reminds me of Lil – who works her ass off for all of us. She made our goddamn wedding cake, folks.”

There was a round of cheers and Lily laughed, her hands over her mouth as she tried to contain her joy and slight embarrassment, “It’s been years since I’ve heard him sing,” I smiled.

“I didn’t know the gremlin had it in him,” Nihil raised a glass towards Dew.

“Thatnks, grandpops,” Dew said before taking a seat on the stool that Mountain had scooted over to him.

“Anyways, don’t say I didn’t ever do anything nice for ya, Lillian,” Dew stared at her a moment and my heart almost burst. It was a rare occasion for Dew to publicly profess his love. Sure, he slapped her ass and told her she was hot but, the way he was looking at her made the entire reception sigh, “You fuckers ready?” Dew asked his friends behind him, effectively staving off any more romantic vibes, before he began.

_Baby, won't you lay down  
Let's watch this water boil  
Let the others run (run around) around  
For once_

_Baby, won't you lay down  
And watch this water boil  
Let the others run around  
Just this once_

_Lay down with me a moment_

“Oh, Dew,” I whispered, totally blown away – I didn’t know if I should stare at him or stare at Lily – both of them completely in the moment. He was singing perfectly. Wonderfully! Beautifully! Once more, the entire place sighed. Couples leaned into each other, gazing and smiling. Mountain, Swiss and Aether were all grinning – proud of Dew who, we all knew, had taken four shots of vodka and lit something on fire just to get up there and speak, let alone sing.

_Let me ease, let me ease your worried mind  
Lay down and drift a moment_

_Let's not waste anymore of our precious time  
Baby, won't you lay down_

_Let's watch this water boil  
Let the others run around  
For once  
  
Said baby, won't you lay down_

Despite the happiness, despite an afternoon of smiling and laughing – that sadness was creeping back up my spine. I fought it. Desperately. But as Dew sang – as he looked at Lily like that. I could only see Copia. I tried not to let it happen – I didn’t want to interrupt Dew’s night with those feelings, “I’m gonna get some fresh air,” I whispered to Terzo.

“We are... outside,” he said, grabbing my hand, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I said, patting his hand, “Just need a moment,” he nodded and let me go.

_And watch this water boil  
Let the others run around  
Just this once_

_Let your hair down and pull the curtain  
Let me see, let me see you in the light  
Just lay down, your words are worthless  
Let me hold, let me hold you through the night…_


	48. Papa Is Gone

_Copia hung up the phone – his heart pounding in his chest, he wasn’t sure if he was sad or relieved or someplace in between. Just hearing Amelia’s voice had ignited something once more. It was like hearing the voice of a long-lost friend, a long-departed lover – whether he remembered or not, she was both._

_It had been three months since Evie had communed with the Dark Lord._

_In that time, Lucien’s storms had subsided however, the effects that they had had on him did not. He had, since the Emeritus family and their followers had left, seemed harmless although incredibly annoying. Now, he was nearly deranged – his eyes darted to the shadowy corners of the Church, he was thin and had lost his once, admittedly, handsome appearance. Now, he was a flighty animal who rarely left his room and only let his mother inside – a few Ghouls stood guard, their unmasked, black eyes glaring at anyone who walked by; they hissed and growled at those that walked too close._

_Copia had sent Max, Mo and Evie to the dorms. Lucien might have been scared and seemingly out of his mind however – there was nothing more dangerous than a cornered, scared animal._

_They didn’t seem to mind – all three of them were happy to have their own spaces. Max had taken over the greenhouse with a few Earth ghouls and they had been working hard to return it to its former glory. The boy, hardly a boy and like his predecessors, had quite the green thumb. Copia was happy to approve any requests for purchases for the greenhouse and the gardens. He appreciated the hard work and was happy to see someone else happy._

_Mo, however, had asked Copia to let him continue his studies and though it was a bit unconventional, Copia had been tutoring Mo as best he could. Their method was a bit of the fast track – Mo took as many tests as possible. He was a bright boy, dedicated to the studies and his intended path and Copia was impressed. Though he passed most things, some subjects he did not and they focused on those first. Mo had taken up a corner of Copia’s office and if he wasn’t hunched over his studies, he was rushing back and forth from the library and the crypts – hunting down old scrolls and tomes to translate and study._

_Copia didn’t need a birth certificate or DNA test to see Amelia and himself in the boys._

_Evangeline, sweet Evie, was a wild card._

_The girl was completely enraptured with the idea of this ritual. Rain had confirmed to Copia that Amelia had acted the same way when she communed and that he believed Evie had truly spoken with the Dark Lord. Rain had spent nearly an entire day telling Copia about what had happened in the year when Copia and Amelia had met. Protestors, violence and black magic – a heady mix revolving around Amelia._

_Now, Evie had become convinced that the ritual may lift the alleged spell that Lucien had them under. The children – though they did take DNA tests and all had copies of their birth certificates – had been skeptical of their parentage; and rightly so. They had woken one morning with no knowledge of their parents only knowing that they were from a long line of absent parents. Their grandpapa Nihil had been the same way and one only had to read the Church histories to know that his father and his father’s father... and right on down the line, had been the same way._

_But Evie insisted that, while her brothers had gone on with their intended plans, she was to focus on breaking this curse. The Siblings and Ghouls that remained with them spoke fondly of Amelia – and their entire family – it was clear that their absence was noticed and missed and the talk of them only spurned Evie on further._

_Copia slipped into the library, it was well after midnight and he was making his rounds once more, unable to sleep and worried about his flock. He walked the halls and saw the library lights though dimmed, glowing behind the frosted windows of the oak doors. It was quiet – nary a page being turned – he found Evie and Rain on a couch, both of them asleep. Evie curled up on her familiar and Rain’s arms loosely around her. Evie clutched a book against her chest and she had a stack on the coffee table, most of them laden with sticky notes and book marks. Copia sighed – he carefully took the book from Evie and then pulled a throw blanket from one of the chairs. He gently laid if over the girl and her ghoul and left them, dimming the lights even further before leaving them to sleep._

_He made his way to the kitchens and found himself staring at the wine cooler. He sighed and gave up, pulling a root beer from the fridge and some vanilla ice cream from the freezer. He was tired of wine, tired of gin and the hangovers. He was still a functional man – he always had been; no matter how drunk or how little sleep he got, he had never been late (to his knowledge) to a meeting or work or anything. He was punctual no matter how much he felt like dying. He poured the root beer over the scoops of ice cream slowly, waiting for the fizz and bubbles to go down before adding more, “That’s a lot of sugar,” Mina’s voice made him sigh and he glanced towards the door, “You always liked the sweeter things,” she smiled a bit._

**_And that’s why I didn’t marry you,_ ** _he thought as Mina sauntered over to him and took a spoonful of the ice cream and ate it. Copia was suddenly uninterested in his late-night dessert, “What can I help you with Mina?” he sighed._

_“I came to your room,” she said, staring up at him, “I was... lonely.”_

_“And you shall remain that, si?” Copia tried not to glare too harshly._

_Mina grabbed onto his face so fast he hardly had time to react, planting a sloppy, near violent kiss on his lips. Copia grunted – pushing Mina off of him in a panic, “What?” she asked, smirking, “You used to like being... forced.”_

_“I highly doubt I liked it from you,” Copia hissed, “Never touch me, again.”_

_“Oh, my dear Copia,” she stepped closer once more, “You loved what I used to do to you. I could have you begging by midnight and weeping and spent by dawn.”_

_Copia rolled his eyes, “That might have been the case at some point – I’ve had many lovers in my hundreds of years. A long line of tops and bottoms and everything in between and you are just another one of those people – most of which I have forgotten and to my great misfortune, I can’t seem to rid myself of you.”_

_Mina narrowed her eyes, “You were never an easy catch, you know,” she said, “You were always so busy. So, dedicated to your stupid cassock and the duties you insisted came with it. And then what? One good whipping and you were putty in my hands. Is that what you need, Papa? A good beating? Let me do it. Oh, sweet Satan let me purple that beautiful ass of yours.”_

_Copia picked up the root beer float and threw it at the wall, roaring in anger, “I want my life back! Whatever it was – I want it back! You and your damned son... I want you gone! Out!” he stepped forward and forced her out of the kitchen with his sheer volume and rage, “I want my children to feel safe! My Siblings to feel safe – to not have to assign Ghouls to fucking constant rounds of protection! I want to enjoy some goddam fucking ice cream without having your disgusting tongue down my throat!”_

_Copia pushed past Mina and found himself staring at Lucien, “I don’t like it when people speak to my mother like that.”_

_“I don’t care what you like,” Copia growled._

_“Every night you check on them,” Lucien stepped closer, “Every night – you make sure your children are safe and sound. Except for me. I have been... tortured night after night and you have never once tried to help,” Copia wanted to tell the brat that he had hoped the curse would have finished him but, he didn’t feel like fighting anymore, “Why, papa? Why don’t you love me like my siblings?” Copia rolled his eyes and was immediately knocked over, the wind forced out of his lungs. The Ghoul that was on top of him was pounding into his face so hard and fast that he barely had time to react. He tasted his own blood before he felt most of the pain – he was no match for an unmasked ghoul and he gave up trying to defend himself and curled up, attempting to deflect the blows from his face. It worked but, the beating did not stop._

_“You had the chance to have one my beatings,” Mina’s voice echoed above him._

_“Now you get one of mine,” Lucien said and Copia could hear the smile in his son’s voice. Finally, the assault stopped and Copia attempted to take a deep breath, broken ribs made him groan and he stilled for a moment. Lucien leaned down, pushing Copia’s hair back, “You aren’t as powerful as you used to be, old man,” he smirked. Copia mustered his strength and took Lucian by the collar, slamming his forehead into Lucien’s._

_“Fight me fairly and you’d be surprised,” Copia managed a laugh as he rolled onto his back._

_Lucien stood, stumbling a bit from the blow, “Find my siblings,” he ordered, “Lock them in their rooms, for now. I’ll figure out what to do with them soon enough.”_

_“And Papa?” Mina asked._

_“Do what you want,” Lucien paused, staring at his bloodied father, “But he’s not Papa anymore.”_


	49. a Phone Call and a Send Off

After a few quiet moments in the garden, I returned to the reception – now in full swing – I could hear the DJ’s music, the bass vibrating in my chest even from this distance. I heard the pop of champagne bottles every few minutes and the echoing round of cheers as it was poured.

I stayed in the shadows for a minute, watching quietly as they laughed and sang and danced. Mary and Frannie had even managed to pull Secondo onto the floor who, though stiff, was dancing and seemed to be enjoying himself. Terzo was passing out champagne glasses as quickly as he could pour and his laugh made me smile. He was his happiest at parties like these.

Everyone else was peppered into the dancefloor and I could not help but smile as I watched them dancing and laughing and singing. Secondo’s suit pocket vibrated against my chest and I pulled out his phone. The number was not one that was labeled but, I knew it by heart. I answered it immediately, against my better judgement, “H-hello?”

“Eh, Amelia?” Copia asked, clearly surprised to hear my voice.

“Yes... it’s me... I, uh.. I have Secondo’s phone. Clearly. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Si. I was just calling give the happy couple my well-wishes. From the sounds of it, I am too late.”

“Well, the happy couple is currently dancing on the head table,” I said, watching Lily and Dew lead the YMCA together. I sat on a stone bench, my stomach full of butterflies and my knees weak.

“Ah, well, I am sorry I missed them.”

“I’ll tell them you called.”

“Thank you.”

There was a moment of silence before I mustered up some courage, “How are you?”

“I am tired,” Copia sighed, “If I can be honest, things have calmed a bit, though.”

“You’ve been tired for twenty years,” I managed a smile, remembering the constant hard work Copia put in – in his office and with his family.

“I’d say a lot longer than that,” he chuckled, “And you, Amelia? How are you?”

“Today has been a good day.”

“Just today?”

I chewed on my lip, “Yes,” I swallowed.

Silence, again, “I am sorry -,” he said but, I cut him off.

“I have to go,” I said, panicking a bit, “I’m sorry. I have to go,” and I ended the call, shoving it back into the suit pocket. I had half a mind to go back to bed. It was late enough – perhaps I would try to sneak off. I stayed on the edge of the reception, trying to make it to the house.

“There she is,” I heard Lily yell, “Amelia! Come! Dance with us!”

“I’m not taking no,” Dew said, grabbing onto my hands, smiling, “Come on.”

“No, it’s okay,” I said, stumbling into the dance floor as Dew pulled me along. Despite being outside the dance floor was sweltering, “I don’t really feel like dancing.”

“Come on,” Mountain said, taking my hands from Dew, attempting to get me to dance with him – I half assed it, “Shake it out.”

A glass of champagne appeared in my hand and Swiss came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, “Loosen up, sugar,” he grinned.

I was passed around the dance floor and soon enough, had lost Secondo’s suit jacket. Admittedly, I was downing champagne faster than I should have been. I pushed the phone call with Copia to the back of my mind and forced myself to stay in the moment with my family, “This is not so bad, si?” Terzo said, twirling me.

“No, it isn’t.”

“Also, you owe me fifty dollars, my darling,” he grinned.

“What?”

He jerked his head towards the stairs up to the house and I saw Secondo with Frannie over his shoulder and Mary taking the steps two at a time in front of them, all three of them had big smiles plastered on their faces, “We already cut the cake, you owe me fifty dollars!”

“Fair enough,” I laughed.

We danced for what seemed like hours until the music slowed and those of us that didn’t want to partner up, moved to the edge of the dancefloor to take a moment and refill our drinks. My hair had fallen out of its pins and I had tossed my shoes aside. A lot of the couples had already slunk off to the guest house or taken the shuttle back to the hotel. Primo had a Sibling in his arms, both of them grinning and dancing. He whispered in her ear and waggled his eyebrows, the both of them slinking off into the shadows towards the house.

Cumulus, Cirrus, Mountain and Swiss joined Terzo and I as we watched, swaying with the music – Dew and Lily were in the center of it all, talking and smiling, “Ladies and gents, this is the last song for our lovebirds,” the DJ said, trying not to interrupt too much, “I’ve been told their car is waiting to whisk them off to their honeymoon.”

Lily looked at Dew, surprised and Dew was grinning mischievously – as usual. Lily was under the impression that they weren’t taking a honeymoon but, Dew and I had put together a few weeks of fancy hotels and romantic getaways across Europe – starting in Paris. Dew whispered in Lily’s ear and she found me, mouthing a _thank you,_ and I returned with a wink.

We let them finish their dance and then ushered them towards the courtyard where the overly exotic car was waiting – Secondo had booked it – it was a make and model I had never heard of and the bill made me queasy. I held the door open for Lily and she hugged me, “Be safe,” I said, “Have fun.”

“Thank you,” she said, her voice shaking a bit though she was smiling, “For everything, my sweet friend.”

Dew appeared at her side and kissed my cheek, “Take lots of pictures,” I smiled at them both.

“We’ll call every night,” Lily climbed into the passenger seat, “I’ll send lots of postcards.”

“Postcards, maybe,” Dew said, “We won’t be calling every night, I’ll tell you that much,” he shut the passenger door and Lily rolled down the window, “You gonna be good?” Dew asked.

“We can stay,” Lily said.

“Oh, absolutely not, you’re going,” I shook my head and hugged Dew, “I’m fine.”

“I felt you earlier,” he said, quietly.

“Just a bit of melancholy,” I squeezed him tightly before holding him at arms-length, “Go. Have fun. Try not to burn anything down. Take care of our Lily,” I winked at her.

Dew hopped into the driver’s seat and I stepped back as he started the car and laughed maniacally as it roared to life. Terzo put his arm around my shoulders and his other around Mountain’s waist as we watched them pull away, tires screeching as soon as they passed the gates, “My brother isn’t getting his deposit back, is he?”

“The airport is only two hours away,” I said, hopefully.

“So, definitely not,” Mountain chuckled.

“I’ve got shots and a bonfire at the beach,” Swiss grinned, holding up a frost covered bottle of vodka, “Let’s go, bitches.”


	50. Mommy

The sun was rising, the sky was warming and the moon long gone.

We were all sopping wet, our night of wedding celebrations had turned into a drunken bonfire on the beach and that, soon after, had turned into us jumping into the lake – the water warm but, refreshing. Even Secondo came down to check on us, his shirt hanging open, a glass of wine in his hand and a content smirk on his face, “Come swim with us,” I yelled as he stood on the beach.

Secondo shook his head, “I’ll play lifeguard, tesoro,” he winked.

We swam for a while longer before exhaustion and hunger coaxed us out of water. We trudged up the house, our sopping clothes and blood-alcohol content making it difficult, “Oh god,” I said, stumbling into the kitchen, “What are we going to do without Lily?”

“Leftovers,” Terzo yelled and we all made ourselves plates from last night’s wedding dinner, taking turns warming them up in the microwave.

I worked on a pot of coffee, grinning, “Can we sleep with you,” Swiss asked, his eyes closed as he ate a dinner roll, “Not like that,” he waived, “Can we pile?”

“Of course,” I smiled, “But I need shower,” I said, “I smell like lake.”

We all stood around the kitchen, eating in happy silence as we dripped on the floor, “Look at these drowned rats,” Mary Goore grinned, squeezing my arm as he walked past, “I smell food and coffee,” he sniffed dramatically, “Frannie and I are starved. I haven’t worked that hard in bed... in years.”

_There was a collective groan as Secondo stood sipping his espresso with a satisfied, triumphant smirk. He had missed Mary and Frannie. They were his most favorite pair – in and out of the bedroom – and he had been looking forward to their arrival for weeks. Mary made two plates and some coffee balanced on a tray and headed for the door, “Shoulda had Frannie do this,” he mumbled._

_Secondo, for a moment, took in his brother and Mountain, who were blatantly playing footsies under the table. Swiss, Cumulus and Cirrus were all half-asleep, having partied the hardest. Primo was still asleep and Secondo thought he might sleep forever by the sounds that were emitting from his bedroom last night – Mary and Frannie had doubled-over laughing multiple times as they couldn’t help but listen._

_But the brightest of all was Amelia, who sipped on coffee and ice water and picked at a piece of wedding cake. She was smiling and her cheeks were pink – she was sopping wet in her gown and jewels, her makeup running down her cheeks but, her smile echoed in her eyes and he felt a lump rising in his throat – such a sweet relief to see her this way._

_They all retreated to their rooms – the house silent until the next day while everyone recovered, happily. The only sound was the occasional shuffling and the ding of the microwave as someone retrieved snacks. By late afternoon, Imperator and Nihil were in the kitchen, whipping up cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon and biscuits and gravy. Lily had left a plethora of baked good in the pantry for them. Secondo and Frannie came down to help and soon after, Amelia, “My bed is full of snoring ghouls,” she said, rubbing her face and grinning, “Where’s Mary?”_

_“We, uh,” Frannie blushed, looking from Secondo to me._

_Secondo winked as he set the dishes at the beginning of the makeshift buffet line, “Wore the poor thing right out.”_

_“Secondo, really?” Imperator said with a huff and a smile, “Not in front of the biscuits.”_

_He shrugged at Amelia and winked._

_“Oh, god,” she said as the doorbell rang. Over and over, it chimed, “I’ll get it,” she said, grabbing her mug of coffee and heading for the entryway, “I’m coming!” she yelled, “Can’t teleport!”_

_Secondo followed her, the insistent doorbell and now, pounding on the door, made him nervous. Terzo and Mountain appeared bleary eyed on the steps of the foyer. Swiss, Cumulus and Cirrus also wakened by the noise, appeared in the hallway – no one appeared too happy to be jolted awake by the incessant ringing. Only Mary, as expected, remained snoring in his bed._

_Amelia swung the door open and her coffee fell to the stone floor as Evie fell into her mother’s arms, Rain stumbling in behind her, shutting the door and leaning against it, “Evie?” Amelia said, crumpling to the floor under the weight of her child._

_Secondo stepped forward and then froze as Evie trembled in Amelia’s lap._

_She looked up at her mother and began to cry, “Mommy?”_


	51. the Ritual

_Rain had been awake since Copia had covered them in a blanket and turned the lights down._

_He had spent the entire day and most of the night with Evie, she had been trying to find some spells that might go along with the Life Eternal ritual, “There must be something that could grant you some sort of extra powers,” she said, “A little razzle dazzle. You know what I mean?”_

_“I think one Life Eternal Ritual is enough for one night,” Rain had sighed, “It’s not what you think. Even your mother came back at the last minute and the things she said she had to leave behind – it wasn’t easy.”_

_Like her lineage, she was cocky as hell and Evie shrugged, “I can handle it.”_

_Still, she went on, studying potions and spells and curses that might help her complete the ritual with a bit more... whatever she was looking for. Of course, she still had her own magic – she could, like she always had, move petty objects, light a candle with the flick of her finger, make someone feel a weak (but surprising) electric shock._

_He watched her as she worked, her lips moving as she read and wrote simultaneously – Copia did the same thing. Rain sighed. He missed Copia – well, the real Copia. This one occasionally called him by his name but, mostly just called him Ghoul. Rain had to remind himself that Copia didn’t remember much of him, either. It wasn’t personal. Copia just didn’t know they were friends._

_Now, after a round of pizza and orange pop, Evie and Rain had ended up on the couch, Rain dozing while Evie read. He had stirred only when Copia had tucked them in. It was warm and cozy, Evie snuggled into him and snoring quietly. Her hair took up most of the space and he tried to rearrange the dark mop without waking her. It had surprised him how much and how quickly their relationship had changed – they had gone from old friends to familiars but, being a witch’s familiar meant so much more than **friends** and he finally understood how deeply Dew felt about Amelia. It was a love but, it wasn’t necessarily romantic. It could be and was definitely leading that way but, it was something deeper and much more profound. He sighed and held Evie a bit tighter, pressing his lips to the top of her head. _

_The screams of terrified Siblings and growling of unhinged Ghouls clashing with the Church’s ghouls made them both sit up – fear and adrenaline pumping through both of them, “Go. Go!” Rain practically tossed Evie up onto her feet and then took her hand, dragging her through the stacks towards the back of the library._

_“Where are we going?” Evie asked, the sounds of chaos closer than before._

_“Window. Out the back.”_

_“My brothers!”_

_“I’ll come back.”_

_In the very back of the library was a little office – long unused and now a storage closet. Rain pushed the door open and pulled the Evie in with him, “Oh, little Copia,” Lucien’s voice echoed across the library, “Little witch, come out, come out! I need your help... or at the very least, your blood.”_

_Evie whimpered and Rain leaned against the door with all his might, though he heard no footsteps. He pulled Evie against him and she buried her face in his chest – this was the part he hated about being a familiar. He could feel every molecule of fear that Evie had inside of her. She shook against him and all he could do was hold her tighter and listen – they weren’t coming any closer, he thought, though he could not hear them, either. All he could do was keep every ounce of weight against the door. He peeled of his mask – hoping for a little extra dose of power._

_“Check the dorms,” Lucien’s voice was taught with frustration, “Check everywhere. They can’t have gone far. All the doors have been blocked. They’re in here somewhere.”_

_“Yes, Master,” a voice echoed, “Copia and the twins are in the crypts,” he said and Evie’s face shot up, staring at Rain, her fear mixing now, with anger, “Should we take her there, too?”_

_“No. Bring her to me. She’s much more useful.”_

_“And her ghoul?”_

_There was a moment of silence, “Kill him.”_

_Evie and Rain stood in silence for a few more minutes before finally exhaling, “Let’s go,” Rain said, unlocking the window and swinging it open, “Out,” he helped Evie climb out of the window and then followed her, both of them taking off for the dark woods. It was silent – the chaos inside completely muffled to the rest of the world. Evie sprinted ahead of Rain, “Where are you going? Come back here!” he half-whispered, half-yelled._

_“Come on,” she said, “This way.”_

_Through the woods they ran, farther towards the back of the property, “Evie.”_

_“Just shut up,” she hissed, out of breath and slowing down. Rain realized where they were – they approached the icy, cold spring that he loved to visit. He had not been here in a long time._

_“Evie.”_

_“Just, do what I say,” she ordered, digging in the leaves and undergrowth near the stones that lined the spring. Finally, she pulled out a bag, “Here.”_

_“What is this? We don’t have time to screw around. We have to get out of here and get help.”_

_“This is help. I am the help,” she said, pulling out a jar of oils and a few pieces of paper, “We’re doing the ritual. Now.”_

_“No. No way,” Rain argued, “Abso-fucking-lutely not.”_

_“Yes,” she said, shoving the papers and jar into Rain’s arms and tossing off her shoes, “Lucien is gonna kill me, either way. Or at least...,” she shuddered, “We have to do this. I already dug a grave – it’s shallow but, it will do. Do you know how hard it is to dig a grave?”_

_“Evie.”_

_“Please, Rain,” he stared at Evie for a moment and the dark lump of dirt beyond them, “You and I are the last chance this Church has. I’ll dig my way out come morning and we’ll rally the troops and... and,” she trailed off, “Please, Rain.”_

_He stared at her for a moment – trying not to accept the fact that he was staring at his witch, his own familiar and potentially his mate. She’d have to do the ritual sooner or later. Tonight happened to be the one night that, either way, they might die. Rain took a deep breath, “Okay.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_Evie nodded and the two of them stepped into the water, “Jesus-fucking-Christ,” she whispered, already shivering, “Cold.”_

_Rain shook up the jar of oils, mixing the ingredients once more, while he read over the Latin. He tossed the paper aside, “You ready?” She nodded quickly before reaching up to peck the corner of his mouth._

_“We can do this. Together,” she said._

_Rain opened the jar and dipped two fingers in, running them down Evie’s face and across her chest, speaking the Latin as confidently as he could. He sat the jar aside and Evie sat down in the water with a hiss and then laid back, “I’ll see you in the morning.”_

_“Don’t take too long,” he said, quietly, his hands on her shoulders._

_“Try not to die,” she attempted a smile but, fear marred her usually angelic face. Rain took a deep breath and then..._

_... pushed her beneath the water._

_For a few moments it was calm – even Rain felt a sense quiet from Evie. But then she began to struggle for air – her body fighting him, even if she tried not to, she struggled. It was horrible and Rain fought every ounce of his willpower – he wanted to stop; his heart begged him to stop. His entire **being**_ _begged him to stop. But Evie’s hands, though the rest of her body writhed beneath him, kept his own on her shoulders._

_And then they slid off._

_And she was still._

_And he felt his own heart crack in half. It was like his entire soul, if he had one, had just been plucked from his body and he fell into the water, gasping – trying to muster of some sort of strength. His job wasn’t over yet._

_He dragged Evie’s limp, lifeless body to her shallow grave. Weeping and wheezing for air, he pushed the damp earth over her body, begging her to come back. She didn’t. She stared up at the sky with unseeing eyes. Rain covered the grave with leaves and sticks, hoping to hide her – he heard voices now, trapsing through the woods. He gathered any trace of them and slunk back into the spring, diving deep into the pitch black of the pit. He could stay down there for hours if he needed._

_Waiting for morning._

_Praying that he’d feel something long before then._

_If he didn’t, at least he would die in his favorite spot, close enough to his favorite person._


	52. It's All Coming Back to Me Now

Evie slept in my bed.

My Evie, who remembered me. Who knew I was her mother and she was my daughter.

“We need to go,” I said, turning to Secondo. There had been no contact from Copia or anyone else at the Church and I needed to know if they remembered, if they were safe.

“You need to take care of your daughter,” Secondo said, “When she wakes, we’ll find out what happened and then we’ll go but, first – we have Evie.”

I had helped her bathe – she was covered in dirt, her nails filled with the dark soil I knew could be found in the woods behind the Church. Her face was tear streaked and just as dirty as the rest of her. Rain looked even worse – ghostly pale, his veins stood out, nearly black against his grey skin. He sat in a chair in the corner, slumped over beneath a blanket, “As soon as we can, Secondo,” I said and he nodded, walking towards the door.

“I’ll be in the plane before you will, tesoro,” he said, his mouth set in a grim line, “I love you, Amelia. And we will go but... take care of Evie first. We have no idea what we’re up against.”

I nodded but could not answer – tears brimming once more, burning my eyes before falling over onto my cheeks. Rain stirred as Secondo left, shutting the door behind him, “Stay,” I said, coming around the bed and sitting on the edge of it carefully – trying not to wake Evie. Rain looked around, wide eyed and scared for a few seconds before sinking back into the chair, “Are you hungry? Thirsty? What can we get you?” I asked. Rain shook his head, staring at Evie, “She’s fine. She took a shower... she was absolutely filthy,” I stared at Rain for a moment – his sickly appearance, Evie’s dirt covered body, “Rain.”

Rain broke immediately, “She did it.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat, “Did what?” she asked but, I already knew the answer.

“First, she communed,” Rain said, his voice quiet and shaking. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry, “And then... the Dark Lord told her to do it. The Ritual. And we tried to keep her busy – teaching her basic witchcraft, at least. But, she was obsessed. Like you. And then... they came for us.”

He was sobbing now, apologizing over and over, and I pulled him close, “It’s done. I’m not mad. She’s here. She’s alive,” I said but, it didn’t seem to help. He just cried, “Rain,” I pulled his face up and he stared at me through his shining, mask. He had appeared maskless and we had scrounged one up in town. He told me everything that had happened since I had been gone – the storms, the shadows, the curse. He told me about Max and Mo. Max in the greenhouse, Mo continuing his studies to join the priesthood. He told me that he Copia had been fending off Mina’s onslaught of – the woman hadn’t given up, yet. He told me that Lucien had appeared to be... weakened and noone saw any of it coming.

“We have to go back,” he said, his voice low.

“Where is Copia?” I asked, “Where are my boys?”

“Lucien has them, Ames.”

_Copia woke with a gasp – shaking his head in an attempt to clear the fog that surrounded him. His shoulders screamed with every breath he took and he tried not to move. He’d been chained to the wall for hours – maybe days? The shackles around his wrists bit into his skin, his arms stretched up and outward – well past their limits. Each second was more unbearable than the last. His face throbbed and he tried not to move too much - one eye swollen shut, the other aching with each movement - it gave the dim world around him a reddish tint. He had told the man who was wailing on him the night before that while it was heroic effort, it certainly wasn’t the worst beating he’d ever had. He’d taken the rest of the assault with a chuckle - the renewed fervor of his offended punisher was laughable. You’d think they’d send a Ghoul._

_Or at least, someone who’d had his Wheaties._

_Now, he remained on his knees – those too, aching. He groaned a bit, hungry on top of it all._

_And then, through the haze of pain, Copia saw Max and Mo on the floor. His boys. His sweet, handsome boys. His heart ached._

_And then he gasped._

_He remembered._

_Everything._

_Amelia. Oh, god. He remembered her shining, tear stained face. He remembered her papal ascension – how magnificent and beautiful she had been. He remembered how broken she had been when she said goodbye._

_And he roared with anger, his chains straining as he attempted to free himself of them. He called for his sons, who both woke with a start, “Dad?” Mo said, coming up to the iron bars of the cells, “Dad? Oh my god,” Mo said, blinking for a moment, his eyes widening as his own memories flooded back to him, “Where’s Evie? Where’s mom?”_

_Max joined him, a cut on his forehead was leaking sticky blood down his face, “Dad, are okay?”_

_Copia exhaled in relief – they seemed alright, “I’m fine, boys,” he said, his lip splitting as he tried to smile, “Where is your sister?”_

_“She’s not down here.”_

_“I don’t think they have her. Or Rain.”_

_“Good,” Copia groaned, trying to find a comfortable position once more._

_“Dad,” Max said, fear marring his handsome face, “Dad?”_

_“Yes, son?”_

_“I’m scared.”_

_“Don’t be,” Copia said, though he knew the advice was hardly reassuring. His children were missing or imprisoned and he had been beaten to a pulp. He was afraid, too, “We’re together, again,” he said, wheezing a bit, “That’s what matters, si?”_

_Copia hung his head, exhausted and falling beneath the fog of what was probably a severe concussion, “Dad?” Max’s voice seemed far away once more, “Dad? Dad!”_

_Copia’s vision went black and his hearing became muffled as he slipped under. He could only pray that his daughter had escaped and was on her way to Amelia. That perhaps Amelia was already on her way to him – he didn’t want her to be but, he knew as soon as she found out, she’d be here._

_That, he did not doubt._


	53. Mama's Home, Part I

_Copia couldn’t do much – his head hung low, a constant dribble of spit and blood leaking from his mouth. The only thing that kept him grounded in reality were the distant screams coming from the chapel above him and the quiet weeping and whispers of the Siblings that surrounded him in the adjacent cells. Lucien’s bloodlust had finally overtaken him – he and his Ghouls were wreaking havoc and Copia tried not to think about the rituals they were doing in the name of Satan. The sounds and the constant, metallic scent of blood was enough to guess._

_It had been three days and he had tried his best to comfort his children and his flock but, he was growing weak and could no longer fight – or even yell – when they plucked another one from the cells and dragged the upstairs. He had taken his beatings like he used to, hundreds of years ago, it was easier to find some joy in it – see the fury in your captor’s eyes when you looked up at them and smiled. But even that plan had failed in when a ghoul had lost control and latched onto his shoulder, shredded the flesh and surely the muscles and tendons that came together there – it had slowed but, not stopped bleeding and it was starting to smell along with the constant throb of blood. Max and Mo stared at him from their cell – though they were reassuring in their words – their eyes betrayed them. They were young and scared and completely unprepared for something like this. But Copia could not say much more for himself; he was chained to a wall, beaten beyond recognition and, frankly, much too old for this shit. The longest running Papa and he gets this?_

_If he could just... get out of the shackles... he pulled once more and groaned as his entire body screamed in protest and his wrists began to bleed, again. He hung limp once more. Defeated._

_Perhaps Evie and Rain had not escaped._

_Perhaps Amelia was not coming._

_Amelia._

_That was where he escaped when the world went dark and silent. When the pain was too unbearable and he thought he might be dying. He floated in the darkness until she appeared, smiling and happy. His last memories of her were marred with her own sorrow – staring at him, her heart breaking because he could not remember._

_Now he remembered and he did his best to remember her face as he knew it – full of love._

_It was shortly after Evie was born – the cherub had given them all a run for their money. Even the boys, three years old – were exhausted. It had been another long night and Copia had kept the curtains drawn, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep. The boys had arrived and Copia and Amelia both thought those dreams were dashed until the twins climbed up into bed and snuggled in between Copia and Amelia, who held Evie close to her chest having finally convinced her to suckle. Copia put his arm around the boys but couldn’t quite reach his wife – who had her eyes closed, gently patting Evie._

_But, he managed to find her feet with his and Amelia’s eyes opened and she smiled, “Hi,” she whispered._

_“Hi,” Copia grinned._

_“Aren’t you tired,” she asked._

_“I have never been so tired in my life.”_

_It was one of Copia’s favorite memories – the grey light of morning, a warm bed... of course, **of course** he loved his children... but there was just something so perfect about waking up next to Amelia. Even if he could only feel her toes._

_Copia let out a painful sob – regretting over and over that he had not tried to break the spell sooner. That he had not tried **harder** , forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, he thought. He slipped back into the soothing darkness, “Hello, my love,” he heard her say, her voice echoing in the farthest corners of his mind – his thoughts wandering to only Amelia. Hazy mornings, loud breakfasts. Stolen moments in quiet hallways and gardens. The greenhouse. His office. The kitchens. The chapel. They had tainted the whole damned Church, he thought with a smirk. He thought of the soft skin where her shoulder curved into her neck. The way she felt pressed up against him – the way she looked – he knew every inch of her, every line and curve. The way her body so willingly and perfectly accepted his. _

_He thought of how her hands felt against his – how they felt when they helped him undress after a long day, how she fought to keep them soft but, could not keep the callouses of hard work at bay; she would smother them with creams and they would stay soft for a time – until she became too busy or too distracted in the apothecary or greenhouse. He felt them – perfect and delicate._

_He felt them on him now._

_He heard her voice._

_Her lips – soft and gentle and sweet on his broken face – her tears stinging the cuts on his broken face. His head nuzzled into the gentle curve of her neck and he whimpered – a perfect hallucination._

_Until he felt his arms released from their chains and he crumpled to the floor, he cried out – sweet relief mixed with horrid pain as blood rushed to his knees and arms, “Hush, for now,” Amelia said, her hand coming up to cover his mouth, carefully, “Soon, it will be over soon. I’m here, now.”_

_“Get the Siblings out of here,” Dew’s voice echoed off the walls. Oh, how Copia had missed that gremlin._

_“What about you?” Lily responded, “I’m not leaving without you.”_

_“You and Mountain get the Siblings out. I’ll bring the boys. Go, Lil. I’m right behind you.”_

_Amelia held onto Copia while he laid in her lap, shaking and helpless, staring up at her – unsure if this entire thing was happening. She was so, so beautiful, “Let’s get him up,” Aether’s voice made Copia’s mouth twitch upward, sweet Aether, “Can you stand, Papa?”_

_“He’s going to have to,” Amelia said and Copia coughed – panicking._

_She was here._

_“Amelia?”_

_“I’m here.”_

_With another sob, Copia did his best to ignore the pain and roll into Amelia’s stomach, clutching at her weakly, inhaling her scent, “Mia dea.”_

_“I’m here,” she whispered, again, “Aether’s going to get you on your feet and then we’re going to get you out of here.”_

Copia whimpered as we pulled him to his feet, Aether wrapping one arm around Copia’s middle, “Almost over now, Pops,” he said and took a step forward. Copia fell, his knees completely giving out, “On second thought,” Aether said and tossed Copia over his shoulder, “He’s thick but, he’s light.”

We ran through the halls and out the front door – one car left, waiting for us, “Go, Aeth,” I said, slowing my pace. Aether paused, confused, and sat Copia on his feet.

“What? No, where are you going?”

“Terzo is waiting for me – near the cemetery,” I said. Copia held out his hand and I took it, kissing his knuckles, “I missed you,” I smiled, tears blurring my vision, “I’ll see you at the airport,” I looked at Copia and then at Aether, “Terzo is waiting – we just need to clear the Church.”

Aether narrowed his eyes but nodded, “See you at the airport.”

“Mia dea,” Copia coughed, “Mia dea, come with us. Please.”

I kissed his bruised and bloodied cheek, “I’ll be right behind you. I promise.”

_Secondo paced on the runway, rejoicing when he finally saw the last car speeding up to them. Aether came to a slow stop and pulled a half-dead Copia out of the backseat, “Where is Amelia?” Secondo asked, grabbing onto Copia to keep him upright. He was not well._

_“She’s with Terzo.”_

_Secondo froze, “What?”_

_“She’s with Terzo,” Aether said, again, “Need to get him inside.”_

_“Aether,” Secondo’s eyes were wide and Aether panicked as he stared at the Emeritus brother, who was frozen in terror, his face panic-stricken in the glow of the lights on the tarmac._

_“Get him on the plane,” Terzo’s voice echoed over the din around them, “The doctor is already here. Hurry!”_

_Aether turned and saw Terzo, at the top of the steps and his heart dropped._

_Dew appeared next to Terzo and looked at Aether and then Secondo. He took the stairs down, skipping two and then three until he ran past Aether and Secondo and Copia. Secondo followed him, the Ghoul already starting the car and revving the engine._

_They were gone in an instant._

_Copia groaned in Aether’s arms._

_Terzo watched them, as Aether brought Copia up the steps, “Where is Amelia?”_

_Aether, after a lifetime, met Terzo’s eyes, “She was supposed to be with you.”_


	54. Mama's Home, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little/a lot violent? Proceed carefully.

I watched Aether drive off.

Copia lying curled up in the backseat – perhaps dying. I watched the taillights disappear down the street and then turned to the Church. The sky was clear, above me; no wind or threat of rain. The city was silent – not a siren or horn to be heard. The world waited.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, silencing the call as Dew’s name glowed across the screen. I shoved it back into my pocket and took a step towards the Church.

_“She’s not answering,” Dew growled, tossing his own phone into his lap._

_Secondo could feel the heat radiating off the Ghoul as he drove, “Is she safe?”_

_Dew’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he stared ahead, “She’s not scared,” he said his foot pressing down on the gas pedal, “She’s pissed,” it was silent for a few moments as they sped through the city, “If something happens to either of us, I want you to promise me you’ll take care of Lil.”_

_“Dewdrop.”_

_“Secondo – Papa,” Dew said, staring at the man in the seat next to him, “Please.”_

_Secondo’s jaw flexed but, he nodded and Dew returned the gesture. Both of them knowing that if Dew **died** it would most likely mean that Amelia had lost her fight, as well. Both of them tried not to think about it – they had both agreed to go, get Amelia and leave. They would deal with Lucien and his idiots later. First, they needed to get Copia, the boys and the rest of the Siblings and Ghouls to safety. Back to Italy. _

I stepped into the Church and shut the massive, oaken door behind me. I slid the massive bolt across them and turned. It was dark – no lights, no fires or candles. And freezing. I could hear whispers and I knew in the dark shadows, ghouls watched. I paid them no attention – they would have killed me before I stepped inside if they were going to.

No, Lucien was waiting for me.

I walked, quickly and quietly, up the stairs to my old rooms. They had been trashed – not much had been taken, though. Just ripped a part – those that had not been locked away had had free reign to all of the places that had been off limits. Free reign apparently meant, destruction. I walked to my old bedroom, trying not to think of all the memories there – the bedclothes and mattress shredded, the walls bearing deep, horrible claw marks. In the closet, Copia’s papal robes were in ribbons and, to my surprise, most of my gowns. He had not moved them in the months after I had left. But, they too, lay ruined amongst our things.

I stood on my tiptoes, reaching up to the highest shelf, far against the wall. I felt the linen bundle and a bit of relief washed over me. I pulled it towards me – it was heavier than I remembered and I didn’t really know how to use it. Not to mention, it was rudimentary at best. But it was better than nothing. It had been Copia’s – hundreds of years ago. I unwrapped it, quickly, and gazed at it – holding the sword out in front of me. It was probably smaller than a regular sword, I thought though my extensive sword knowledge was limited to Game of Thrones and King Arthur. Copia’s stories would lead me to believe that he was a much better archer than a swordsman, “Swords were expensive, mia dea,” he said, wielding it in his underwear in the middle of the room, “I could make arrows – _that_ I learned to do, quite well. But I would never consider myself a _good_ swordsman. Certainly not talented. Not with _this_ type of sword, anyway,” he had waggled his eyebrows and thrusted his hips at me.

Now, I smirked, thinking of my mercenary man in his undies and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I needed to get back to him and get out of here before my family came looking for me.

I made my way to the chapel.

One, ancient brazier had been dragged out of the basement and was glowing, red hot with old embers, “You made it,” a weak voice echoed across the room. It was Lucien – who was sitting in one of the ornate chairs we kept around, slumped and filthy, covered in blood and emaciated.

“I did,” I replied.

“Ever the heroe,” he sighed, rubbing the space between his eyes, “You even have a sword.”

“Cliche. I know.”

I was hit with, what felt like a dump truck, directly in my chest. I tried to gasp as I landed ten feet behind me but, the air stopped in my throat and I panicked. The sword went flying, skidding across the floor with a glint of silver, “You’ve spent yourself, Amelia,” Lucien said, winded, “You certainly succeeded in weakening me but, you also left me with a plethora of humans to sacrifice,” I coughed, finally able to catch some air, “I’m certainly not as strong as I used to be but, it feels nice to flick you across this room,” I propped myself up on my elbow, hacking up blood and gulping air, “You don’t seem to be as strong as you used to. Lost a little bit of your mojo?”

“Fuck you,” I said, crawling towards the sword. I cried out when Lucien’s boot came down on my back, hard – crushing me.

“I wish you would,” he said, grinding his heel into my spine, “It’d be much easier if we worked together instead of fighting.”

The sword was so close.

Lucien hit me once more – if I could cry out, I would but, the air was forced out of my body and blood oozed from my mouth. I begged the universe to help me. _Someone. Anyone._ Black spots danced in front of my eyes and I calmed myself a bit – trying to think of Copia and the kids. My boys and my sweet, sweet girl.

The world slowed – the pain did not – but, that familiar silence descended upon me. Lucien’s breaths seemed minutes apart. Two dress shoes appeared in front of me, pushing the sword towards my hands, “It’s been a long time, Amelia,” the Dark Lord stood in front of me, hands in his pockets as if I wasn’t dying in front of him, bleeding out in his chapel. I took the sword, my hand wrapping around the leather-clad hilt, “You aren’t happy to see me?” he asked.

“I have sacrificed _everything_ for you,” I choked out, “And you show up... now?”

“Would you like me to leave?” he asked.

“I need help. _Please._ ”

“I just gave you a sword. You would have never reached it if I wasn’t here.”

The pressure on my back gave way for a moment and I sighed in relief, “I need more than a fucking sword.”

“Starbucks?”

“What?”

“Do you want a Starbucks with your sword?”

“What the _fuck.”_

The Dark Lord leaned down as I rolled over, Lucien’s foot now gone from my back, I looked up at him as he stared down at me in slow motion. The Dark Lord pushed my hair from my face, “Still so beautiful,” he said, “And not any less powerful,” my eyes met his, “You think my gifts are... conditional? You think I would reward you with being able to stir coffee?” he rolled his eyes, “Those are piddly gifts. My father gives piddly gifts. Do you follow me or my father?” I stared up at him, confused for a moment. I hadn’t even been able to stir my coffee in the months following the last ritual, “You didn’t even _try,_ ” he said, reading my thoughts.

“What was the point?” I asked.

“Then what’s the point now?” he asked, standing up with a frustrated groan, “You have to _try_ , Amelia. Put in a little effort.”

And then he was gone and Lucien was still rambling above me. `He was looking up at the statue of Baphomet, it gleamed even in the darkness. I tightened my grip on the sword and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I felt no different. Still powerless. I _was_ trying. And I felt nothing.

But I swung the sword and felt it hit it marks and the subsequent flow of blood that trickled down my arms. I opened my eyes and saw the blade buried in Lucien’s neck though probably not deep enough to kill him – I wrenched it free and scooted backwards as he choked on his own blood now – his eyes wide with fear and fury, “Stupid cunt,” he hacked, his hands flying to his neck, “Stupid, stupid bitch.”

I crawled backwards – though he was bleeding and staggering towards me, his powers had not waned and I was hit with another wave of pain as I was crushed back into the stone floor. I felt the sword being pulled from my hand as I saw spots and struggled to breath. Lucien tumbled to the floor next to me and I kicked him – as best I could – slamming my heel into his stomach and then again into his crotch and he curled in on himself for a moment as I attempted to get away from him.

He held onto the sword and swung it at me – it missed and clanged on the stone floor. I laughed at him and swung my foot towards his face – it connected with a sickening crunch and Lucien howled.

I crawled towards the door, begging my body for a few more feet. And then I saw Secondo – standing in the doorway – his face twisted in fury, “No,” I said as he stomped past me, “Dad... _no._ ”

Dew stumbled in behind him and hooked his arms under my own, dragging me toward the doors, “C’mon, you idiot,” he growled, “Before you kill us both.”

A scream echoed off the walls, followed by a roar.

“Dew,” I said, fighting my friend as he pulled me down the halls, “Dew... go _get_ him.”

“He’s meeting us in the car,” Dew grunted, helping me to my feet, “christ, are you bleeding?”

Secondo came out, walking quickly – his hands covered in blood, “Let’s go.”

“Is he dead,” I asked.

“He will be.”

“No,” I said, trying to pull myself free of Dew, “We have to make sure he’s _dead._ ”

“I said he will be,” Secondo took me from Dew, scooping me up into his arms, “If he isn’t already,” Secondo glared at me and I stared back. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his cheek.

“We have to go,” Dew said, his hands on his knees – Lucien’s magic had hit Dew as hard as it hit me, “We have to get out of here.”

Though I held on tightly to Secondo, I panicked a bit, looking around at the stirring shadows, “What about Mina? Their followers?”

“If you think they’re getting a free pass by us leaving... how wrong you are, tesoro,” Secondo growled, heading for the door, “How greatly you underestimate my wrath.”


	55. Sacrifice

_Mina ran into the Church – coughing has she inhaled the thick smoke that permeated the halls though, she could not see flames, she knew she only had minutes before the ancient building went up and she would be trapped._

_Lucien was on the altar – barely alive, staring at the ceiling._

_Mina screamed, running to her son. Her baby boy._

_A massive gash on his neck bled freely. The hilt of a knife stuck out of his shoulder, embedded deep and deadly. She dared not move it, “Hi, mom,” Lucien managed a smile, “I’m okay.”_

_“Oh, my sweet boy,” she wept, pushing his dark hair away from his face, “You are my Icarus, aren’t you?”_

_“Kill me,” he said, his voice gurgling a bit._

_“No, no,” she shushed him, “No, we’re going to get you out of here.”_

_“No, mom,” he said, running a bloody finger down her cheek, “Take this fucking sword out of me – my father’s sword – and kill me. I’m on a fucking altar. Use me. Use my blood – your child is your greatest sacrifice.”_

_Mina kissed her son’s forehead, weeping, “I can’t.”_

_“I’m gonna fucking die anyway.”_

_“Lucien,” she cried, “Please, let me get you help.”_

_Blood began to gurgle up in Lucien’s throat and he pleaded with her once more, “I’m going to die,” he choked, “Use me. Avenge me,” he grabbed onto her chin, his fingers leaving smudges of blood, “Use. Me.”_

_“My sweet, sweet boy,” Mina wept._

_“Ma. Just fucking do it. For once, do what I say.”_

_“I always do what you say,” she shook her head, “Spoiled, is what you are,” she shook her head but, wrapped her hand around the hilt of the sword, “I love you, my boy. My son,” Lucien shook and the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth grew into a current, his eyes widened as his demise approached. Mina pulled the sword from his shoulder. A torrent of blood followed it and she drove the tip into his chest as quickly as she could, claiming his life as her own. He cried out and then stiffened. Mina screamed as the light left his eyes and his head fell to the side._

_And she began to chant the Latin through her sobs – her son’s body stilling beneath her as she did her best to remember her prayers and her Latin. All of which she learned under the gentle, loving hand of Lucien’s father._

_She continued – growing louder with panic – until she was screaming the spell, begging demons and ghouls and Prince’s of Hell to come her aid. Finally, exhausted, her voice gone – she crumpled onto Lucien’s limp frame, slumping to the floor._

_Outside, thunder growled._


End file.
